Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by Eldewind Dolly
Summary: Comment deviens-t-on un génie du crime ? Il y a, bien évidemment, de nombreux chemins à emprunter pour parvenir à ce statut. Quel est celui qu'a choisi Artemis Fowl II, le plus célèbre génie criminel de son temps ? La Haine.
1. Prologue

**Crédits : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété d'Eoin Colfer, excepté le personnage de Rose Hind qui m'appartient.**

* * *

_**« Ashes to ashes, dust to dust »**_

**Prologue**

* * *

L'Amour.

Obsession de toute une vie. Source de bien des malheurs et stupidités ; promesses dégoulinantes de sucre d'orge et de guimauve rose, hypocrisies, larmes, coeurs brisés. L'Amour n'est pas éternel, il est faux, souvent sans retour.

Qu'en est-il de la Haine ?

La Haine est la vérité. La Haine qu'on éprouve envers quelqu'un nous est toujours rendue ; car haïr est la spécialité de l'être humain. La Haine ne connaît aucun obstacle, la Haine est immortelle. Elle permet de dévoiler enfin tout le fiel, tout le désir de sang et de chair, toute la cruauté qui sommeille en chaque être humain. Elle donne toujours ce qu'elle promet : un puits sans fond de joutes verbales, de désir et de répulsion, de batailles violentes, d'humiliations, de nuits d'insomnies à songer aux mille tortures envisageables pour l'objet de cette passion enragée. Elle est des milliards de fois plus forte, plus réelle, plus incandescente que l'Amour. Elle est le seul, unique et véritable Amour.

Cela, Artemis Fowl II l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que les émois de l'Amour n'étaient qu'une illusion, une pâle copie de la passion inspirée par la Haine.

Il découvrit ce secret soigneusement gardé lors de sa dixième année d'existence ; le point de départ de son assimilation de cette réalité fondamentale fut le jour où il rencontra une trentenaire borgne, fanatique religieuse et pédophile.


	2. 1 - Artemis

**Chapitre 1 – Artemis**

* * *

**MANOIR DES FOWL, IRLANDE**

Artemis était allongé, totalement immobile, sur le parquet du grenier, à moitié dissimulé derrière une caisse remplies des poupées décapitées de Juliet et des piles de livres trop vieux et racornis pour être exposés dans la bibliothèque du grand salon. Le regard fixe du jeune garçon se perdait dans les toiles d'araignées pendues au plafond. Un rai de lumière s'échappant de la lucarne rendait les toiles semblables à des tissus de soie arrachés à une robe de mariée.

Mais Artemis regardait ces fils argentés sans les voir ; une ombre voilait son regard.

Aujourd'hui c'était la deuxième semaine écoulée depuis la disparition de son père en Russie. Ce matin, à côté de son petit-déjeuner, Artemis avait trouvé la photocopie de l'e-mail envoyé par la police russe qui l'informait que son père était officiellement porté disparu, présumé mort.

Présumé mort. Ces deux mots valsaient, tournoyaient impitoyablement dans l'esprit d'Artemis. Présumé mort.

Encore quelques jours auparavant, le jeune Fowl avait tenté de réagir. Il avait congédié tous les domestiques du manoir et en avait négocié certains avec quelques éminents membres de la pègre contre quelques valises de billets, repris contact avec les anciens sous-fifres de son père en qui ce dernier avait le plus confiance, échaufaudé quelques plans de cambriolages, commencé à peindre des faux tableaux à vendre aux enchères.

Cela l'avait épuisé, et pour en plus récupérer bien peu : la plupart des valises de billets s'étaient avérées remplies de contrefaçons, les anciens amis de son père s'étaient enfuis avec les six mille euros qu'ils avaient récoltés en suivant un plan d'Artemis, toutes ses ébauches d'autres plans avaient été par erreur jetées par Juliet et, s'il était parvenu à revendre toutes ses toiles, la somme récoltée avait aussitôt été dépensée pour satisfaire tous les créanciers.  
Artemis n'aurait jamais imaginé, en voyant son père, qu'être à la tête d'un des plus immenses empires du crime jamais fondé était si difficile et harassant.

L'e-mail de Russie avait été le coup de grâce.

Le jeune garçon se redressa en position assise et épousseta machinalement ses vêtements. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le petit salon de ses parents, il entendait sa mère faire les cents pas.  
Depuis le jour où ils avaient appris le naufrage du _Fowl Star, _Angeline passait de plus en plus de temps là-bas, à tourner en rond sans parler, l'air absent. Artemis commençait à s'inquiéter réellement à son sujet ; si sa mère commençait à faire une dépression... Artemis préférait ne pas y penser.  
Surtout ne pas penser au prix que ça lui coûterait de payer des médicaments.

Artemis sortit du grenier et passa à pas feutrés devant la porte du petit salon. Sa mère ne l'entendit pas.

Artemis n'avait jamais été jusque là un garçon de grande taille. C'était même plutôt le contraire ; mais il n'en avait cure, excepté quand les autres enfants de sa classe l'appelaient « le nabot », ce qui était bien l'une des rares choses qui avait le don de l'agacer. Les autres se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main de manchot.  
Or les hauts couloirs du manoir des Fowl inspirent le respect même à des adultes d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix – ce qui est une manoeuvre d'intimidation soigneusement calculée, au passage. Et malgré qu'il ait déjà passé près de dix années de sa vie dans ce manoir, Artemis, du haut de son presque mètre vingt-neuf, était toujours intimidé par les proportions cathédralesques des couloirs, qu'il se hâta de franchir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

La perspective de se tirer une balle dans la tête l'aurait très probablement effleuré à cet instant s'il ne savait pas pertinemment qu'un corps sans tête était très peu esthétique et que Butler ne le laisserait jamais se servir du Browning 9mm de son père.

Toutes ses tentatives de succéder dignement à Artemis Senior avaient lamentablement échoué, la plupart des autres éminents chefs de la pègre mondiale le prenaient pour un petit morveux stupide, il osait à peine regarder son propre garde du corps en face, les couloirs de sa propre maison lui faisaient peur, il éprouvait des sentiments de honte... à vrai dire il commençait presque à croire qu'il n'était pas un vrai Fowl et qu'on l'avait adopté.

Artemis se leva de sa chaise et alla monter sa flûte qui était posée sur son bureau. Il l'accorda rapidement, la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer la _Sicilienne _de Fauré. Toute envie de fondre en larmes le quitta aussitôt.

Il n'avait jamais été un Fowl comme les autres ; déjà par son goût pour la musique. Les Fowl n'apprécient pas la musique, à moins qu'elle ne leur permette d'amasser une nouvelle somme d'argent de manière illégale. Il y avait très peu de choses qu'Artemis ne parvenait pas à comprendre et cette chose-là était en tête de la (très courte) liste. Il ne s'évadait jamais mieux de la réalité qu'en interprétant une sonate de Bach sur sa flûte ; il adorait le son léger, doux, aérien qu'elle produisait. Ces temps-ci, elle était la seule chose qui lui apportait un véritable réconfort.

Soudain il sursauta et un couinement fort peu harmonieux échappa à sa flûte. Artemis, son instrument à la main, se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Non, il ne rêvait pas.  
Il y avait bien quelqu'un – une femme – qui faisait les cents pas derrière le portail du manoir, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

- Butler !

Le garde du corps apparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour claquer des doigts, son Sig Sauer à la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria le majordome.  
- Rien de grave. Attendions-nous quelqu'un dans la journée, Butler ? s'enquit Artemis après avoir déposé sa flûte sur le bureau.

Le garde du corps s'avança vers la fenêtre et suivit le regard d'Artemis. Il fronça les sourcils, accentuant sa ressemblance faciale avec un ours particulièrement hargneux.

- Non, maître Artemis. Connaissez-vous cette femme ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Pensez-vous qu'elle souhaite nous parler ?  
- Elle aurait sonné si elle avait souhaité nous parler.

La sonnette stridulente du portail appuya gaiement les propos de Butler. Artemis ne retint pas un sourire moqueur.

- Est-ce raisonnable de laisser cette personne entrer, Butler ?  
- Non. Nous ignorions...  
- … Si elle est armée, folle ou ayant de mauvaises intentions. Manuel du parfait garde du corps, partie un, chapitre six, page quarante, ligne douze.  
- En partant du haut ? interrogea le garde du corps, impressionné.  
- Non, en partant du centre puis en tournant en spirale. Cessez de m'ennuyer avec vos questions stupides, Butler, et allez plutôt chercher votre vieux fusil à lunette au cas où cette femme ait effectivement l'intention de me dépecer.  
- Entendez-vous par là que vous allez lui parler, uniquement protégé de toute attaque par le portail du manoir, maître Artemis ?  
- Votre sens de la déduction s'affine de jour en jour.

Artemis s'éclipsa rapidement de sa chambre avant que Butler ne puisse émettre une quelconque protestation et se rua dans le grand hall, droit vers la grande porte, un frisson électrique crépitant sous sa peau. C'était le début de quelque chose. Il le sentait.


	3. 2 - Rose

**Chapitre 2 – Rose**

* * *

**369 PARKGATE STREET, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

- Que les cendres reviennent aux cendres, que la poussière revienne à la poussière, que les hérétiques et les mécréants soient éventrés, démembrés et décapités pour leurs péchés avec ta bénédiction, mon Dieu. Amen.

Rose Hind effectua lentement, gonflée de foi, son signe de croix, puis elle alluma une nouvelle bougie qu'elle posa sur l'autel. Elle se prosterna devant le tableau de son Dieu, posé sur l'autel. Enfin, elle se releva et lissa les plis de sa longue robe bleu terne. L'office de midi était achevé.

Rose se dirigea vers la kitchenette de son appartement, tout en essayant de nouer ses cheveux – des longues boucles rebelles et fines oscillant entre le gris et le brun décoloré – avec un ruban. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre en passant. En bas, dans la rue, une bande d'enfants tous vêtus des maillots de l'équipe de Dublin jouaient au foot. Rose fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Comme elle aimerait sentir à nouveau le contact des lèvres pleines, douces et innocentes d'un enfant contre les siennes...

La bouilloire sifflait et crachotait furieusement sur la gazinière, dans la kitchenette. Rose coupa le gaz et se prépara un thé. Sa tasse à la main, Rose se dirigea vers la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard converger vers son vieux piano. Le goût de la musique lui était devenu amer ; elle jouait du piano quand _ils_ étaient venus l'arrêter. Sa main à la poigne de fer se crispa sur la tasse de thé, qui se fendilla légèrement.

Rose appuya son front sur la vitre de la fenêtre et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le liquide bouillant la revigora. Un peu. Elle embrassa du regard sans le voir le Phoenix Park. Elle s'intéressait plus aux petits bouts de chou qui jouaient à chat qu'aux arbres sur lesquels ils se perchaient. Rose avala une deuxième gorgée de thé brûlant. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait trop et qu'elle en serait punie par son Dieu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage de son rêve de toujours, de son fantasme le plus fou, de son pire ennemi futur ; aurait-il neuf, onze ou quatorze ans ? Saurait-il jouer aux échecs ? Serait-il un garçon ou une fille ?  
Brusquement, Rose ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta furieusement sa tasse de thé par la fenêtre. Un ''_ponk_'' sonore suivi d'un cri de douleur monta jusqu'à elle, au sixième étage, sans que Rose l'entende. Elle était trop préoccupée par la recherche d'un mouchoir pour essuyer ses joue inondées de larmes de rage.

« _Mon Dieu, mon bien-aimé, pourquoi demeurez-vous sourd à mes prières, à moi votre dévouée corps et âme ? Est-ce un châtiment, une mise à l'épreuve ? N'ais-je pas déjà suffisamment payé mes fautes ? N'ais-je pas déjà suffisamment attendu ? N'ais-je pas gagné le droit de Haïr ?_ »

Rose trouva enfin son mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment. L'horloge murale en face d'elle indiquait quatorze heures. Rose soupira, jeta son mouchoir à la poubelle et récupéra son sac à bandoulière. Il était temps d'aller travailler.

L'immeuble dans lequel vivait Rose était franchement minable. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seules locataires ; les autres étaient la concierge, des rats logeant à la cave et diverses colonies d'insectes disséminées dans les six étages de l'immeuble. Ce dernier était caché, comme s'il faisait honte à la rue (en fait, c'est exactement le cas), derrière une petite usine de menuiserie, _Paddy and Son's __Carpentry Factory_. La cour de l'immeuble était tout le temps envahie par des copeaux de sciure et par Patrick ''Paddy'' Shawing, le patron de l'usine, pile le genre de vieux macho sexagénaire que Rose ne pouvait pas supporter : corps gras, visage grincheux, porcin et mal rasé, tee-shirt blanc et salopette en jean sales, sourire malsain laissant paraître des dents jaunes et branlantes laissant paraître une langue rouge, épaisse et puante, toujours prête à lâcher des injures effroyables.

Parfois, Rose imaginait qu'en vieillissant, Eli se mettait à ressembler à Paddy, et à cette pensée, la jeune femme sentait le goût de la bile lui monter à la gorge.

La cour de l'immeuble de Rose donnait sur une ruelle à gauche permettant d'accéder à Parkgate Street et sur l'arrière de l'usine de Paddy, là où ce dernier semblait toujours être pour fumer une cigarette – Rose ne pouvait donc éviter de croiser le menuisier en sortant de chez elle, puisqu'il n'existait pas d'autre sortie à l'immeuble.

-Hey, Rose ! beugla ce dernier. Ce froid me gèle les couilles, pas toi ? Ça te dirait de venir te réchauffer ?

Rose pila net, choquée et furieuse. Elle se ressaisit et se remit en marche, accélérant le pas.  
Paddy s'esclaffa.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! On dirait un crapaud qui s'étouffe !

Rose accéléra encore, les joues rouges et les yeux remplis d'éclairs et de larmes. Si jamais elle devait un jour commettre le pire des Péchés en tuant un être humain, nul doute que ce serait les entrailles de Paddy qui gicleraient sur le sol. Rose se concentra sur le ventre gras de ce vieux pervers déchiré de gauche à droite par un couteau de boucher bien aiguisé, sur les viscères qui dégoulinaient sur la salopette sale. Rose se sentit mieux.

Rose n'aimait pas trop son travail. Non pas que prêcher la parole de son Dieu adoré l'énervât ; à vrai dire, c'était plutôt le fait de se faire claquer la porte au nez quatre fois sur cinq qui l'horripilait.  
Néanmoins, elle sillonna vaillamment pendant deux heures et demie trois quartiers avec son sac à bandoulière rempli de tracts et des petites Bibles de son Dieu. Le type de réponse variait peu – toujours négatif ; la seule chose qui changeait était les insultes utilisées en supplément.

Rose était épuisée. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, en plein milieu du trottoir, et fondit en larmes.

Si seulement elle avait eu un couteau. Elle se serait réduit les veines en chair à pâtée. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de couteau et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus la moindre envie de s'éteindre en pleine rue.

Rose songea qu'elle adorerait mourir dans une forêt. Près d'une belle rivière, à l'ombre d'un superbe chêne tortueux et bienveillant pendant une nuit sans nuage. Tuée par la main de son pire ennemi.

Cette dernière pensée l'anéantit encore plus, si c'était possible. Plus le temps passait, plus Rose désespérait de jamais trouver la Haine.

« _Je vous en prie, mon Dieu que j'idôlatre, donnez-moi un signe ! Juste un signe ! Un signe que vous veillez sur moi, que ma quête n'est pas totalement dénuée de sens ! Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, mon Dieu ! UN SIGNE !_ »

-Euh... Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Rose leva la tête. L'homme qui avait osé lui adresser la parole se tenait derrière un modeste kiosque à journaux, à côté duquel Rose s'était arrêtée. En se redressant après s'être essuyé les yeux sur sa manche, Rose remarqua parmis divers magazines de foot et de mode la une de l'_Irish Times _: ARTEMIS FOWL, CÉLÈBRE MILLIARDAIRE IRLANDAIS, PORTÉ DISPARU EN RUSSIE.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle au vendeur en désignant le journal du doigt.  
-Faites. Mais ne vous enfuyez pas sans payer !

Le regard noir de Rose fit fondre comme neige au soleil le sourire du vendeur, qui fut soudainement passionné par ses ongles alors que la jeune femme s'emparait du _Times _et le feuilletait à tout vitesse.

_''Il y a deux semaines, Artemis Fowl, première fortune d'Irlande, embarqua à bord d'un cargo chargé de deux cent cinquante mille cannettes de soda à la noix de cola, avec pour destination Severodvinsk puis Moscou, en Russie. Mais le cargo n'alla pas plus loin que Mourmansk : dans des conditions encore inconnues, le navire fit naufrage dans la baie de Kola, avec le bilan de trente-neuf morts parmi l'équipage de cinquante membres, les autres étant gravement blessés ou portés disparus. Artemis Fowl faisant partie de cette dernière catégorie. Néanmoins, nos informateurs en Russie affirment par le biai des inspecteurs de Mourmansk que les eaux glacées soviétiques n'ont laissé aucune chance de survie au milliardaire irlandais. Artemis Fowl, donc présumé mort, laisse derrière lui une fortune branlante, une femme en deuil et un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans...''_

Les yeux de Rose butèrent sur ces derniers mots. À peine dix ans. Les battements du coeur de Rose accélérèrent. Elle savait très bien à quelles activités délictueuses se livrait la famille Fowl même si le journal avait la délicatesse de ne pas en faire mention. À peine dix ans. Cet enfant devait ressembler à son père. C'était obligatoire. Rose crut défaillir. _Elle le savait, elle savait qu'elle la tenait. La Haine était enfin à portée de main. _


	4. 3 - Les meilleurs ennemis du monde

**Chapitre 3 – Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

* * *

**MANOIR DES FOWL, IRLANDE**

Artemis remarqua vite que la femme qui attendait devant le portail était pressée. Ça se voyait à sa manière saccadée de tourner en rond, de se lisser les cheveux – une sacrée tignasse de bouclettes ébouriffées – et de jeter des coups d'oeils en biais par-dessus ses lunettes à son poignet, où devait se trouver sa montre. Artemis devina qu'elle était venue en taxi, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle n'avait soit pas de voiture, soit qu'elle avait pris une décision précipitée en venant ici.

En tous les cas, elle était clairement dans l'urgence. C'est pourquoi Artemis prit tout son temps pour la rejoindre, en s'appliquant à afficher un air dédaigneux et prétentieux – ce qui ne lui était pas très difficile, soit dit en passant. Il espérait être ainsi fixé sur la nature des motivations de cette femme ; si elle perdait patience et s'en allait, les raisons de sa présence ne devaient pas être très importantes. Si elle restait malgré tout...

Elle resta. L'envie d'égorger Artemis se lisait de plus en plus facilement dans ses yeux – son oeil, plutôt, l'autre était dissimulé derrière un verre noir – à chaque pas du jeune garçon, mais elle resta.

-Vous êtes vraiment un sale gosse prétentieux, dit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face, séparés uniquement par le portail du manoir.  
-Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Hilarant. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

Le sourire goguenard d'Artemis s'effaça.

-Mon père ?  
-J'étais à l'école avec lui. Lui et sa bande de copains passaient leur temps à m'enfermer dans les casiers des vestiaires. C'était vraiment un sale vicieux. Pour tout vous dire, je suis bien contente qu'il soit mort.

Artemis pâlit.

-Qui vous a dit ça ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je l'ai lu dans le journal. Je m'appelle Rose Hind.  
-Hind ?  
-Oui. Votre père aimait bien me surnommer sa « mascotte »*.  
-Je vois. Et à part pour évoquer les doux souvenirs de vos années collège, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ? Me revendre une Bible ?

Rose enfouit le coin de l'exemplaire qui dépassait au fond de son sac. Hésita. Prit une grande inspiration.

-Très bien. Sachez que cela fait des années que je cherche une personne qui sous son apparente innocence soit la plus effroyable des créatures de Satan, n'ait pas la foi, soit intelligente, égocentrique, narcissique, assoiffée d'or, cynique et âgée de moins de quatorze ans. C'est une tâche bien plus malaisée qu'il n'y parait, mais malgré tout j'ai appris votre existence. Souhaitez-vous être la personne que je haïrais de toute mon âme, jusqu'à la mort, pour le meilleur et -surtout- pour le pire ?

Un ange passa. Rose sentait son coeur cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine. Artemis, enfin, lui répondit.

-Vous savez, bien que certains des termes qu'il a employé m'écorchent les oreilles, j'ai entendu parler d'un grand homme qui disait : « la connerie, c'est la décontraction de l'intelligence ».

Nouveau silence.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la Haine peut être bénéfique, reprit Rose. Je parle de la vraie Haine, pas des insultes et humiliations qu'on échange par routine entre camarades de classe. Vous êtes bon comédien, Artemis Fowl II, mais je sais bien que la mort de votre père vous bouleverse bien plus que vous ne le laissez entendre ; je sais que vous cachez votre peine derrière vos belles réparties cyniques et vos grands airs de petit prodige. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père mais contrairement à lui vous possèdez l'innocence, la jeunesse qui fait qu'on vous prend pour un morveux stupide et une fortune familiale ébranlée. Non pas que je vous sous-estime mais je doute fort que vous soyez capable de diriger un empire du crime aussi bien que votre paterne le faisait – et ne me dites surtout pas que votre père ne faisait rien de tout ça, je ne suis pas idiote. Je vous en conjure, acceptez de me haïr !

Artemis évalua rapidement les risques qu'il encourait s'il s'avançait pour étrangler Rose à travers les grilles du portail.

-Permettez-moi de m'assurer que je vous suis bien, se résigna-t-il à dire. Vous ne m'avez jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent, vous arrivez chez moi à l'improviste, vous me baratinez avec vos histoires de haine et vos analyses psychologiques à deux roupilles, et vous vous attendez à ce que j'y crois et vous suive ?!  
-En effet. Je peux vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.  
-C'est tout réfléchi.  
-Je suis prête à parier que vous n'êtes pas du genre à prendre des décisions n'étant pas déjà mûrement réfléchies. Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour vous décider ; on se retrouvera au Phoenix Park à dix-neuf heures.  
-Et si je ne viens pas ?  
-Je reviendrais vous harceler demain matin, et tous les jours qui viennent jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez. Au revoir, Artemis Fowl II, Dieu vous conduise au bûcher.

Rose se détourna et partit d'un pas vif vers son taxi. Artemis resta planté encore quelques minutes, puis repartit vers le manoir, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Ça serait pure folie de se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Rose ; Artemis n'avait aucun doute sur la santé mentale manifestement dégradée de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait malgré tout attisé sa curiosité.

Entrant dans le hall, Artemis ignora Butler qui se précipitait vers lui, son fusil à lunette encore à la main, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son regard convergea vers l'horloge murale : dix-sept heures. Sachant qu'un trajet entre le manoir et Dublin prenait environ cinquante minutes, il lui restait à peu près une heure pour décider : a) d'aller se jeter tête la première dans le piège d'une malade mentale b) d'être harcelé tous les jours par cette même malade mentale jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ordonner à Butler de l'exécuter, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui rapporter foule de problèmes monstrueux – comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez.

En réalité, plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'idée de rejoindre Rose lui paraissait la plus souhaitable. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, environ un quart d'heure, il avait sérieusement songé à se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Artemis sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le bureau de son père. C'était là qu'il réfléchissait le mieux, lové dans le fauteuil en cuir noir d'Artemis Senior.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Artemis se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce bureau. Des ordinateurs. C'était exactement ça. Une rangée d'ordinateurs ronronnant sur le mur à droite de l'entrée, à gauche du grand bureau en bois sombre et vernis. Artemis rangea cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et alla se rouler en boule sur le fauteuil en cuir, derrière le bureau. Artemis fut troublé le temps de quelques secondes ; le parfum particulier, subtil mélange de pluie et de café noir de son père s'accrochait encore au cuir végétal. L'enfant se ressaisit et alluma l'unique ordinateur qui prenait la majeure partie de la place sur le bureau. Le reste était occupé par des paperasses diverses. Artemis lança une recherche Internet au nom de « Rose Hind ». Des milliers d'articles de botanique et de pages officielles de zoo s'affichèrent ; aucune ne concernait, de près ou de loin, Rose Hind.

Artemis éteignit l'ordinateur et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Rose prétendait avoir connu son père. Ça n'était pas impossible ; avant d'aller à St Bartleby, Artemis Senior avait fréquenté l'école primaire Midwich, à Dublin. Tout comme son fils d'ailleurs.

Artemis ne pouvait décidément pas se mentir ; Rose l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre sur le bureau : dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Il poussa un profond soupir, sortit du bureau de son père. S'il voulait parvenir à Dublin sans que son chauffeur ne lui pose de question, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Artemis se dirigea vers la chambre de Juliet, à l'autre bout du manoir.

Juliet avait deux ambitions dévorantes : être la plus populaire du collège et devenir la plus grande catcheuse du monde. Dans les deux cas, avoir un nez petit, légèrement enfoncé et retroussé était d'une importance capitale. C'est du moins ce qu'Artemis conclut quand il vit Juliet appuyer férocement sur son nez en le tordant dans tous les sens devant l'un des nombreux miroirs qui décoraient sa chambre.

-Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mon agrafeuse.

Les yeux barbouillés d'eye-liner bleu électrique de Juliet dardèrent un regard noir vers Artemis, planté sur le pas de la porte.

-Fous-moi la paix, espèce d'insecte !

Artemis grimaça légèrement. C'était mal parti.

-Tu vas à Dublin ce soir, non ? demanda-t-il.

Juliet se détourna et vérifia pour la millième fois, au moins, le gonflant de ses cheveux blonds.

-Oui, des copines viennent me chercher, répondit-elle d'un ton méfiant. Pourquoi ? T'as besoin que je te dépose, c'est ça ?  
-À Phoenix Park.  
-Hum... C'est sur ma route. Mais si je te déposais là-bas, sur le plan rhéthorique...  
-Théorique.  
-... Je te rendrais un service, acheva Juliet avec humeur. Et ça, c'est tout simplement impossible.

Pendant que la jeune fille fouillait parmis un tas de vêtements posés – ou entassés négligeamment, le terme est plus juste – sur le lit, Artemis réfléchissait à une nouvelle approche. La gentillesse – enfin, tout dépend du point de vue – marchait rarement avec Juliet ; elle avait quatre ans quand Artemis était né et lui avait « volé » son grand frère, et la jeune fille lui en voulait visiblement encore un peu de l'avoir privée de son camarade de jeux de l'époque. Surtout qu'Artemis n'était pas très porté sur les jeux, excepté le Je-te-vole-ta-poupée-Rambo-et-je-vais-la-cacher-da ns-le-jardin-et-tu-me-tapes-pour-que-je-te-dise-la -cachette-et-je-pleure-et-tu-es-punie-et-tu-me-vol es-mes-livres-et-je-te-tape-et-tu-pleures-et-on-es t-punis-tous-les-deux ; c'était à peu près le seul jeu auquel ils avaient joué ensemble durant la plus grande partie de leur enfance commune.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, à Dublin, un samedi soir ? interrogea Artemis.  
-Depuis quand ça te regarde ?!

Artemis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sa question avait inquiété Juliet. Le jeune Fowl retint un sourire ; Juliet était en route pour quelque chose d'interdit. Peut-être tenait-il là sa chance.  
Son regard croisa le sac à main de Juliet ; une brochure dépassait. La jeune Butler s'en aperçut trop tard et un grand sourire s'étirait sur le visage d'Artemis alors qu'elle fermait précipitamment le sac.

-Le Dr. Shar est chirurgiste esthétique, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Vous, les filles, vous êtes tellement ridicules... prêtes à vous enduire de silicone pour corriger une fossette mal placée et vous endetter jusqu'à vos quatre-vingt ans ! J'ai été un peu long à la détente, tout de même, ça fait déjà quelques temps que les textos que vous vous envoyez, toi et tes amies, ne commentent plus que les « exploits » que ce docteur a réalisé sur certains « thons » au lycée – ne fait pas cette tête de poisson mort, un enfant de trois ans saurait deviner le mot de passe de ton téléphone portable –... Je suppose que vous allez faire une séance de relookage commune. Et je serais prêt à parier que tu souhaites voir cette madame Shar pour ton nez.

Juliet, furieuse, ne répondit pas. Le sourire d'Artemis s'élargit. Elle était cuite.

-Tu sais que Butler pourrait bien t'enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à la fin de ta triste adolescence pour avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'_idée_ de dépenser six mille euros pour te faire refaire le nez.  
-Bon, c'est d'accord, je t'emmène avec moi ce soir, coupa Juliet, les yeux pleins d'éclairs. Tu me serviras d'alibi.  
-En règle générale, les alibis ne sont pas censés se trouver sur les lieux du crime, Juliet.  
-Oh, la ferme, moustique ! Et ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir faire du chantage longtemps avec moi.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Artemis en lui tendant son sac à main.

La jeune Butler s'en empara violemment.

-Tu racontes rien à personne, moustique, sinon je nierai tout en bloc, c'est clair ?  
-Génial, ça c'est un plan.

Juliet l'ignora et le bouscula pour sortir de sa chambre. Artemis la suivit en se frottant l'épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Agacer Juliet était l'une de ses activités favorites, même si ça lui coûtait quelques bleus.

Les deux enfants dévalèrent l'escalier principal. L'horloge de la cuisine sonnait dix-huit heures quand Juliet enfila sa veste tout droit sortie du dernier numéro de _Teenage Fashion_. Artemis, en boutonnant son duffle-coat noir légèrement trop grand pour lui, jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il était tôt, mais la nuit de début décembre était déjà tombée. Demain, il neigerait.

-Tu viens, moustique ?

Artemis cligna des yeux et rejoignit Juliet à la porte d'entrée. Butler se profila à la porte de la cuisine.

-Où allez-vous, tous les deux ?  
-Dehors, répondirent-ils de concert.  
-Et... quand est-ce que vous revenez ?  
-Plus tard.

Juliet claqua la porte et ils se précipitèrent vers le portail. Les amies de Juliet l'y attendaient déjà dans une vieille Ford bleue, clope à la bouche.

-Qui c'est, le mioche ? demanda le chauffeur – la soeur aînée d'une des amies – alors que Juliet et Artemis se glissaient à l'arrière, déjà bondé – Artemis, à contrecoeur, dut se percher sur les genoux de la jeune Butler.  
-C'est le moustique, répondit Juliet. On doit l'emmener à Phoenix Park, c'est pas trop loin d'où on va, non ?  
-Nan, ça va, c'est tout près, répondit la conductrice en démarrant en trombe.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un bout de chou pareil va foutre à Phoenix Park ? dit – ou plutôt cria pour couvrir la voix de Joan Jett braillant le refrain de _I Love Rock'N'Roll_ –l'une des filles tassées à l'arrière.  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Artemis sans lui accorder un regard.

La fille éclata de rire.

-Fais attention quand même, c'est plein de clochards là-bas la nuit. Et de pédophiles.

Artemis resta coit. La fille n'insista pas.

La voiture s'engouffra dans Dublin et, en dix minutes, atteignit le Phoenix Park. Il était dix-neuf heures pile. Artemis sortit de la voiture.

-Tu appelleras mon frère si t'as fini avant moi, OK ? lui dit Juliet. Et t'as pas intérêt à cafter, moustique.

Artemis lui tourna le dos et la voiture redémarra.  
Le Phoenix Park était fermé. Artemis resta planté quelques minutes devant le portail, et sentit une présence dans son dos.

-Vous êtes venu finalement. Encore plus taré que ce que je m'imaginais.  
-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Hind.  
-Vous voulez boire un soda ?

Artemis se retourna.

-J'ai une tête à boire du soda ?

Rose sourit et lui tendit la main.

-J'ai aussi du thé.

Artemis fixa la main blanche, aux doigts longs et fins, tendue vers lui. Se traitant mentalement de dernier des idiots, il la saisit. Elle était chaude et lisse. Tous les deux, ils sentirent comme une décharge électrique les traverser. Plus question de faire marche arrière maintenant.

L'immeuble de Rose ne possédait pas de chauffage central. L'appartement était chauffé vaillamment par un poêle ouvragé. Artemis aurait bien aimé s'en approcher pour se réchauffer les doigts mais il était malgré tout plus prudent de rester près de la porte qu'il avait pris soin de garder entrouverte. De plus, il était bien mieux placé pour observer l'appartement à loisir pendant que Rose s'affairait dans la kitchenette.

Un papier peint vert absolument hideux et décollé par endroit, un sol recouvert de tapis épais et de mauvaise qualité, des plantes vertes, un piano poussiéreux, un canapé – probablement le lit de Rose –, une table basse, une bibliothèque avec des livres... Mais surtout un autel recouvert de bougies allumées, avec un tableau qui devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'Artemis et trois fois sa largeur, représentant une femme vêtue de bleu, de la même robe bleue que Rose, aux longs cheveux roux et à l'air distant. Au-dessus du tableau, il y avait une croix en bois entourée d'un soleil de la même matière. Artemis avait remarqué que Rose portait le même insigne en pendentif.

-Qui est la femme sur le tableau ? demanda-t-il à Rose qui revenait de la kitchenette, deux tasses à la main.  
-C'est Dieu, répondit-elle avec emphase en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tu ne t'assois pas pour boire ton thé ?  
-Je ne dois pas boire ce que je n'ai pas préparé moi-même, rétorqua le jeune garçon.  
-Tu ne devrais pas non plus suivre une inconnue qui t'as demandé de devenir ta meilleure ennemie.

Artemis la rejoignit sur le canapé et but quelques gorgées de thé.

-Vous dites que cette femme est Dieu ? répéta-t-il. D'après vous, Dieu est une femme** ?  
-Exact. (Rose but son thé d'un trait :) Mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Alors ? Tu acceptes ? De me Haïr ?  
-Je ne sais pas si j'en serais réellement capable ; votre définition de la Haine à l'air compliquée.  
-Oh, ne t'en en fais pas, attendez un peu de voir à quel point je peux être horripilante et ça ira tout seul. Tu verras, ça sera drôle. C'est un peu comme un jeu. Sans aucune règle.  
-J'ai donc le droit de vous tuer ?  
-Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas. Regarde-toi, on dirait un petit souriceau. Tu ne serais même pas capable d'étrangler un canard. De plus, une fois qu'on aurait commencé à jouer, tu ne voudras pas que ça s'arrête. C'est juste un pur bonheur de peaufiner un plan sadique pour donner envie à ton ennemi de se suicider, et d'attendre en trépignant de voir quel coup tordu il a prévu pour toi ! Oh, on a bien droit à des Jokers aussi, sinon ça serait un peu lassant à force.  
-Des Jokers ?  
-Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, pour un truc énervant de préférence, tu peux me demander un Joker et je serais obligée de t'aider. On n'a qu'un Joker chacun par contre.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Artemis finit son thé et posa la tasse vide sur la table basse. Rose toussota et prit une grande inspiration.

-Moi, Rose Bazalka Hind...

Artemis sourit. Bazalka. Le goût de la Haine était donc inné à Rose***.

-... je m'engage à Haïr jusqu'à la mort Artemis Fowl deuxième du nom, de toutes les forces de mon âme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon assit à côté d'elle. Il planta son propre regard dans le sien.

-Moi, Artemis Fowl deuxième du nom, je m'engage à Haïr jusqu'à la mort Rose Bazalka Hind, de toutes les forces de mon âme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Rose était rayonnante quand, saisissant la main d'Artemis, elle conclut :

-Je nous déclare meilleurs ennemis du monde !

* * *

* : _hind_, en anglais, signifie _biche, _animal attribut de la déesse Artémis.  
** : ou comment faire un clin d'oeil pourri à Ariane Fornia.  
*** : _bazalka, _en tchèque, signifie _basilic. _Dans le langage des fleurs, le basilic symbolise la haine.


	5. 4 - Porcelaine ensanglantée

**Chapitre 4 – Porcelaine ensanglantée**

* * *

**ECOLE PRIMAIRE DE MIDWICH, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

Rose, après avoir attendu trois jours, finit par accepter le fait qu'Artemis se réservait le droit de la riposte, et qu'elle devrait se charger de donner l'assaut la première. Elle aurait largement préféré laisser l'honneur à Artemis plutôt que d'inaugurer elle-même leur future grande inimitié ; néanmoins elle se doutait qu'il souhaitait attendre d'obtenir plus d'informations sur elle avant de préparer quoi que ce soit. De plus, malgré sa philosophie du « meilleur pour la fin », Rose savait que leur relation allait être exceptionnelle ; il était _obligatoire_ que l'embrasement de leurs sentiments haineux mutuels devait être d'une flamboyance inégalable, d'un mauvais goût immonde, putride et répugnant ; il devait être surprenant, choquant, brillant, effrayant. Et cela, Rose était persuadée qu'elle était la plus apte des deux à le réaliser pour le moment (bien qu'elle plaça une grande confiance en la roublardise et la sournoiserie de son nouvel ennemi, il faut le préciser).

C'est pourquoi, un vendredi après-midi, elle se retrouva dans la salle des professeurs de son ancienne école primaire, un seau très lourd à la main, à négocier avec son ex-professeur de chimie, Mr McGuffin.

Tout d'abord, ce dernier demeura méfiant à l'égard de cette ancienne élève qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié – pour ne pas dire qu'il la détestait, comme beaucoup de personnes à Midwich –, et se rétracta encore plus quand Rose lui présenta le contenu du seau ainsi que son utilité. Il suffit cependant qu'elle mentionne le nom de la personne à qui cette « petite farce » était destinée pour que McGuffin se détente. Il aimait encore moins cet élève-là qu'il n'aimait Rose, et ce n'était pas peu dire... à vrai dire, personne ne pouvait supporter l'élève en question, et Mr McGuffin était ravi d'avoir la possibilité de remettre cette jeune personne insolente et prétentieuse à sa place sans risquer d'être soupçonné et de perdre sa licence d'enseignant, et en étant payé de surcoît !

Rose confia donc sereinement le seau à Mr McGuffin, et sortit discrètement – c'était la récréation, elle craignait qu'Artemis (car c'est bien évidemment lui l'élève insupportable dont il est question) ne la voie – de la salle des professeurs. McGuffin, quant à lui, transporta le seau jusque dans sa salle de cours, se dirigea vers la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et qui faisait office de bureau et de paillasse pour les expériences à montrer à toute la classe, et grimpa dessus. Il se trouvait que la salle de chimie de l'école Midwich se trouvait au troisième étage sous les combles, et que le plafond était quasi invisible derrière les grosses poutres qui maintenaient toute la charpente de l'établissement et se trouvaient à un bon mètre de distance du toit proprement dit. McGuffin posa donc le seau en équilibre sur la poutre juste au-dessus de la table centrale, pile à l'endroit où il se tenait debout quand il faisait une expérience devant toute la classe ; il redescendit ensuite pour chercher une cordelette, qu'il attacha à la anse du seau, fit courir le long de la poutre jusqu'au mur, pour la faire descendre jusqu'à terre, à côté du tableau noir en face de la table. Le mécanisme mis en place par McGuffin était tel qu'en tirant sur la cordelette, le seau se renverserait immédiatement sur la personne étant debout devant la table centrale.

Satisfait, le professeur entendant la cloche sonner alla chercher ses élèves dans la cour.

Parmis eux, Artemis, qui, s'il se doutait que Rose Hind allait sous peu se mêler à nouveau à sa vie, était loin d'imaginer que cet événement était si proche, et n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse inaugurer leur inimitié d'une telle manière.

C'est donc un Artemis parfaitement détendu – quoiqu'assez agacé d'avoir à supporter encore pendant deux heures ces cervelles de mouches atrophiées (comprenez ses camarades de classe) qui l'entouraient ainsi que cet idiot de McGuffin – qui posa comme les autres élèves son cartable contre son bureau et alla enfiler une blouse de laboratoire. Artemis aimait bien les blouses de laboratoires ; elles s'accordaient bien avec son teint. _Un splendide teint de porcelaine_, pensait-il avec sa modestie habituelle. Il arbora un sourire qu'il aurait lui-même qualifié de satisfait mais qui apparaissait aux autres comme un sourire suffisant et narcissique ; et une onde de dégoût, de haine et de jalousie – qu'Artemis ne perçut absolument pas – se propagea dans la salle de classe. Mr McGuffin, posté près du tableau noir de sorte à dissimuler la cordelette et à pouvoir l'attraper sans difficulté, éleva la voix quand tous les élèves furent installés à leurs bureaux :

-Bien, bonjour à tous ! Reprenez votre leçon sur les molécules, je vous prie... Parfait. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir l'expérience de la séance précédente ; il me faudrait un volontaire pour faire la démonstration à la table principale...

Artemis, évidemment, fut le seul à lever la main.

-Ah, Fowl ! Je suis enchanté de cet effort de participation de votre part !  
-De rien, monsieur. Du fait de ma tentative bénévole et généreuse de faire progresser votre cours aussi passionnant qu'un rouleau de scotch, je me permets de vous signaler qu'il devient urgent que vous appreniez à mentir en étant convaincant.

Certains des autres élèves auraient apprécié l'humour s'il n'avait pas été prononcé d'un ton aussi cassant et méprisant ; et surtout s'il n'avait pas été prononcé par le gosse de riche prétentieux qu'ils détestaient tous sans exception. Il régnait donc un silence à couper à la machette quand Artemis se rendit à la table principale.

Pendant un instant, un très bref instant, Mr McGuffin, étreint par l'angoisse du criminel s'apprêtant à commettre son meurtre le plus sophistiqué, craignit qu'Artemis ne se place de l'autre côté de la table, réduisant à néant toute possibilité pour le professeur de gagner 20£ pour un acte de bizutage d'une rare cruauté et de faire d'une pierre deux coups en se vengeant bassement de toutes les humiliations subies, et auxquelles il ne pouvait riposter sans craindre de sévères représailles de la part de la famille Fowl.

Mais Artemis se posta bien à l'emplacement habituel, juste en dessous du seau, et commença l'expérience, visiblement ennuyé à mourir. McGuffin saisit la cordelette entre ses doigts. Les yeux fixé sur le visage – _une peau de larve d'asticot _pensait-il – du jeune Fowl, l'enseignant compta jusqu'à quinze et tira violemment mais discrètement sur la cordelette.

Deux litres de sang, de chair hâchée et de viscères de porc provenant des poubelles du boucher près de chez Rose se déversèrent sur Artemis. Celui-ci faillit s'effondrer sous le poids qui lui tomba sans crier gare sur les épaules et, sonné, mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était couvert de _sang. _De sang et de _viscères. _Une expression de stupeur, mais surtout de terreur – s'il y avait bien une chose dont Artemis devait avoir la phobie, c'était le sang – intense s'imprima sur le visage du jeune garçon, sur ses traits à la peau de porcelaine ; de porcelaine ensanglantée.

Autour de lui, silence. Dans une telle situation, les élèves n'avaient le choix qu'entre deux options : rire, ou pleurer. Après toutes ces années où Artemis les avait humiliés et insultés, ils n'allaient pas pleurer sur son sort. Toute la classe, Mr McGuffin comprise, fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et tonitruant.

Artemis, de son côté, savait qu'il aurait dû regarder tout autour de lui pour deviner d'où venait le seau (qui gisait par terre à côté du jeune garçon), qu'il aurait dû essuyer le sang de son visage. Mais l'odeur musquée et métallique du sang désorientait tous ses sens, il se sentait comme prisonnier dans un brouillard rouge et pâteux, les rires de sa classe résonnaient à ses oreilles comme les hurlements de milliers de zombies, le sang exécré qui dégoulinait sur sa peau, ses cheveux, ses vêtements était chaud et poisseux, Artemis tomba à genoux en suffoquant, un petit objet en bois coincé dans ses cheveux tomba sur le sol, le jeune garçon le reconnut immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : c'était un exemplaire du médaillon religieux de Rose.

Artemis s'écroula de tout son long sur le plancher, évanoui.

Rose attendait depuis une heure et demie devant Midwich Elementary School quand Artemis arriva.

La jeune femme était entourée de parents venus chercher leurs enfants avec une demie-heure d'avance et d'inconnus faisant du shopping dans les petits commerces qui entouraient l'école ; Rose se sentait mal dans la foule. Elle y étouffait. Elle se sentait observée, espionnée. Elle fut donc très soulagée de voir le jeune Fowl approcher, malgré l'envie de meurtre nettement visible dans ses yeux.

Il portait un pantalon et un sweat noirs – qui ne lui appartenaient certainement pas – propres mais il sentait toujours le sang à vingt mètres à la ronde, et Rose, malgré les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait toujours, distinguait des reflets rouges dans les cheveux corbeaux d'Artemis. Elle exultait. Maintenant, il la haïssait, c'était sûr et certain.

-Alors, Carrie White* ? interrogea Rose avec un sourire mielleux quand le jeune garçon arriva à sa hauteur. On n'a pas aimé ce petit bain de sang ? Quel dommage... Je suppose que ta maman chérie va venir te chercher ? À moins qu'elle ne soit trop occupée à pleurer le cadavre de ton ordure de père ?

Artemis avait prévu, alors qu'il prenait une douche après s'être réveillé à l'infirmerie, de rester calme et froid lors de l'entretien qu'il était certain d'avoir avec Rose. Mais la dernière remarque de la jeune femme vint à bout du peu de patience qu'il lui restait, et il improvisa.  
À la grande stupeur de Rose, le jeune garçon lui bondit presque dessus et s'agrippa à sa robe bleue en hurlant :

-Non ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de vieille folle ! Je ne veux pas allez avec vous, perverse, dégoûtante, pédophile ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Rose était trop ébahie pour protester alors qu'Artemis faisait mine de se débattre en la griffant sauvagement au passage. La jeune femme sentit soudain comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête et elle s'effondra à genoux ; la vision floue, elle vit Artemis se cacher derrière un colosse au crâne rasé et à l'air furieux. Son majordome, certainement. Ce dernier assénait à Rose un deuxième coup qui la projeta deux mètres plus loin quand Artemis fondit en larmes :

-Elle voulait m'emmener ! Elle voulait m'emmener, la pédophile ! Elle voulait... elle voulait...

Rose ne sut dire si Artemis avait eu la voix étouffée par un hoquet de sanglots factice extrêmement convaincant où si la fin de sa phrase avait été dissimulée sous les grondements furieux de la foule de parents qui se resserrait autour d'elle.

Tout ce qu'elle se remémora par la suite des événements suivants, c'est qu'après avoir subi un passage à tabac de la part de parents d'élèves outragés, son portefeuille – qui contenait sa carte d'identité, toute sa fortune se résumant à quatre billets de cinq euros et la carte de visite avec l'adresse du site internet de La Chapelle – n'était plus dans sa poche, et qu'Artemis et son géant apprivoisé avaient disparus.

* * *

* : personnage de fiction créé par Stephen King pour la nouvelle _Carrie._


	6. 5 - Eli et la rose bleue

**Chapitre 5 – Eli et la rose bleue**

* * *

**369 PARKGATE STREET, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

~ _Rose_

Rose dormit mal cette nuit-là.

Son oeil gauche, la principale victime de Butler, avait dangereusement enflé et pris une charmante teinte rouge-violacée ; Rose avait tout de même eu une chance incroyable que les verres de ses lunettes ne se soient pas brisés et plantés dans ses yeux. Le reste du corps de la jeune femme était couvert d'hématomes, témoins du passage à tabac qu'elle avait subi – et mérité, soit dit en passant, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Une horrible migraine couronnait le tout.  
Rose arrivait à peine à bouger sans gémir ; arrivée à son appartement elle n'eut même pas la force de faire sa prière, et, sans même enlever ses lunettes, alla directement s'effondrer sur le canapé – geste qui lui arracha un feulement de douleur.

La jeune femme n'avait pu rentrer chez elle qu'à onze heures du soir, après avoir passé l'après-midi au commissariat. Rose était épuisée, mais elle ne put s'endormir ; la disparition de son portefeuille l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Malgré tout, elle devait une fière chandelle à Artemis – était-il vraiment possible de douter sur l'identité du voleur ? – : si Rose n'avait pas eu la possibilité de déclarer le vol de son portefeuille, elle aurait certainement passé la nuit en garde à vue, voire pire, à cause des accusations des parents témoins de la scène devant l'école primaire.  
Malgré tout, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son canapé, incapable de fermer l'oeil – au sens propre comme au figuré –, Rose était assez satisfaite de la journée. Très satisfaite, même.

Elle était maintenant persuadée qu'Artemis la détestait, et si elle avait pu lui tordre le cou, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Leur Haine était donc officiellement partagée. Rose souriait béatement à cette pensée. Enfin elle haïssait quelqu'un, enfin cette Haine lui était rendue !

La jeune femme fut finalement emportée par les bras de Morphée à quatre heures du matin, l'air apaisé, se demandant quel sort allait désormais lui réserver Artemis – car il n'avait pas fini de se venger, non. Certainement pas. Cette humiliation publique qu'il lui avait infligée n'était qu'un prélude, Rose le savait, un châtiment bien plus colossal l'attendait ; et cela, elle ne le craignait pas, elle l'espérait en trépignant d'impatience. Elle tendait l'autre joue, priant pour que la prochaine gifle la cloue au sol.

Et Rose serait loin d'être déçue.

Vers neuf heures et quart, Rose fut réveillée par le froid. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte hier soir, et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le tapis. Rose se leva en grommelant et, marchant sur la neige à moitié fondue, alla claquer les volets. La jeune femme se massa les tempes ; sa migraine commençait à s'estomper. Elle décida néanmoins d'aller demander de l'aspirine à la concierge, et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, notant avec satisfaction qu'elle pouvait bouger sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui plantait d'énormes clous rouillés sur chacun de ses hématomes.

En ouvrant la porte, Rose se trouva face à face avec Artemis.  
Enfin, face à dos serait une expression plus correcte. En effet, Artemis était assis au rebord de la cage d'escalier, les jambes pendants dans le vide, tournant le dos à Rose plantée sur le seuil de son appartement. Pendant un bref instant, cette dernière songea que le garçon quasi-anorexique devait être aussi léger qu'une plume, et que ça serait un jeu d'enfant de le saisir par la peau du cou et de le jeter par-dessus le garde-fou de la cage d'escalier sans qu'il ait le temps d'émettre un son. Mais il aurait été stupide de gâcher ainsi une Haine qui promettait autant, et Rose ne bougea pas.

- Petit souriceau sans cervelle, tu ne sais pas qu'il est très dangereux de se placer dos à la porte d'une folle furieuse ?

Artemis se leva et se retourna avec un sourire, qui s'élargit quand il vit le superbe oeil poché de son ennemie.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?  
- Oh, fraîche comme une rose, répondit la jeune femme.

Artemis laissa échapper un rire.

- Certes... une rose toute fanée et pourrie.  
- Peut-être. Mais au moins, je n'empeste pas le sang à dix mètres, moi.

Artemis se crispa. Hier soir, il avait eu beau prendre sept douches d'affilée, l'odeur d'hémoglobine avait continué à s'accrocher férocement à sa peau. Rose soupira.

- Et voilà. D'une simple remarque, je t'ai coupé la chique. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à améliorer ta répartie, mon petit, autrement je vais finir par me lasser.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à une boutade ridicule pour vous faire plaisir, rétorqua Artemis d'un ton sec.  
- Nous sommes dans un pays libre, hélas. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?  
- Volontiers, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Je dois être à mon cours de solfège dans une heure.

Rose, qui s'était écartée de l'embrasure de la porte pour laisser entrer Artemis, s'illumina.

- Tu fais de la musique ?  
- Je joue de la flûte. Vous jouez du piano, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de répondre.

- J'en jouais, avant. J'ai dû arrêter il y a trois ans, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me séparer de mon piano... j'espère que je pourrais recommencer un jour. La musique me manque.

Artemis s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Rose revienne de la kitchenette avec deux tasses de thé.

- Pourquoi ne pas recommencer aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, sa tasse à la main.

Rose faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

- Quoi, là, aujourd'hui ? Tu as perdu la tête ?

Le jeune garçon loucha.

- Non, je ne crois pas, il me semble qu'elle est toujours à sa place.  
- Arrête un peu, tu vas me faire mourir de rire.  
- Vous savez, je ne disais ça que parce qu'il se peut que votre piano ne vous appartienne pas éternellement, rétorqua Artemis avec un sourire moqueur.

Il évita de justesse la tasse de thé de Rose qui alla – la tasse, pas Rose, entendons-nous – s'écraser sur le mur.

- Mon papier peint neuf ! s'écria la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.  
- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas une grosse perte, dit Artemis en lissant un pli de sa manche. Même un aveugle n'en voudrait pas. Au passage, vous devriez arrêter d'essayer de m'envoyer le contenu de divers récipients à la figure, ça ne vous a pas spécialement réussi la dernière fois.

Rose cessa d'essuyer le papier peint détrempé avec sa manche et gratifia son interlocuteur d'un regard furieux.

- Tu veux parler de ton petit numéro de théâtre ? Pff ! Rien qu'une farce sans imagination et cruauté. Peut mieux faire. D'ailleurs je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas m'accuser de pédophilie en public, espèce de sale petit diffamateur !

Le sourire d'Artemis figea Rose sur place. Elle n'aimait pas ce sourire. Un sourire moqueur, mauvais.

- Quelle diffamation ? répondit le petit garçon après un long silence. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte de la vérité.

Rose, blême, s'efforça de rester calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est quoi ces idioties ?

Quand Artemis sortit le portefeuille de Rose de la poche intérieure de sa veste, la jeune femme se crut en plein cauchemar. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la possession de son ennemie et en sortit la carte de visite de la Chapelle, ainsi qu'une feuille blanche déchirée sur laquelle était imprimée une photographie. Même avant qu'Artemis ne prononce le nom fatidique, Rose savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Eli.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, à chaque fois qu'Artemis Fowl II se prenait à évoquer dans son esprit le souvenir de Rose Hind, la première image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle qu'il avait en ce moment précis juste sous les yeux : Rose dont le visage se décomposait, comme celui d'une statue de glaise à peine sèche sur laquelle on verse de l'eau ; et son propre sourire à lui qui s'élargissait.

- Vous êtes censée bafouiller, en trébuchant sur chaque mot, des phrases commençant par « Ce n'était pas ma faute », ou encore « Je peux tout expliquer » pour essayer de vous défendre de mon accusation, signala Artemis.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à une boutade ridicule pour vous faire plaisir, dit Rose en imitant la voix de son interlocuteur.  
- Si vous le dites... Votre thé est fade.

À ces mots, Artemis leva sa tasse et la fracassa sur son front. Rose poussa un hoquet de surprise. Le sang, les bris de verre et le thé froid dégoulinaient sur le visage d'Artemis, qui commença à hurler en se cachant le visage.  
Au moment précis où la concierge entrait dans l'appartement.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, uniquement entrecoupé des sanglots de douleur d'Artemis qui s'était réfugié en tremblant à une extrémité de la pièce. Rose, de l'autre côté, complètement hébétée, avait les yeux fixés sur la concierge de l'immeuble. Cette dernière, plantée sur le pas de la porte, regardait alternement et avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée sa locataire qui ressemblait à un malfaiteur pris au priège, et le petit garçon en pleurs qui saignait.

- Mademoiselle Hind... finit par dire la concierge.  
- Je peux tout expliquer ! coupa cette dernière, bien qu'elle sut ce qui allait se passer.

La concierge, qui avait blêmi, repris soudainement des couleurs, devenant dangereusement rouge.

- Rien à foutre de vos explications. Quand j'ai lu le mail qui disait que vous étiez pédophile et que vous avez déjà agressé au moins deux enfants, j'ai cru que c'était un canular. Vraiment j'y croyais pas, et je voulais vous parler de ce mail, mais...

La matrone jeta un regard éloquent à Artemis terré à l'autre bout de l'appartement. La bonne femme déglutit. Elle était mère de cinq enfants.

- Vous êtes un monstre, Hind. Vous êtes...  
- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !  
- FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! FOUTEZ TOUT DE SUITE LE CAMP D'ICI ET NE REVENEZ JAMAIS !

Rose courba l'échine, vaincue. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle récupéra son sac à main, son portefeuille posé sur la table basse, sa Bible, elle enfila son manteau, prit le tableau de son Dieu sous son bras. Puis elle sortit, comme dans un rêve. Sans se souvenir d'avoir descendu l'escalier et traversé la cour intérieure de l'immeuble, Rose se trouva sur le trottoir de Parkgate Street, faisant face au Phoenix Park. Elle ne regrettait pas de se retrouver à la rue. Elle ne pensait qu'à son piano qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais.

- Je vous avais prévenue.

Rose se tourna vers Artemis, debout à côté d'elle. Un filet de sang coulait encore de la blessure qu'il arborait sur la tempe, mais un sourire triomphant s'étalait sur son visage juvénile. Rose ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ta blessure, c'est grave ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Oh, non, une égratignure superficielle.  
- Dommage. J'aurais préféré une commotion cérébrale.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- J'espère que tu sauras me faire oublier que tu viens de m'expulser hors de chez moi. Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais fait ma crise cardiaque, je te promets que tu ne te remettra pas de ma vengeance.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est le traumatisme immédiat qui parle. Pour l'oubli, je préconise une lobotomie.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sans rire, petit souriceau, tu vas morfler. Parole d'honneur.  
- Allez-y Rose, encore un petit effort et vous réussirez à me faire peur. En attendant, je vous offre un thé ?  
- Et le solfège ?  
- Je me passerais de ces leçons. Ça fait cinq ans que je m'en passe et je suis le meilleur élève du Conservatoire. Alors, ce thé ?  
- Bah, tant que c'est toi qui paye...

**THE TEMPLAR'S BAR, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

_~ Artemis_

Artemis ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de Rose.

Quand, par l'intermédiaire de la carte de visite trouvée dans le portefeuille, il avait appris l'existence de la secte établie dans une petite chapelle d'un village au nord de Dublin, il avait tout d'abord éprouvé de l'incrédulité et de l'amusement.

Pour lui, croire en Dieu était déjà une preuve de faiblesse et d'ignorance. Alors s'imaginer que Dieu était une femme-martyre, une pseudo-sorcière brûlée il y a une vingtaine d'années ? À la vérité, cela faisait longtemps qu'Artemis n'avait pas autant ri. Rose avait au moins cela de positif qu'elle lui faisait oublier son père et l'empêchait de plonger dans un état de dépression avancée.

Par la suite cependant, quand il découvrit, à force de fouiner à partir des informations récoltées sur la Chapelle, l'histoire d'Eli et les moeurs amoureuses..._particulières _de Rose, Artemis fut envahi de dégoût. De dégoût pour cette femme trentenaire qui, prétendant se dévouer entièrement à son Dieu, passait son temps libre à courir après le plaisir et la Haine, cette femme qui avait osé détruire la vie d'un enfant sans défense et ne ressentait pas la moindre culpabilité, et qui au contraire commençait à s'acharner sur un autre ! Quelles étaient les véritables intentions de Rose? Etait-ce vraiment de la Haine qu'elle souhaitait ? Artemis en doutait, et était complètement dégoûté, révulsé par Rose, ah ça oui, il l'exécrait. Mais quand il vit son visage blêmir st se décomposer à l'évocation d'Eli, quand Rose fondit en larmes au bar, ce fut un sentiment étrange qui le prit aux tripes alors qu'il était face à cette femme, un peu barjo il faut l'avouer, qui refusait de vieillir au point de n'aimer que ces êtres complexes et si différents des adultes car ils possédaient une seule chose que les adultes n'avaient pas et n'auraient jamais : l'innocence.  
Artemis aurait pu décrire ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait comme un mélange d'attendrissement et de compassion s'il ne se considérait pas comme incapable d'éprouver des émotions.

Le jeune Fowl n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. À vrai dire, faire exactement le contraire était l'un de ses dons – et défauts – innés. Aussi, quand d'énormes larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Rose pour aller s'écraser dans sa tasse de thé, Artemis, indécis, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne pouvait nier être très satisfait de voir cette abominable bonne femme s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots ; mais une petite part de lui-même, le peu d'âme d'enfant qui lui restait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la consoler.  
Après un long moment de silence uniquement brisé par les pleurs de Rose, Artemis tendit le bras au-dessus de la table qui le séparait de son ennemie et lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

-Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état, ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Je suis un monstre ! hoqueta Rose entre deux reniflements. Pendant tout ce temps je me suis voilé la face, mais je suis un monstre... Comment mon Dieu a-t-il pu m'accorder son pardon, après ce que j'ai fait ?!

Artemis haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et qu'il attend juste le bon moment.

Rose s'essuya le nez sur le revers de sa manche bleue marine. Son regard torve, perdu dans le vague, brouillé par le verre de ses lunettes, fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Il était tellement mignon, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'Artemis dût se pencher pour l'entendre. Et puis il était orphelin, comme moi ; recueilli à la Chapelle pour être initié à la vraie foi, comme moi. Je me souviendrais toujours de quand il était arrivé... Il pleuvait. C'était le repos de l'après-midi, et je jouais du piano dans la salle de musique quand il est entré, trempé. Ses boucles blondes lui tombaient sur le front et les joues, ses yeux gris semblaient immense... C'était vraiment un ange, ce petit. Il riait tout le temps, et il jouait aux dames avec moi ! Je faisais exprès de perdre ; quand je perdais, je faisais semblant d'être triste, et il venait dans mes bras, et il m'embrassais sur la joue... Je suis persuadée qu'il m'aimait. Autant que moi, je l'aimais de tout mon coeur...

Les yeux de Rose brillaient tandis qu'elle évoquait le souvenir d'Eli. Artemis, lui, s'était renfoncé dans son siège, plus dégoûté que jamais. Tout sentiment de compassion l'avait définitivement quitté.

-Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte ?! explosa-t-il soudainement. Vous entendez ces énormités que vous proférez ? C'ETAIT UN ENFANT, bon sang ! Vous lui avez détruit la vie.

Rose se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Oui... je le comprends maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Mais à l'époque je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aimait... Je ne lui ais rien fait de mal, je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire du mal. Je l'ai juste embrassé... Il n'y a rien de mal à embrasser quelqu'un.

-Si, quand ce quelqu'un a douze ans de moins que vous. Et d'après le témoignage des prêtresses qui vous ont surprise avec lui, vous faisiez plus que l'embrasser.

Rose haussa les épaules, l'air distant.

-Il ne faut pas s'y fier. Elles ont beau se dévouer corps et âmes au Dieu, elles adorent tout dramatiser, surtout quand il s'agit de moi.

Artemis acquiesça, muet. Sur le site Internet de la Chapelle, dans les archives privées – protégées de cinq mots de passes, que le jeune Fowl mit sept minutes et vingt-deux secondes à casser – contenant le dossier de chaque ancien disciple du culte du Dieu-femme, celui de Rose était le plus garni dans la section « vices et défauts ».

-De ce que j'ai pu apprendre en allant sur leur site Internet, ces femmes n'ont pas l'air moins détraquées que vous, répondit finalement le jeune garçon. Autrement, elles ne se seraient pas contentées de vous excommunier après vous avoir fait arracher un oeil.

Rose, par réflexe, porta la main au verre noirci de ses lunettes. Derrière, l'orbite était vide, et les paupières avaient été cautérisées entre elles pour fermer à tout jamais cet oeil impur qui s'était posé impudiquement sur un enfant. La jeune femme grimaça.

-Je préférerais être en train de pourrir en prison avec une vue normale que de revoir en rêve la Grande prêtresse m'enfoncer ce pic chauffé au rouge dans l'oeil, rétorqua-t-elle. Au moins, elle m'aura appris que l'Amour n'apporte rien de bon. Mais j'aimerais sincèrement qu'on change de sujet. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Artemis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Rose but quelques gorgées de son thé froid. Elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir laissé la carte de visite de la Chapelle dans son portefeuille. Artemis n'aurait jamais dû apprendre l'existence d'Eli.

-Le plancher du grenier est en train de s'effrondrer chez moi, déclara soudain Artemis.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Rose.

-Ton trophée du meilleur et plus ridicule changement de sujet de l'histoire te parviendra d'ici trois jours ouvrables, ironisa-t-elle.  
-Il faudrait faire une réparation d'urgence, poursuivit Artemis sans l'écouter, mais ça coûterait trop cher... Vous ne connaitriez pas un menuisier-charpentier qui accepterait de faire un prix ?

Rose pensa à Paddy, et elle ne put retenir un rictus de dégoût.

-Mon voi... pardon, mon _ex _voisin est menuisier-charpentier. Mais c'est le Mal incarné en tas de graisse sur pattes. Mieux vaut se tirer une balle dans la tête que d'être obligé d'avoir affaire à lui !  
-J'en jugerais par moi-même, si vous le permettez... Merci tout de même. Vous m'excusez deux minutes, je vais régler l'addition, mon majordome va bientôt venir me chercher au conservatoire.

Le jeune garçon partit sans attendre de réponse, sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et écrivant un SMS d'une main.

« _Il y a des baffes qui se perdent... » _songea Rose en s'accoudant à la table.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle repensa au jour où les prêtresses étaient venues l'arrêter pour l'emmener « récolter la juste punition à ses péchés ». Ce jour-là, elle était toute seule dans la grande chapelle blanche qui avait donné son nom au complexe dans lequel vivait la secte du Dieu-femme, et elle jouait du piano. Rose ne se rappelait plus exactement du morceau ; elle savait juste que c'était du Chopin. Elle avait aussi oublié si Eli avait été présent lors de son châtiment, même si c'était peu probable... Elle avait oublié beaucoup de choses à vrai dire. Elle ne se rappelait précisément que du visage d'Eli. Celui-là, elle le connaissait par coeur, jusqu'au moindre grain de beauté.

-Rose ? Alors comme ça, t'es à la rue ?

Rose bondit comme si on l'avait brûlée. Paddy, planté devant elle, lui adressa un grand sourire hérissé de chicots jaunâtres.

-Tu sais quoi ? reprit le menuisier, t'as qu'à venir habiter chez moi, en attendant !

Figée par l'horreur et l'incompréhension, Rose ne put lui répondre. Mais comment Paddy savait-il ?

Elle eut sa réponse quand elle s'aperçut qu'Artemis avait encore disparu sans rien dire.


	7. 6 - La perle de la veuve en noir

**Chapitre 6 – La perle de la veuve en noir**

* * *

**MANOIR DES FOWL, IRLANDE**

Butler était au bord de la crise de nerfs, pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà, exécrant la musique pour la raison qu'elle l'empêchait d'entendre d'éventuels bruits menaçants (rechargement de revolver, sifflements de casserole restée trop longtemps sur le feu...), le garde du corps était à deux doigts du suicide alors que la _Sicilienne _de Fauré était jouée avec ardeur par Artemis, et ce depuis trois bonnes heures – et l'Eurasien ne pouvait même pas espérer demander un sursis, puisque son jeune maître avait un concert le soir même, c'est à dire dans exactement une demie heure et douze minutes.  
En plus de cela, Juliet s'amusait – probablement dans l'unique but d'énerver Artemis – à écouter Iggy & The Stooges, volume à fond. Et bien que _Sicilienne _et _Gimme Danger_ soient d'excellentes musiques, leur mélange est aussi charmant pour les oreilles que l'alliage de chocolat et de lessive l'est pour l'estomac.  
S'ajoutait au niveau de décibels déjà élevé le vrombissement de la tronçonneuse du charpentier qu'Artemis avait engagé pour réparer le plancher du grenier – sans en prévenir Butler qui, prenant l'ouvrier pour un tueur à gages, l'avait assommé au détour d'un couloir. Résultat : deux cents euros contre la promesse de ne pas porter plainte. Et même s'il s'était assuré que « Paddy Shawing, charpentier-menuisier à vôt' service » n'avait aucune arme, Butler trouvait l'individu très suspect, et en voulait énormément à son jeune maître de l'avoir engagé sans l'avoir consulté. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce luxe, mais savait que son oncle, le Major, avait toujours une semaine pour vérifier les antécédents judiciaires des futurs domestiques avant de donner son accord à Artemis Senior, et cela n'arrangeait guère le moral – déjà bien bas – du majordome.  
L'Eurasien serait volontiers resté sur le chantier avec Paddy pour le tenir à l'oeil, mais les rugissements de la tronçonneuse accumulés aux violents accords de guitare hard rock et aux fausses notes de flûte eurent raison de Butler qui se retrouva, fulminant et les oreilles bourdonnantes, dans la cuisine à se défouler sur d'innocents artichauds pour le repas d'Artemis.

Si vous êtes lecteur attentif, vous aurez remarqué que, dans la liste de tous les malheurs de Butler, un mot apparaît de manière récurrente ; et si vous êtes vraiment très attentif, vous aurez repéré qu'il s'agit à presque chaque occasion de la source desdits malheurs. Ce mot ?  
Artemis.

À de nombreuses reprises durant ses dix années de service en tant que garde du corps, l'Eurasien s'était surpris à souhaiter qu'un tueur chinois s'introduise dans le manoir, échappe à sa vigilance et tue le petit garçon pendant son sommeil, le débarrassant enfin de tous ses soucis. Même si, la plupart du temps, il ressentait surtout de la peine pour ce gamin trop précoce, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'évacuer son chagrin après la perte de son père que de rendre fou le reste du monde.

- M'sieur ?

Butler sursauta. Paddy se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine et souriait de tous ses chicots, malgré l'énorme bosse qui ornait son front luisant de sueur.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda l'Eurasien retenant à grand peine un rictus de dégoût.  
- Ouaip.

Butler posa son hachoir et retira son tablier de cuisine, et suivit le menuisier-charpentier. Au passage, il donna un grand coup de pied à la porte de la chambre de Juliet. Un « ponk » sonore lui indiqua qu'une paire de chaussures ou un sac à main avait été propulsée violemment sur le mur en guise de réponse, et Iggy Pop se tut en plein milieu d'une phrase. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Arrivé dans le grenier, Butler dut admettre que même s'il puait l'alcool et le rat mort, Paddy connaissait son métier. Il le paya aussitôt et le congédia, ravi d'en être débarrassé. L'Eurasien s'adossa au chambranle de la porte du grenier et regarda d'un air absent le parquet flambant neuf et encore imbibé de vernis. La pièce, afin d'effectuer les réparations, avait été entièrement vidée – tout le contenu du grenier encombrait maintenant le couloir – et paraissait immense. Le plafond se reflétait dans le parquet brillant. Butler soupira et ferma les yeux. D'ici, il n'entendait pas la flûte d'Artemis, et il savoura le silence avec bonheur.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Butler ouvrit les yeux et sortit son Sig Sauer de son holster, écoutant attentivement. Ses doutes se confirmèrent : quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Le garde du corps traversa le couloir en trois enjambées et s'arrêta devant la porte du petit salon. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et le soleil entrait à pleins flots, illuminant la pièce encombrée de coussins, de caisses ouvertes, de vêtements éparpillés, de vases cassés et de livres. Angeline Fowl, tournant le dos à la porte, était assise sur le canapé qui trônait au centre de tout ce capharnaüm et sanglotait faiblement. Butler rangea son pistolet et entra discrètement.

-Madame Fowl ? dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est dangereux de se mettre dos à la porte, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Angeline se retourna en sursaut. Le maquillage mauve de la jeune femme avait coulé, emporté par les larmes, assombrissant les cernes sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux emmêlés retombaient en mèches molles sur son front.

-Butler, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, madame ? répondit l'Eurasien en se rapprochant.

La veuve se retourna et Butler remarqua le coffret en bois ouvragé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il vit également ce que le coffret contenait – ou plutôt, ne contenait pas. Le garde du corps aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre les murs, mais le manoir aurait risqué de s'écrouler. L'Eurasien soupira. Artemis allait être furieux.

**SALLE DE SPECTACLE DU CONSERVATOIRE DE DUBLIN, IRLANDE (UNE DEMIE-HEURE PLUS TARD)**

~ _Artemis_

Contrairement aux prédictions de son garde du corps, Artemis n'était pas furieux, mais seulement de très, _très_ mauvaise humeur. Ce qui n'était qu'une très légère amélioration.

Il avait rarement eu aussi peu envie d'aller à un concert. À vrai dire, il aurait presque préféré accompagner Juliet pour une journée au centre commercial plutôt que d'aller à ce concert-là. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Malheureusement, Juliet, plutôt que d'aller faire le tour des grands magasins, avait préféré assister au concert des Fêtes de fin d'année du Conservatoire de Musique de Dublin – Artemis aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'elle le faisait dans l'unique but de l'exaspérer –, et le jeune Fowl tournait en rond dans les coulisses de la salle de spectacle, résistant à l'envie de prendre la fuite. Il alla plutôt, pour la dixième fois depuis trois minutes, écarter un léger pan du rideau pour regarder dans la salle, priant pour qu'_elle_ se soit soudainement évaporé, qu'_elle _n'ai en réalité jamais répondu à son appel téléphonique qu'il regrettait déjà amèrement, que _sa_ présence n'ait été qu'une hallucination dûe au stress. Mais non.  
Rose Hind était bien assise au troisième rang, à côté de Butler, Angeline et Juliet.

~ _Rose_

À l'opposé de son jeune meilleur ennemi, Rose était d'excellente humeur.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'assister à un spectacle, et depuis qu'elle vivait chez Paddy et ne pouvait même plus jouer du piano pour se changer les idées, la musique lui manquait terriblement. Aussi, quand Artemis lui avait téléphoné pour l'inviter à son concert, elle faillit provoquer la surdité précoce de son interlocuteur en poussant un hurlement de joie.

De plus, le menuisier-charpentier était arrivé juste avant le départ de la jeune femme, et avait pu la prévenir qu'il avait suivi le plan à la lettre – non sans agrémenter son rapport de remarques ''subtiles'' sur la récompense qu'il souhaitait obtenir, et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de rapporter ici –, et Rose était ravie d'avoir trouvé le moyen de venger la perte de son foyer – et de sa réputation.  
Depuis une semaine, la jeune femme restait cloîtrée dans la cave de Paddy, ne sortant jamais. Une fois, elle avait essayé de retourner travailler, et elle s'était aventurée dans la rue, sa sacoche pleine de Bibles à l'épaule ; mais elle n'avait pu supporter les regards haineux, les chuchotements dans son dos, les passants qui changeaient de trottoir pour ne pas la croiser. Elle s'était figée en plein milieu du trottoir, s'était retournée et avait filé chez Paddy en courant, terrifiée, le mot susurré d'un ton de répulsion par les commères dans son dos tournant en boucle dans sa tête.  
« _Pédophile ! »  
_  
-Madame ?

Rose sursauta. La lumière tamisée de la petite salle de spectacle ne lui permit pas d'identifier précisément le mastodonte qui venait de lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin pour reconnaître le troll qui servait de garde du corps à Artemis. La jeune femme grimaça. Son oeil poché avait énormément désenflé, mais restait un souvenir cuisant.

-Oui ?  
-Nous ne nous sommes pas déjà vus ?

« _Oh non. Protège-moi, mon Dieu ! »_

-Je ne crois pas, désolée.  
-Hum... grommela le garde du corps d'un air sceptique. Excusez-moi.

Rose se retourna, à la recherche d'une place. Elle constata en grimaçant qu'il n'y en avait aucune, à part celle à côté de Pantagruel.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-elle à l'adresse de Butler. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous, si ça ne dérange pas ? Il n'y a plus de places ailleurs...

Butler se tut pendant un long moment, accentuant le malaise de la jeune femme.

-Oui, asseyez-vous, finit-il par dire.

Rose s'assit. La place était au tout dernier rang, et elle avait une excellente vue sur toute la scène, pour l'instant dissimulée par de lourds rideaux. Elle remarqua que, derrière un pan de ces derniers, plusieurs paires d'yeux scrutaient la salle. Des yeux d'enfants. Rose sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Des petits Mozart en herbe, de quatorze ans au plus... Rose se força à rester calme. La salle était bourrée de parents venus admirer la prestation de leurs rejetons.  
À ce propos, Rose se demanda si la mère d'Artemis était venue le voir. La jeune femme se tourna et dut se lever à moitié pour voir les spectateurs assis à côté de Butler. Elle supposa que la femme brune à l'air triste, assise entre Butler et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lourdement maquillée en train d'écouter de la musique sur son walkman, était Angeline Fowl ; et fut ravie de voir des traces toutes récentes de larmes sur ses joues. La mémoire de Rose ne l'avait donc pas trahie.

Les lumières tamisées de la salle s'éteignirent, et Rose se rassit confortablement. Dans un bruissement mécanique et doux, les rideaux s'ouvrirent lentement. Les projecteurs de la scène s'allumèrent, révélant un piano dans un coin, des micros pendus au plafond, au-dessus des gradins réservés aux choeurs, des micros sur pied devant pour les solistes, et des pupitres un peu partout.  
Une petite bonne femme vint à un des micros des solistes, et fit un rapide discours que Rose n'écouta pas du tout, toute son attention allant aux choristes vêtus de blanc qui s'installaient sur les gradins. Que des enfants. Rose était aux anges.

Après le départ de la bonne femme, la chorale interpréta la version ukrainienne du _Carol of the Bells_ et _Scarborough Fair_, un vieux chant anglais_. _Un trio de solistes s'avança pour chanter _In This Heart_. L'une d'elle vint ensuite au micro et entonna joyeusement _Firelands _et _Walking in the air, _deux chants traditionnels, accompagnée de l'orchestre qui était arrivé entretemps.  
Rose essaya vainement de repérer Artemis parmis le groupe de flûtistes, pendant que l'orchestre interprétait une version instrumentale de _Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, _une chanson de U2.  
La jeune femme reconnut vaguement quelques chansons de My Bloody Valentine, diverses musiques classique au piano et une des suites de Bach interprétée par un violoncelle mal accordé, avant qu'Artemis n'entre enfin sur la scène, sa flûte à la main et une moue prétentieuse et renfrognée assombrissant son visage, qui paraissait presque translucide sous la lumière violente des projecteurs.  
Rose ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Ce garçon avait la chance de participer à un concert – chose pour laquelle Rose aurait volontiers tué, du temps où elle se contentait d'accompagner la chorale de la Chapelle au piano –, et il boudait. Sa meilleure ennemie envoya une rapide prière à son Dieu pour que le jeune Fowl se ridiculise sur scène en guise de punition.

Hélas – ou heureusement, tout est relatif – le Dieu de Rose devait être en train de piquer un roupillon, car comme « humiliation » Artemis n'eut qu'un micro récalcitrant à se régler à sa hauteur. Rose se consola en pensant à la _vraie_ punition qui attendait le jeune garçon, et retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Après avoir réglé ses comptes avec le micro, Artemis accorda rapidement sa flûte, et attendit le signal du chef d'orchestre pour entonner la _Pavane _de Fauré, accompagné d'un guitariste coiffé comme un balai espagnol. Et Rose, qui d'ordinaire détestait la flûte traversière, se crut transportée au paradis.  
Fidèle à lui-même, Artemis interprétait le morceau avec un pur génie, et Rose, pendant un bref, très bref instant, se demanda comment elle était capable de le haïr. Il lui suffit de repenser à son ancien appartement pour que tout sentiment de culpabilité la quitte aussitôt. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'Artemis, judicieusement éclairé par les projecteurs, l'air à la fois concentré et parti dans un autre monde, donnant presque vie à un simple morceau de musique, avait presque l'air d'un ange. Inaccessible.  
Rose sentit toute sa bonne humeur se dégonfler comme un ballon crevé. Elle entendit à peine les applaudissements tonitruants suivant la prestation d'Artemis. Tout ce qu'elle retint du reste du spectacle fut les deux autres morceaux qu'Artemis interpréta un peu plus tard, la _Sonate pour flûte _de Poulenc et la fameuse _Sicilienne_ qui fut jouée sans la moindre fausse note.

Rose sursauta quand la lumière se ralluma. Les lourds rideaux dissimulaient à nouveaux la scène, et le public commençait à partir en commentant le spectacle.

-Excusez-moi, madame, vous bloquez le passage.

Rose se leva précipitamment pour laisser passer Butler. Ce dernier la remercia d'un léger signe de tête, imité par la jeune fille blonde qui n'avait pas quitté son walkman du concert. Angeline, en revanche, gardait la tête baissée et s'essuyait les yeux en reniflant. Rose ne cacha pas son sourire.

« _Lorsque tu riais de moi, espèce de truie stupide, je t'ai frappée de la malédiction de mon bien-aimé Dieu, et tu n'as pas cessé de rire. Vois ce qu'il t'en coûte, désormais !_ » jubila intérieurement Rose en emboîtant le pas de la veuve Fowl.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et il neigeait. Rose se planta à l'entrée du Conservatoire, sous un lampadaire, regardant avec envie les boissons chaudes distribuées dans le hall. La jeune femme se sermonna. Elle avait à peine assez d'argent pour payer le bus afin de rentrer chez elle, et traverser Dublin à pied à onze heures du soir ne la tentait guère. Artemis, la sacoche contenant sa flûte à l'épaule, sortit du Conservatoire. Rose lui sourit. Un regard haineux lui répondit, et le jeune garçon rejoignit sa mère, la blondinette et le géant postés un peu plus loin. Il s'adressa à Butler, lui confia sa flûte et, ignorant le regard surpris et suspicieux de ce dernier, retourna dans le hall. À la surprise de Rose, les trois autres s'en allèrent.  
Quand ils tournèrent le coin de rue, Artemis surgit du Conservatoire et fonça vers sa meilleure ennemie. Face à face, ils se toisèrent avec méfiance et défi.

-Le troll géant qui te sers de garde du corps a accepté de t'abandonner au Conservatoire de Dublin ? finit par demander Rose. J'aimerais bien savoir quel mensonge tu lui as servi, pour qu'il ait l'air aussi peu convaincu.  
-Je lui ais dit qu'un ami m'avait invité pour le dîner.  
-Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne te croyait pas. C'est très mal de mentir, tu sais. Tu peux aller en Enfer pour moins que ça.  
-Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé aller au Paradis. Ça m'aurait évité de vous retrouver dans l'au-delà, si toutefois il en existe un. Comment avez-vous trouvé le concert ?

Rose hésita. Elle songea au mauvais tour qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer à Artemis, et elle eut pitié de lui. Elle lui devait au moins d'être sincère.

-Vraiment très, très bien, répondit-elle. Toutes les prestations étaient bonnes, et... ça me fait mal au coeur de le dire à voix haute, mais tu es vraiment doué.  
-Merci. Je savais déjà que je suis surdoué, mais je ne me doutais pas que les autres élèves se débrouillaient aussi. Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Toute compassion la quitta sur le champ.

-Sale môme prétentieux.  
-Et fier de l'être, rétorqua le jeune garçon avec un sourire amusé. Je peux venir manger chez vous ?

Rose retint un sourire enchanté. Si en plus, Artemis lui facilitait la tâche ! La jeune femme se força à avoir l'air outrée par le sans-gêne du jeune Fowl.

-Et en quel honneur j'accepterais de nourrir un cancrelat comme toi ?  
-Il y aura une part de vérité à mon mensonge, répondit Artemis d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, vexé d'être traité de cancrelat. Vous feriez une bonne action, ce qui ne vous ferait pas de mal au passage.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour nous payer le bus à tout les deux. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de marcher.

~ _Artemis_

Malheureusement pour Rose, si, ça dérangeait Artemis de marcher. De plus, il était furieux contre elle. Le jeune garçon estima que c'était des raisons suffisantes pour chiper le portefeuille de Rose dans la poche de cette dernière et s'enfuir en catimini pour prendre le bus jusqu'à chez elle.  
Installé bien au chaud à l'arrière du bus, imaginant avec délice Rose en train de courir dans le froid, Artemis n'en demeurait pas moins sur le qui-vive. Son instinct lui soufflait que son ennemie allait lui faire payer chèrement la perte de son foyer, et Artemis avait très vite compris que Rose n'était pas à sous-estimer, loin de là ; et il se demandait avec inquiétude si la perle était liée au châtiment qu'elle comptait lui faire subir.

Le bus s'arrêta à Phoenix Park, et Artemis quitta à regret sa place confortable, resserrant le col de son manteau. Il alla s'installer sur un banc devant le parc, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour échapper autant que possible à la morsure du froid. Le jeune Fowl se demanda, pour la millième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, ce que Rose voulait vraiment dans sa quête de la Haine absolue. Et, comme pour les cent quatre-vingt dix-neuvième fois précédentes, Artemis ne trouva aucune réponse plausible à sa question. Il repensa soudain à la chanson que Juliet écoutait pendant qu'il essayait de réviser. _Gimme Danger. _Des bruits de pas précipités lui firent tourner la tête. Rose se précipitait vers lui, l'air très mécontente -ce qui est un euphémisme de taille-. Artemis se leva.

_Gimme danger, little stranger..._

« _Est-ce ça que cherche Rose ?_ » se demanda le jeune garçon alors que cette dernière s'effondrait sur le banc, à bout de souffle, une main posée sur son coeur.

-Sale... morveux, articula-t-elle entre deux respirations. Si je pouvais... t'arracher la tête.  
-Je suis sûr que vous le regretteriez par la suite, répondit Artemis.

Rose ne répondit pas. Une bonne minute passa. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'usine de Paddy, suivie par le jeune Fowl songeur.

-Rose, est-ce que vous connaissez Iggy & The Stooges ?

-De quoi ?

-Non... laissez tomber.

Rose farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la clef de la porte de service de l'usine. Elle pâlit. Avec un air faussement coupable, Artemis les lui tendit avec le portefeuille.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte en grommelant.

-Nous entrons dans un terrain dangereux, prévint-elle en laissant passer Artemis. Maintenant, tu me suis, tu regardes droit devant toi et surtout, _tu la boucles_ !

Artemis ne protesta pas, malgré son envie de rire. Le duo traversa l'usine sentant la sciure et la cigarette humide au pas de course. Rose grimpa un escalier quatre à quatre, franchit un rideaux de perle et piqua un sprint dans un couloir, Artemis la suivant difficilement. La jeune femme ouvrit une porte sur laquelle était peint l'espèce de symbole qu'elle portait sur elle en médaillon (la croix avec le soleil), et faillit décapiter Artemis en claquant la porte.

-Vous êtes vraiment ridicule, dit Artemis d'un ton méprisant alors que Rose regardait par le trou de la serrure si Paddy était dans le couloir.  
-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est forcé de vivre ici, rétorqua Rose, avec ce porc qui ne pense qu'à forniquer !

Artemis haussa les épaules et regarda le mobilier. Enfin, si on peut considérer le matelas dans un coin de la pièce et la caisse poussiéreuse posée au milieu comme un mobilier.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Paddy de me prêter une couverture et un oreiller, dit Rose d'un air sombre. Dès que je veux faire la vaisselle ou me laver les mains, je suis obligé d'aller dans ses appartements, et cette ordure en profite pour...

La jeune femme se tut. Artemis ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Où est le tableau de la fille aux cheveux roux ? finit par demander le jeune Fowl à Rose qui se dirigeait vers la caisse.  
-Je l'ai caché, répondit-elle en sortant un saladier recouvert de papier aluminium et un set de table de la caisse. Je ne veux pas que Paddy s'en approche.

Artemis alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Au fait, ajouta Rose, elle a un nom, la « fille aux cheveux roux ». Mary Ann.  
-Oui, je sais. La fille qui a vécu à la Chapelle, du temps où c'était un orphelinat comme les autres.  
-À cause de ses cheveux roux, le prêtre du village, un vieux gâteux complètement taré, disait que c'était une sorcière, et elle était la tête de Turc de tous les autres orphelins. Quand elle a eu dix-neuf ans, des fanatiques dirigés par le prêtre l'ont capturée et l'ont brûlée vivante dans la crypte de la Chapelle. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, peu de gens au village se sont rendus compte de l'horreur de ce crime moyenâgeux. Le prêtre et ses complices ont été dénoncés à la police judiciaire, et les quelques personnes qui ont protesté à la mort de Mary Ann, chassées par les autres villageois, se sont réfugiées à la Chapelle...  
-Et ont créé une secte conservant les principaux idéaux du christianisme mais abandonnant le dieu originel pour glorifier Mary Ann, compléta Artemis. Quelle délicate attention. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
-Purée de pommes de terre, que j'ai faite moi-même ! répondit Rose après un lourd silence en s'installant à côté d'Artemis avec le saladier, deux assiettes ébréchées et des couverts à la main.

Artemis se pencha au-dessus du récipient et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

-Charmante bouillie d'asticots.

La gifle faillit lui décoller la tête. De la purée tomba sur le matelas.

-Il y a longtemps que ça me démangeait. Et ne t'avises pas de l'ouvrir encore, cancrelat, parce que je meurs d'envie de recommencer.

Le repas se fit dans le silence. Artemis aurait bien voulu faire un aimable commentaire sur la purée froide et pleine de morceaux, mais sa joue brûlante lui fit garder le silence. Les deux ennemis ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs regards emplis de défi et de haine.  
Rose posa son assiette vide sur le plancher.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour traiter ma purée de bouillie d'asticots. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Artemis posa son assiette à son tour.

-La perle de ma mère. Ne faites pas cette tête d'innocent, Rose. J'ai compris que vous l'avez faite voler par Paddy quand il est venu travailler chez moi. Dites-moi où est cette perle.

Rose sourit. Artemis frissonna. Il détestait ce genre de sourires. Ce genre de sourires qui disaient que ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Tu sais que j'ai été invitée au mariage de tes parents ? Ton père disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se marier sans être soutenu par sa mascotte. Le but de cette invitation était évidemment de m'utiliser comme tête de Turc afin d'amuser la galerie ; mais du coup, j'étais là quand il a offert cette perle à Angeline. Une perle magnifique, une sorte de larme argentée de la taille d'un ongle. Mais tu l'as sans doute déjà vue, non ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?  
-C'est en ruminant ma colère contre toi que j'ai repensé à la perle, continua Rose, son sourire s'élargissant. Ta maman doit être très triste d'avoir perdu le premier cadeau que lui a fait son défunt mari, non ? Elle déprimait déjà à moitié depuis sa mort... que va-t-elle devenir si la perle demeure introuvable ?  
-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT ? hurla Artemis.

Rose lui montra le plat de purée vide avec un sourire ravi et diabolique.

-Il y avait vraiment des gros morceaux dans cette purée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Artemis se jeta sur Rose et serra son cou de toutes ses forces. Rose s'empara de son assiette et l'écrasa sur la tête d'Artemis, qui hurla de douleur. Rose le saisit par les cheveux et le projeta sur le parquet. Artemis, des étoiles dansant devant les yeux, parvint à s'emparer d'une fourchette et la planta dans la main de Rose qui s'approchait. Du sang épais sortit de la blessure, mais la jeune femme parvint à rester de marbre et asséna une nouvelle gifle à Artemis.  
Il parvint à se relever, mais Rose le saisit par le col et le propulsa sur la caisse, qui se brisa sous le poids du jeune garçon. Artemis tenta de bouger, mais tous ses membres lui faisaient horriblement mal. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, là où Rose lui avait fracassé l'assiette sur la tête. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, tenant sa main ensanglantée sur son coeur, et le toisa d'un air moqueur.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me battras de cette manière, dit-elle. Quand on est aussi petit que toi, il ne faut pas utiliser la force pour détruire quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'intelligence, c'est ça la seule arme que tu as. Essaye d'y penser, la prochaine fois.

Rose prit Artemis dans ses bras et sortit de son « appartement ». Elle traversa rapidement celui de Paddy, quitta l'usine et, dans la rue, se dirigea vers Phoenix Park. Elle longea la grille du parc, s'arrêta devant un pub, près d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine avec le coude et posa Artemis sur le siège en plastique. Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête et repartit tranquillement.

Artemis la maudit de toutes ses forces et tenta de s'emparer du combiné, mais la fatigue le terrassa et son bras retomba mollement. Il se roula en boule et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Liste des musiques utilisées dans ce chapitre :

- "Gimme Danger" d'Iggy & The Stooges  
- "Sicilienne, Opus 78" de Gabriel Fauré  
- "Pavane, Opus 50" de Gabriel Fauré  
- "Sonate pour flûte et piano" de Francis Poulenc  
- "Schedryk (Ukrainian Carol of the Bells)" de Pink Martini  
- "Scarborough Fair" un vieux chant anglais anonyme (la version Simon & Garfunkel est la meilleure)  
- "In This Heart" de Lais  
- "Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" de U2  
- "Firelands" et "Walking in the Air" dont je ne connais pas les créateurs...


	8. 7 - La larmoyante statue de glace

**Chapitre 7 – La larmoyante statue de glace**

* * *

**DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

Artemis fut réveillé par le froid.

Il avait neigé pendant une grande partie de la nuit, et un épais duvet blanc et glacé avait recouvert la capitale de l'Irlande. Des visages d'enfants émerveillés se pressaient aux fenêtres des maisons, tandis que leur père déblayaient tant bien que mal un chemin de la porte d'entrée de leur propriété à leur voiture.

Artemis, grelottant, tout ankylosé d'être resté roulé en boule toute la nuit, observait ces hommes d'un regard rendu vitreux par le froid. Juste en face de la cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il se trouvait, un homme encore ensommeillé, ayant revêtu un épais manteau par-dessus son pyjama, creusait à l'aide d'une pelle un couloir entre la porte d'entrée d'un pub qui devait lui appartenir et une vieille Ford Anglia à la carrosserie décolorée, encouragé par sa femme et ses deux enfants, restés sur le perron.

En regardant voler dans les airs les pelletées de neige soulevées par l'homme sous le regard de ses enfants, Artemis repensa à son propre père. À chaque fois qu'il neigeait pendant la nuit, il venait aider ses domestiques à déblayer un chemin jusqu'au portail du manoir. Des larmes – qui avaient tout de même l'avantage d'être chaudes – commençèrent à couler sur ses joues gelées.

Le bonhomme avait enfin réussi à atteindre sa voiture, et en se tournant d'un air triomphant vers sa femme et ses gamins qui l'acclamaient comme s'il avait creusé le tunnel sous la Manche, il vit une petite chose noire et grelottante dans la cabine téléphonique. Il mit quelques secondes à s'aperçevoir que cette chose était un petit garçon, si immobile et au regard si fixe qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue de glace en train de fondre.

Artemis, le regard brouillé par les larmes, crut reconnaître son père qui se précipitait vers lui. Il voulut l'appeler, mais son « Père, tu m'avais tellement manqué » articulé d'une faible voix fut noyé dans une terrible quinte de toux. Une douleur fulgurante le prit là où Rose lui avait fracassé l'assiette sur la tête, et tout devint encore plus flou.

-Elaine ? Pourquoi il dormait dans la cabine téléphonique le garçon ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, cervelle de mascarpone !  
-Bah, chais pas moi... Regarde, on dirait qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Il est mort ?  
-Ne sois pas stupide, Andrew, on ne meurt pas comme ça ! Tiens, il se réveille, je crois.

Artemis avait l'impression qu'un porc-épic avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Il se redressa brusquement en toussant à en cracher ses entrailles, faisant sursauter Andrew et Elaine qui reculèrent précipitamment.

-Papa ! Il s'est réveillé !

_Papa. _Artemis, la gorge en feu, ressentit brusquement un immense vide en lui-même. _Papa. _Jamais Artemis Senior n'avait toléré que son fils l'appelle ainsi. Il considérait cela comme une marque d'irrespect. Artemis se rappela de toutes les gifles qu'il avait reçues quand, étant encore petit, il utilisait inconsciemment le mot banni pour s'adresser à son père. Il se sentit soudain si triste, si effroyablement triste, sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi.

-S'il-te-plaît, petit, arrête de tousser comme ça, tu vas t'étouffer.

Artemis sentit un liquide brûlant et sucré couler dans sa gorge. Il retrouva une respiration calme, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
L'homme de tout à l'heure, toujours vêtu d'une robe de chambre, lui faisait boire à petites gorgées du lait au miel.  
De près, il ressemblait moins à Artemis Senior. Moins bien rasé, moins jeune, une peau plus mate, des yeux plus clairs. Un air plus gentil.

Derrière lui, Andrew et Elaine, les deux enfants, observaient Artemis avec une intensité gênante. Il leur aurait volontiers adressé un regard noir à en faire frémir la Mort en personne, mais la simple perspective de bouger un quart des muscles de son visage l'épuisa. Tout l'épuisait. Le froid, l'or qu'il ne possédait pas, son père mort, sa mère dépressive, Rose, la musique. La vie.  
La vie l'épuisait.

-Petit ? Est-ce que tu peux parler ? Dis un mot, s'il-te-plaît.

La tasse de lait au miel était vide. Artemis déglutit, et grimaça. Sa gorge était terriblement douloureuse, malgré la boisson chaude. Le jeune Fowl ouvrit la bouche et parvint finalement à croasser :

-Un mot, s'il-te-plaît.

La suite des événements lui parut très floue ; non pas qu'il s'était évanoui de nouveau, mais il avait tout simplement cessé de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait. Quand il finit par s'aperçevoir qu'il était assis à côté de Butler qui conduisait la Bentley familiale, il supposa qu'il était parvenu à articuler son nom et son numéro de téléphone. Artemis entendit que son garde du corps lui parlait, mais il préféra feindre de regarder le paysage.  
La neige avait cédé la place à une pluie drue ; les campagnes encore immaculées la nuit dernière prenaient une teinte grise, sale. Le jeune Fowl essaya de repenser au barman, mais le visage d'Artemis Senior brouillait les traits du père d'Andrew et Elaine.

-Artemis ? … Artemis, je te parle !

Avec un soupir exaspéré, le jeune garçon se détourna de la vitre de la voiture.

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti hier soir ? Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude, bon sang ! Et ta mère, tu as pensé à ta mère ?

Malgré la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé, Artemis fut scandalisé par le ton furieux de Butler.

« _Pour qui il se prend, ce vulgaire majordome ? Pour mon père ? _»

Butler s'énervait toujours, mais son jeune maître ne l'écoutait plus, ne l'entendait plus. Artemis se pencha, alluma l'autoradio et monta le son. Butler se tut aussitôt, le souffle coupé par l'insolence du jeune garçon. L'envie d'arracher l'appareil de son encoche pour frapper le jeune Fowl avec se lisait dans les yeux de l'Eurasien, mais il se contenta d'éteindre la radio, et le voyage s'acheva dans le silence.

Artemis sursauta.  
Il se redressa en position assise, repoussant ses couvertures. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre ; les rideaux avaient été soigneusement tirés de manière à laisser filtrer un peu de lumière.  
L'ordinateur laissait échapper un constant et réconfortant bourdonnement, et l'on entendait le bruit, étouffé par les épais rideaux, de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la fenêtre à double vitrage.  
Ce n'étaient pas ces bruits qui avaient réveillé Artemis.

Il se leva d'un bond et, enfilant une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama, il sortit de la pièce au pas de course, traversa le couloir à toute vitesse et grimpa quatre-à-quatre l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du petit salon, et colla son oreille contre le bois verni. Quelqu'un pleurait. Artemis eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
_Angeline _pleurait.

Le jeune Fowl s'éloigna précipitamment de la porte et se cogna contre le rebord d'une petite table au mur opposé, se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Il avait toujours détesté entendre sa mère pleurer, mais cette fois était différente, cette fois il savait pourquoi elle pleurait : à cause de la perle. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait perdu la perle, et Artemis savait qu'elle ne la retrouverait jamais. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été fichu de la reprendre à Rose, parce qu'il avait cru qu'accepter l'offre de Haine de cette dernière ne ferait de toute façon pas empirer les choses.

Artemis savait qu'Angeline pleurait par sa faute, et c'était insupportable.

Ses mains parcoururent fébrilement la surface de la petite table et se refermèrent sur le manche d'un chandelier doré. Artemis ouvrit violemment la porte du petit salon en brandissant le chandelier comme une arme, la rage déformant son visage et ses pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête.

-_Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! Tu t'imagines quoi, que ça le ramènera ? Non, ça ne le ramènera jamais, parce qu'il est mort, _il est mort_, tu entends ? Et toi, tu ne fait que pleurer comme si ça pouvait faire remonter le temps, pendant que _moi _j'essaye d'aller de l'avant, mais tu t'en moques, je parie, oui, c'est ça, tu t'en moques de ce que je peux bien faire, je peux bien traîner avec une pédophile qui me déteste, tu t'en moques, je pourrais bien mourir, me tirer une balle dans la tête que tu t'en ficherais, tu ne peux pleurer que sur un seul cadavre ! Et..._

Artemis se tut brusquement comme si ses cordes vocales s'étaient évaporées. À vrai dire, il avait l'impression que c'était le cas, il avait l'impression que tout son corps se consumait sur place et que les cendres se dispersaient aux quatre vents.  
Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute – qu'il avait hurlé même –, et que sa mère le fixait avec surprise, horreur et chagrin de ses yeux embués, et surtout qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite un gros morceau de verre qu'elle avait commencé à appliquer sur son poignet gauche duquel un léger filet de sang avait commencé de couler.

Un bruit sourd troubla le lourd silence qui s'était installé : Artemis avait lâché le chandelier. Une éternité était peut-être passée alors que l'enfant et la mère se contentaient de se fixer, sans rien dire.  
Artemis se dit qu'il devrait peut-être ramasser le chandelier. Mais s'excuser, avant tout. Aller vers sa mère, et se jeter dans ses bras, lui demander pardon et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Artemis, sans la moindre parole, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte avec douceur.  
Puis il retourna dans sa chambre en courant, s'y enferma et s'effondra sur son lit, versant plus de larmes en une demie-heure qu'il n'en avait versé en presque dix ans d'existence.


	9. 8 - La noyade de l'innocence

**Chapitre 8 – La noyade de l'innocence**

* * *

**MANOIR FOWL, IRLANDE**

Il cessa de pleuvoir alors que les dernières larmes d'Artemis séchaient sur ses joues.

Le jeune garçon resta allongé sur le dos, regardant sans les voir les mosaïques qui recouvraient le plafond de sa chambre. À voir son visage inexpressif, il était tout simplement impossible d'imaginer qu'à peine quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant ses sanglots étaient si violents que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Artemis se redressa sur son séant et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il remarqua alors un plateau avec des biscuits et une tasse de thé sur son bureau, probablement placé là juste après qu'il soit ramené de Dublin. Le jeune garçon se leva et traversa sa chambre avec une telle lenteur qu'il semblait évoluer sous l'eau.  
Il prit la tasse dans sa main. Comme il s'y attendait, le liquide était froid. Artemis reposa la tasse et, dédaignant complètement les biscuits, ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit une petite boîte en carton bleu cyan. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la boîte à la main, et l'ouvrit.

Cette boîte, il l'avait reçue à l'occasion de son cinquième anniversaire. Elle contenait des caillous ; une bonne cinquantaine de petits caillous lisses, ronds et d'un éclatant blanc cassé.  
C'était le premier vrai cadeau de son père qu'Artemis avait reçu jusque là ; auparavant, Artemis Senior s'était contenté de fournir à Angeline l'argent nécessaire pour le cadeau qu'elle souhaitait offrir à son fils, mais jamais il ne lui avait choisi lui-même le moindre présent.  
Jusqu'à ce jour-là, où il lui avait remis la boîte en lui ébouriffant les cheveux maladroitement, peu habitué aux gestes d'affection.

Avant la mort de son père, Artemis s'était souvent demandé à quoi ces cailloux étaient censés lui servir – il était évident pour lui qu'un cadeau offert par son père lui serait forcément d'une grande utilité dans le futur. Artemis Senior n'avait jamais répondu aux questions de son fils, et il ne le ferait jamais. Cela ne dérangeait plus guère le fils en question, qui s'en moquait maintenant éperduement, depuis que la radio avait annoncé le naufrage du _Fowl Star_. Il avait relégué la boîte de cailloux au fond d'un tiroir, et ne l'en ressortait pratiquement jamais. Plus parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer dès qu'il la voyait que par réel chagrin nostalgique.

Artemis sortit de la boîte un des cailloux blancs, qui avaient viré au gris clair avec le temps, et y planta son regard. D'habitude, sa vue se brouillait à ce moment-là ; mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux restèrent secs et son coeur ne saigna pas.  
Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà, inconsciemment, décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais sortir la moindre émotion de l'intérieur de sa tête. Peut-être les deux.

Il referma son poing sur la pierre grise, visa soigneusement, et lança le caillou, qui envoya partout des éclaboussures en atterrissant dans la tasse de thé froid.  
Artemis prit un autre caillou, visa, le lança. Cette fois, il rebondit sur le bord de la tasse, y laissant une légère fêlure, et se retrouva sur la soucoupe. Le troisième caillou rejoignit le premier dans la tasse, le quatrième s'écrasa contre le mur et roula sur le bureau, le cinquième coula lui aussi dans le reste de thé.

Il fallut qu'Artemis vide la moitié de la boîte bleue pour que le moindre reste d'émotion ait quitté son esprit, arraché, emporté lambeau par lambeau et se noyant dans du Earl Grey froid. Artemis n'eut finalement plus à sa disposition qu'un esprit, une âme vidée. Une âme de machine.

Donc, il était calme, _parfaitement_ calme. Et, surtout, prêt à réfléchir.

Malgré tout, il continua de jeter les cailloux, un à un, mécaniquement. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer.  
Vu de l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'un gamin au regard légèrement vitreux, qui balançait sans relâche des cailloux dans une tasse de thé. Personne n'aurait deviné que son esprit était en pleine ébullition.

Il s'employa d'abord à repasser tous les souvenirs d'Artemis Senior qui avaient été engrangés pendant presque une décennie. Artemis, tout en regardant sans y accorder la moindre attention un caillou effectuer un magnifique arc de cercle avant d'atterrir dans la tasse, revit son père se promener en ville avec lui, le visage si vide, inexpressif et menaçant que les passants changeaient de trottoir pour ne pas le croiser. Il revit Artemis premier du nom lui adresser en passant son fameux regard, celui qui refilait la chair de poule et qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait les yeux à la fois recouverts de glace et capables de cracher du feu ; ce regard qui était essentiellement adressé à ceux avec qui Artemis Senior organisait ses crimes, à une grande partie des serveurs, vendeurs et tailleurs d'Europe, parfois aussi à son propre fils lorsqu'il se comportait avec insolence. Regard, en réalité, qu'Artemis Senior arborait pratiquement en toutes circonstances, et qui ne désertait son visage, lui rendant enfin un visage humain et chaleureux, que quand il se trouvait en présence d'Angeline.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira furtivement les lèvres d'Artemis alors qu'il comprenait enfin. Cet air inexpressif, cette froideur, ce terrifiant regard.  
Une simple armure. Contre le monde, ses pièges et ses malheurs.

« _S'il avait des yeux recouverts de glace, c'était pour les empêcher de laisser filtrer la moindre de ses émotions. Mon père n'était pas dénué de sentiments. Il était juste particulièrement doué pour les dissimuler._ »

Cette pensée réchauffa Artemis des pieds à la tête. Le jeune Fowl se plut, pendant un très court instant, à imaginer qu'en réalité son père l'aimait vraiment et aurait bien aimé qu'il l'appelle « Papa ». Mais cette agréable pensée ne pouvait être qu'une hypothèse, puisqu'Artemis premier du nom avait gardé pour lui toutes ses émotions afin qu'elles ne puissent jamais être utilisées contre lui. Brillante – et surtout diablement efficace – stratégie.

« _Certes, il a péri malgré tout_, songea le fils du défunt en visant la tasse de Earl Grey, _mais pas trahi par ses émotions. Il a été trahi par son intelligence. _»

Artemis lança son caillou. Le projectile rebondit sur le tas qui commençait à dépasser du rebord de la tasse. Si son père avait été plus intelligent, il aurait mieux organisé son expédition, il aurait envisagé tous les scénarios et préparé une contre-attaque secrète à chacun d'eux avant de se lancer dans l'aventure, et son navire n'aurait pas coulé, que ça soit à cause d'un iceberg comme le prétendaient les journalistes ou par l'initiative d'un quelconque ennemi personnel ou autre comme le pensait secrètement son fils.

Artemis, prêt à jeter un autre caillou, suspendit son geste. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont la vitre lui renvoya un reflet flou de lui-même. Artemis s'efforça d'imiter le regard de son père, et fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il recouvrit mentalement ses yeux de glace opaque ne laissant filtrer que toute la haine et la froideur qu'il avait en lui. Certes, dans le reflet imparfait que lui renvoyait la fenêtre de sa chambre, il voyait bien que la glace était encore fragile et prête à voler en éclats, mais c'était toujours un début.  
Pour la première fois, Artemis envisagea sérieusement de prendre la suite de son père. Avec un peu d'entraînement il parviendrait à être aussi impénétrable qu'Artemis Senior, et à défaut de le défaire de ses craintes et ses chagrins qu'il ne pouvait effacer, ça le rendrait plus crédible aux yeux des autres malfaiteurs avec qui il pourrait traiter ; et peut-être même qu'en rendant ses émotions invisibles aux yeux des autres, il parviendrait à les estomper légèrement aux siens, ce qui serait une très nette amélioration.

Artemis récupéra par terre le caillou qu'il avait fini par lâcher, concentré qu'il était sur son regard diabolique, et le lança avec plus de violence que les autres. Les autres cailloux qui reposaient dans la tasse furent projetés contre le mur et sur le bureau qui était devenu un lac de Earl Grey. Artemis n'y prêta aucune attention et prit un autre caillou.

« _Oui. Maintenant que je sais comment il faisait pour supporter la charge de son immense empire du crime et de tout ce que ça implique, je suis capable de prendre la suite de mon père. Mais... _»

Le caillou roula sous le bureau.

« … _Vais-je finir par périr comme lui ? Où suis-je assez intelligent pour m'en sortir ? _»

À nous qui connaissons son avenir, la réponse à cette question nous paraît évidente. Mais Artemis hésita. Le doute troubla son esprit parfaitement calme, tel un caillou blanc créant des remous sur la surface d'un lac en ricochant.

Lui qui, avec son air prétentieux et hautain, avait toujours semblé convaincu de sa supériorité, fut affligé, pendant un instant, d'un terrible doute. Et puis il se rappela.  
De sa frustation lorsque, du haut de ses six ans, il avait compris qu'aucun de ses petits camarades de l'école primaire n'avait lu _Oliver Twist _ou _Sa Majesté des Mouches – _en étant encore à déchiffrer péniblement les aventures de _Oui-Oui _– et que d'ailleurs ils étaient à peine capables d'articuler trois phrases correctement alors qu'Artemis avait déjà presque autant de vocabulaire qu'un jeune adulte passionné de littérature étant donné qu'il avait appris à lire avec l'_Oxford English Dictionary;_ et que par conséquent il en avait déduit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une conversation d'égal à égal avec un enfant de son âge. Il se remémora son exaspération devant la stupidité et la lenteur de réflexion – ou devrais-je dire l'absence, pour être plus proche de son ressenti – de ses camarades, de ses professeurs qui réexpliquaient mille fois la même chose qu'il avait comprise depuis longtemps, ses après-midi qu'il passait à lire tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, le jour où il avait reproduit sans l'avoir jamais vue la _Classification Périodique des Eléments_ de Mendeleïev d'après ses propres observations dans le labo de son père. Il revit le visage hébété de sa mère quand elle avait découvert les reproductions de Botticelli et Goya dans le carnet de dessin de son fils, Juliet qui était première de sa classe depuis que le jeune garçon lui faisait tous ses devoirs en échange de divers services, Artemis Senior qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que ce n'était pas normal qu'un enfant de sept ans sache utiliser les identités remarquables.  
Artemis se rappela de tout ça, et le doute se dissipa aussitôt, faisant place à un certain étonnement. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à l'époque à quel point il s'était senti aussi seul, du haut de son intelligence précoce. Le jeune Fowl se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait lu il y a quelques temps, _La Nuit des Enfants Rois*._ Une douce sensation de chaleur et de bonheur l'envahit alors qu'il comprenait tout à coup pourquoi, finalement, il s'était senti si proche de ces adolescents. Parce qu'il était comme eux.  
_Un génie._

Il n'y avait presque plus de thé dans la tasse, mais il en restait assez pour que le tout dernier caillou blanc soit complètement immergé. Artemis était de si bonne humeur qu'il éclata de rire, amusé par la symbolique de la noyade des cailloux blancs. Le jeune Fowl se leva d'un bond, et alla ouvrir les volets. Dehors, le ciel était gris, et cette couleur de poussière se mariait à merveille avec les plaines verdoyantes de l'Irlande. Cependant il faisait toujours froid, et Artemis se hâta de refermer la fenêtre en éternuant et en maudissant sa santé fragile.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et essuya un peu du thé avec sa manche. En fouillant entre les biscuits détrempés, il trouva un cachet de paracétamol qu'il ingurgita entre deux quintes de toux.

« _Je suis un génie_, pensa Artemis, _mais pas une force de la nature. Sur ce point, Rose avait_... »

Artemis se raidit. Rose. Il l'avait presque oubliée.  
Presque une journée avait passé depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans une cabine téléphonique. Elle, elle ne l'avait probablement pas oublié.

Le jeune Fowl n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie – et peut-être même qu'il ne courerait jamais aussi vite. Il déboula comme une tornade dans le bureau de son père et fonça sur l'ordinateur allumé. À bout de souffle, Artemis s'accorda une minute de repos sur place avant d'ouvrir la boîte e-mail familiale. Comme il s'y attendait, un message envoyé avec le compte de Paddy Shawing. Artemis hésita brièvement, puis il double-cliqua sur le lien.

_Je ne t'ai pas revu dans la cabine téléphonique ce matin en allant travailler, je suppose donc que tu t'en es sorti.  
Sale petit rat, tu m'étonneras toujours !  
Et ta chère maman, comment elle va ? Est-elle en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps de pauvre chèvre sans cervelle, à cause d'une malheureuse perle ? Sois gentil pour une fois, transmets-lui tous mes voeux de chagrin.  
À bientôt je l'espère.  
Que mon Dieu te maudisse._

_Ta Rose qui te déteste._

Artemis tremblait. De rage.  
Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles avaient creusé des marques sanguinolentes dans ses paumes. Le jeune Fowl se força à ne pas fracasser le malheureux ordinateur contre le mur, et s'exhorta au calme. Ses poings cessèrent de trembler, mais la Haine continuait de le brûler de l'intérieur.

Il avait prévu de commencer, après s'être rétabli de son rhume, par renflouer le compte en banque familial en soulageant, pour commencer modestement, quelques bijouteries de leurs précieuses aquisitions, mais l'e-mail de Rose le convainquit de réétablir ses priorités.  
Un sourire, devrais-je dire un rictus sadique à glacer le sang tordit son visage alors qu'un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit.

« _Tu voulais jouer avec moi, Rose, et je n'étais pas encore mon véritable moi-même, il y avait encore beaucoup de faiblesse en moi. Alors, j'ai accepté de jouer avec toi. »_

Le sourire – qui n'avait absolument rien d'inspiré de ceux de son père – d'Artemis, qui deviendrait plus tard sa marque de fabrique, s'étira.

« _Le jeu est terminé. Il est temps de se réveiller, maintenant. »_

* * *

_* :_ roman de science-fiction écrit par Bernard Lenteric, dans lequel un génie scientifique (qui me fait pas mal penser à Foaly d'ailleurs) découvre l'existence de sept enfants surdoués.


	10. 9 - Le regard vitreux du corbeau

**Chapitre 9 – Le regard vitreux du corbeau**

* * *

**367 PARKGATE STREET, DUBLIN, IRLANDE**

_~ Rose_

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle vivait chez Paddy Shawing, Rose fut réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de l'usine qui fermait ses portes pour la matinée, à onze heures moins le quart. La jeune femme s'extirpa en grommelant de la grande couverture rêche que Paddy avait fini par lui prêter, et, les cheveux en bataille et l'esprit encore un peu abruti, s'adossa au mur.  
Rose se préparait mentalement à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, et donc à affronter Paddy et ses sourires suggestifs. Le visage de la jeune femme se contracta en une grimace de dégoût, et l'expression demeura un temps figée sur ses traits encore empâtés de sommeil.

« _Vieux porc. Que mon Dieu t'envoie en Enfer bouffer du charbon par le nez. _»

C'était une des choses que Rose préférait dans le culte de Mary-Ann. La jeune fille déifiée avait péri dans les flammes de l'injustice et de la souffrance ; l'esprit qui s'était envolé avec les cendres de son ancienne enveloppe charnelle en était devenu cruel à son tour, et il accueillait volontiers ce genre de prières haineuses qui auraient été rejetées par les divinités christianistes, qui n'avaient pas eu à éprouver personnellement le sadisme des humains. Mary-Ann était un Dieu animé par la vengeance aveugle, telle les _onryös _japonais qui s'acharnent à tuer uniquement ceux qui ne leur ont fait aucun mal* : tous les humains devraient un jour payer pour ce qu'elle avait subi. Enfant, Rose avait dû apprendre un passage de la Nouvelle-Bible par coeur, et en avait fait des cauchemars pendant de nombreuses nuits. L'Apocalypse. Le jour où, ayant recouvré toutes ses forces, Mary-Ann fera le tour du monde, transformant d'un simple geste chaque personne qu'elle croiserait en torche humaine, faisant rôtir sur place l'humanité toute entière.

Les soeurs de la Chapelle prétendaient que, si tous restaient fidèles au culte de Mary-Ann, cette dernière les épargnerait par reconnaissance pour leur loyauté, mais Rose n'était jamais parvenue à y croire. Il lui semblait hautement improbable qu'en étant aveuglée par la haine accumulée pendant des siècles et ayant enfin l'occasion de se venger, Mary-Ann se souvienne de ceux de la Chapelle et de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Sauf... _sauf si elle s'aperçevait qu'eux aussi haïssaient quelqu'un ; dans ce cas, elle les épargnerait, pour qu'ils puissent savourer le spectacle de l'objet de leur passion courant partout en hurlant, des flammes à la place des cheveux._

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait huit ans quand cette idée avait bourgeonné dans son esprit, et si elle y avait d'abord farouchement cru elle n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa théorie. Mais cette hypothèse, à force de trotter dans sa tête, était vite devenu une idée fixe, puis une obsession. L'idée de base avait été repensée, bien sûr. Rose s'était faite à l'idée de finir carbonisée, mais _elle voulait ressentir la Haine, elle aussi._ Le sentiment antonyme de l'amour était devenu la clé de voûte de la moindre de ses rêveries, s'enjolivant dans son esprit avec le temps comme un vin gagne en saveur en vieillissant ; et c'est ainsi que l'une des émotions les plus détestables que l'être humain puisse éprouver était devenu l'unique objectif, le but ultime que Rose s'était juré d'atteindre, quoi qu'elle ait à faire pour y parvenir, dusse-t-elle y laisser la vie.

-Ohé Rose, t'es réveillée ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Paddy cognait à la porte comme un sourd. Rose songea que le menuisier-charpentier aurait pu être l'ennemi rêvé s'il se lavait plus souvent ; le gros sexagénaire avait le don d'être parfaitement insupportable. Rose lui aurait très volontiers arraché les boyaux si elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver à la rue une fois Paddy serait mort.

-Rose ! C't'important !

L'interpellée l'ignora, se leva péniblement et s'étira. Elle avait beau détester Paddy, Artemis restait néanmoins un adversaire beaucoup plus haïssable – et propre. Rose, en pliant sa couverture, repensa au jeune Fowl. Il n'avait pas répondu à son e-mail. Évidemment, elle s'en doutait, mais elle avait tout de même espéré une réaction. Or, pas la moindre nouvelle depuis près de deux semaines. Rose commençait à croire qu'il l'avait tout bonnement oubliée.

-Rose !

La jeune femme poussa un sourd juron d'exaspération. Elle avait parcouru des douzaines et des douzaines d'annonces de logements à vendre, sans jamais rien trouver. Soit trop cher, soit infesté de rats. Or avec sa réputation de pédophile fanatique religieuse, il valait mieux pour Rose qu'elle évite un procès pour meurtre ; déménager devenait de plus en plus urgent au fur et à mesure que Paddy devenait de plus en plus exaspérant.

_-Eh, Rosinette, j'te cause !_

C'en fut trop. '' Rosinette '' se leva d'un bond, traversa sa chambre en deux enjambées et surgit dans le couloir comme une furie, le poing prêt à décrocher la mâchoire de ce gros porc.

-_Quoi encore ?!_

Paddy, pas effrayé pour deux sous et sans se départir de son large sourire, lui tendit le combiné du téléphone.

-Un appel pour toi. D'une gonzesse hystérique qui parle d'une Marianne ou chais pas quoi, qui serait dans une chapelle.

La colère de Rose se dégonfla comme un ballon crevé par l'aiguille de l'incrédulité. Pourquoi les autres de la Chapelle l'appelleraient, après plus de huit ans de silence ? Trop stupéfaite pour émettre le moindre son, Rose tendit la main. Paddy y posa le téléphone – non sans effleurer les doigts de la jeune femme au passage –.

-Et un conseil si tu veux pas finir sourdingue, Rosinette, mets pas le téléphone à moins de dix centimètres de ton oreille. Je sais pas ce que l'autre Marianne lui a fait à ta copine, mais ça la fait gueuler en tout cas, et pas qu'à moitié !

Le menuisier-charpentier profita que Rose était trop hébétée pour réagir à sa remarque, et s'enfuit. La jeune femme regarda le combiné. Elle entendait d'ici hurler son interlocutrice – Hyacinthe, probablement, sa voix suraiguë était reconnaissable entre toutes. Rose se crispa, et porta sa main au verre noir de ces lunettes, derrière lequel son oeil éborgné était dissimulé. C'était Hyacinthe qui, par l'intermédiaire d'un tisonnier brûlant, l'avait rendue borgne.

Rose déglutit, et porta le combiné à distance raisonnable de son oreille.  
Elle mit bien quelques minutes à comprendre ce que Hyacinthe essayait d'articuler entre deux '' Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu ! '' ; et l'information paraissait si incroyable qu'elle mit une autre bonne poignée de minutes à être intégrée. Rose blêmit. Le combiné lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa sur le sol. La jeune femme tituba, comme ivre, et, pâle comme un cadavre, s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Paddy, attiré par le bruit de ferraille produit par le téléphone en atterrissant sur le plancher, surgit en vociférant dans le couloir. Les braillements du menuisier-charpentier sortirent Rose de sa torpeur, et elle s'élança, bousculant Paddy au passage sans même s'en aperçevoir, concentrée sur une prière qu'elle formulait mentalement.

_«_ _Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Eli... »_

**PARKGATE STREET, QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TÔT**

_~ Artemis_

Artemis éternua bruyamment.  
Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré de son rhume ; mais son envie de vengeance était trop forte pour qu'il attende d'être totalement guéri avant de mettre son plan en oeuvre.  
Le jeune Fowl remit en bougonnant son mouchoir dans sa poche, et vérifia d'un coup d'oeil rapide que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il se trouvait dans la cour intérieure qui donnait sur l'ancien immeuble de Rose et la porte de service de l'entreprise de Paddy Shawing. Autrement dit : à la portée de tous les regards.  
Faute de meilleur endroit où se dissimuler, Artemis avait fini par s'installer entre deux rangées de grosses bûches, contre le mur de chez Paddy, son téléphone portable posé en équilibre sur les genoux. Le rire cristallin de Juliet, rendu grésillant par les écouteurs d'Artemis, résonna dans les oreilles du jeune Irlandais.

-_Alors moustique, on s'enrhume ?_

Artemis ignora la pique de Juliet. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec ce genre de gamineries.

-Tu as posé tous les bocaux ?  
-_Oui, chef.  
_-Aux endroits précis que j'ai marqué sur le papier ?

Juliet mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-_Euh... tu m'avais donné un papier ?_

Artemis ne put retenir une exclamation d'exaspération.  
Cette imbécile de Juliet avait peut-être tout gâché. La position des bocaux avait été définie par des calculs extrêmement précis sur lequel Artemis avait passé une semaine sans interruption. Rien qu'un bocal mal placé de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et les conséquences pouvaient être réellement catastrophiques. Le jeune Fowl regretta d'avoir demandé à Juliet de l'aider. Il se serait senti plus en sécurité accompagné par un chien aveugle hyperactif ; mais le vieil épagneul pelé que sa mère avait recueilli s'était fait écraser par un camion il y a trois ans, et Juliet était maintenant la seule personne qui pouvait accepter de lui rendre service sans trop poser de questions.

-Juliet, bon sang ! Ne me dis pas que tu es incapable de te rappeler d'une feuille A4 dont je t'ai signalé à plus de dix reprises l'importance avant de te la remettre... C'est vraiment de la stupidité, ou tu trouves ça amusant de m'énerver ?  
-_Oh, c'est bon ! _s'énerva la jeune Butler. _Y a peut-être un ou deux bocaux qui sont un peu décalés par rapport à ce que tu m'avais demandé, et après ?_

Artemis s'efforça de maîtriser sa colère, et se réprimanda intérieurement. Plagier le regard de glace de son père s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il lui arrivait encore trop souvent de laisser libre cours à ses émotions – surtout quand il parlait avec Juliet. Cette adolescente avait le don certain de l'exaspérer.

-Le moment est mal choisi pour t'expliquer à quel point il est important que ces bocaux soient à la bonne place, Juliet, répondit finalement le jeune Fowl d'une voix à nouveau calme.  
-_Ah ouais ? Parce que je risque de raconter à mon frère que tu m'envoies poser des pots à confiture dans des propriétés privées à l'autre bout du comté de Wicklow contre du fric?  
_-Non, parce que ton cerveau de hamster attardé risquerait de ne pas comprendre mes explications. Quand à la question de l'argent que tu recevras, permets-moi de te rappeler que tu n'en profiteras pas longtemps si jamais j'apprend à Butler que tu t'amuses à dépenser des fortunes pour te faire poser des blocs de silicone sur le visage.

Silence.

-_Je te déteste, moustique._  
-C'est réciproque.  
-_Hein ? Récicloque ?_

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tomber. Où es-tu exactement ?  
-_À côté du premier bocal, celui qui est sur la branche d'arbre._

_-_Parfait. Tu veux bien l'ouvrir, _doucement_, sans le faire bouger ?

-_Et maintenant ?_répondit Juliet après un silence.

Artemis eut un très bref soupir de soulagement. Juliet était loin d'imaginer que, rien qu'en ouvrant ce bocal, elle venait de frôler la mort. De _très_ près.

-Maintenant, tu mets le Rubik's Cube au dessus du bocal, et tu pars.  
-_Je mets _quoi _? Où ça ?  
_  
Artemis prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

-Le petit machin en forme de carré en trois dimensions de toutes les couleurs que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure ?  
-_Oui ?_  
-Tu l'accroches à la branche juste au dessus du bocal avec la ficelle qui va avec, _solidement_, et puis tu retournes à la voiture, en marchant comme tu as appris à le faire à l'âge d'un an et demi, tu sais, un pied devant l'autre et puis rebelote, _ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile ?_

Artemis leva la tête, ignorant les insultes que Juliet grommelait. La concierge de l'ancien immeuble de Rose se tenait sur le seuil de ladite bâtisse, juste en face d'Artemis, et fixait ce dernier dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon ne tourna pas la tête, lui rendit au contraire son regard.  
La concierge n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir le visage du jeune Fowl le jour où Rose avait été renvoyée de son appartement, étant donné que ledit visage était à moitié recouvert de sang et surtout dissimulé par son propriétaire qui hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales ; mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la cicatrice – de plus récemment rouverte par Rose, où plutôt son assiette – qu'Artemis avait sur la tempe pour faire le lien.

Artemis savait que la concierge savait qui il était. La concierge savait qu'Artemis savait qu'elle savait qui il était. C'est pourquoi il ne bougea pas, et c'est pourquoi elle se retourna, rentra dans l'immeuble et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

-_Artemis ? Je suis devant la voiture._  
-C'est bien, Juliet, tu as réussi à marcher jusqu'à la Bentley ! Maintenant, ça va beaucoup se compliquer : il va falloir que tu ouvres la portière conducteur – avec la poignée, attention ! –, que tu mettes le contact avec la clef qui est dans ta poche et que tu rentres au manoir. Penses-tu en être capable ?

La jeune Butler raccrocha, et Artemis s'autorisa un sourire en enlevant ses écouteurs. Faire tourner Juliet en bourrique restait, envers et contre tout, un de ses loisirs favoris ; après tout on ne peut pas faire entièrement disparaître une personnalité en une semaine et demie.  
Le jeune garçon rentra le mot de passe de son téléphone portable, et compta deux minutes exactement. Puis il tapa une combinaison à neuf chiffres, et appuya sur « Entrée ».  
À quelque soixante kilomètres de là, le petit mécanisme qu'Artemis avait incorporé au coeur du Rubik's Cube se déclencha, et le jouet soigneusement attaché par Juliet sur la branche au-dessus du bocal ouvert explosa doucement et silencieusement, et les morceaux tombèrent dans le liquide contenu dans le pot à confiture.

Le sourire d'Artemis s'élargit. Il éteignit son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Il se leva et ramassa le sac plastique qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, ignorant l'odeur capiteuse et écoeurante qui s'en échappait. Le jeune Fowl souleva sa manche d'un ample geste du bras, et consulta sa montre. Si ces calculs étaient exacts, il n'avait plus que sept minutes à patienter.

_Errare humanum est_: neuf minutes plus tard, Rose surgit par la porte de service, traversa la cour à la vitesse de l'éclair et disparut dans la ruelle qui donnait sur Parkgate Street. Artemis, son sac à la main, sortit de sa cachette et rentra dans l'entreprise de Paddy par la porte que Rose, dans sa précipitation, avait laissée ouverte. Se fiant à sa mémoire, le jeune garçon traversa l'usine vide à pas de loup, et arriva dans le couloir qui donnait sur la chambre de Rose.

Paddy avait disparu avec le téléphone – enfin ce qu'il en restait –, et Artemis put entrer dans la pièce occupée par sa meilleure ennemie. Ladite pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite, en dehors de la couverture mitée soigneusement pliée sur le matelas et de la caisse toute neuve qui remplaçait celle qu'il avait détruite en tombant dessus. Artemis referma la porte derrière lui, jeta son sac en plastique sur le matelas, enfila une paire de gants de chirurgie et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il essaya de la déplacer, mais Rose avait dû la clouer au plancher. Un fin nuage de poussière fit tousser Artemis quand il souleva le couvercle de la caisse. Il étouffa sa toux du mieux qu'il put dans son mouchoir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer par Paddy ou son fils.

Dans la caisse, il avait surtout de la vaisselle ébréchée entassée en vrac et des dizaines de petites Bibles _made in _la Chapelle. Artemis vida la caisse le plus silencieusement qu'il pût, et arracha le double fond à deux mains. Il se servit d'une fourchette – peut-être celle avec laquelle il avait transpercé la main de Rose ? – comme pied-de-biche pour soulever les lattes de plancher en-dessous de la caisse.

Dans la cachette, il y avait quelques partitions de piano jaunies, une pile de robes bleues toutes identiques, une vieille boîte à musique, la besace de Rose, un paquet de vieilles photographies. Artemis ignora toutes ces babioles, et s'empara de l'objet de sa convoitise, qu'il déposa à côté de lui. Après réflexion, il récupéra tout le reste du contenu de la cachette qu'il entassa en vrac sur le parquet.  
Il alla ensuite chercher son sac en plastique, et l'ouvrit du bout des doigts. L'odeur écoeurante se fit encore plus violente à l'air libre. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, Artemis retourna le sac en plastique, et ce que contenait ce dernier atterrit dans la cachette avec un bruit sourd.

Le temps commençait à presser. Malgré ses précautions, les manipulations d'Artemis avaient été assez bruyantes pour avoir été perçues par Paddy ou son rejeton ; et le parfum répugnant qui commençait à envahir la pièce devait maintenant être perceptible du couloir. Le jeune Fowl replaça les lattes qui protégeaient la cachette, puis il remit le double-fond et ré-entassa la vaisselle et les Bibles par-dessus. Il referma le couvercle de la caisse, et mit toutes les babioles qu'il avait récupéré dans la cachette dans son sac en plastique.

Ledit sac à la main et son véritable butin sous le bras, le jeune Fowl quitta la pièce et s'enfuit au pas de course, maintenant peu soucieux de se faire repérer ou non.

Une fois en sécurité dans le taxi qui l'emmenait vers l'accomplissement de son plan, Artemis regarda son butin de plus près. Il avait été un peu abîmé par la fuite ; mais étant donné ce que le jeune Fowl comptait en faire, ça n'était pas important. Ce dernier s'autorisa un sourire en imaginant la tête de Rose quand elle rentrerait chez Paddy. Le sourire se transforma en fou rire dément et incontrôlable, et le chauffeur du taxi, un cinéphile grand amateur de films d'horreur, se demandait visiblement s'il devait sortir son téléphone portable pour appeler un exorciste, terrifié à l'idée que la tête de son jeune passager ne se mette à exécuter un cent-quatre-vingt degrés en crachant de la gelée verte et en hurlant des insanités.

Le pauvre chauffeur de taxi n'était pas au bout de ses mésaventures ; à peine était-il de retour dans les rues de Dublin, rendues boueuses par la neige sale qui refusait de fondre, qu'il faillit écraser une espèce de folle furieuse en robe bleu sombre et aux cheveux si épais et décoiffés qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait arraché un buisson d'épineux dans un parc pour s'en faire une perruque. Le chauffeur, surpris, braqua le volant et manqua s'encastrer dans un lampadaire. Il voulut s'extirper de son véhicule et insulter copieusement l'imprudente, mais elle s'était déjà évaporée dans la nature. Le chauffeur, furieux, se dit néanmoins que cette foutue bonne femme avait l'air sacrément en colère pour le peu qu'il était parvenu à voir, et que finalement ça n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'elle soit partie.

En cela, le chauffeur de taxi avait raison : Rose était furieuse, et encore, dire cela est user d'un euphémisme de taille.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la peur qui, derrière la haine, se lisait dans l'oeil de Rose. Une terreur sourde, sournoise, qui se dissimulait dans la colère pour mieux harceler la jeune femme.

A bout de souffle, elle déboucha sur Parkgate Street, et se dirigea vers Phoenix Park sans cesser de courir malgré le point de côté qui lui sciait le flan. C'était la peur qui la poussait. La peur d'avoir raison.  
La peur de voir juste lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'Artemis pour être à l'origine de ce qu'elle avait vu à la Chapelle.

Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus était la certitude que ça n'était qu'un leurre, une diversion. Un moyen de détourner son attention.

« _Si Artemis est capable de fomenter ce genre d'horreur en guise de diversion, à quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ?! _»

Rose atteignit enfin le Phoenix Park, à l'autre bout de Parkgate Street, et s'élança directement vers l'entrée principale de l'entreprise de Paddy.

« _Jusque là, la Haine n'était qu'un jeu, _songeait Rose, _mais quelque chose a changé. _La perle_. C'est la perle. Je suis allée trop loin. _»

Rose n'avait plus la force de courir. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, titubant dans les couloirs de l'usine vide de Paddy, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle le comprenait maitenant, la Haine qu'elle avait pour l'instant partagée avec Artemis n'était rien, _rien_. C'était un décor de théâtre en carton-pâte, qu'Artemis avait déjà quitté, entraînant Rose à sa suite dans le monde réel. Le coeur prêt d'exploser, Rose s'effondra dans l'escalier menant au couloir de sa chambre, et reprit sommairement son souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

« _Mon Dieu, il aura donc fallu que vous m'envoyiez aux portes du monde réel pour permettre que je m'aperçoive que je lui préfère les décors en pâte à papier ? _»

Rose avait toujours voulu – ou cru toujours vouloir ? – connaître la vraie Haine, la pure et dure ; mais maintenant qu'elle essayait de se préparer psychologiquement au face à face, le doute la saisissait à la gorge. Pendant toutes ces années où elle n'avait rêvé que de cela, Rose avait idéalisé, presque divinisé la Haine, en éclipsant toutes les facettes cachées, sournoises et cruelles. La jeune femme avait du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle avait la sensation d'être trahie, comme si sa propre mère la poignardait en plein coeur.

-Rose, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, à ramper dans les escaliers ?

_Paddy. _Presque inconsciemment, Rose saisit le menuisier-charpentier à la cheville et tira violemment. Le bruit sourd qu'il fit en atterrissant lourdement, inerte, au bas des escaliers sortit Rose de sa torpeur, la faisant sursauter. Et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

L'oeil de Rose s'écarquilla d'horreur, elle crut pendant quelques secondes que son coeur cessait de battre. _Elle savait ce qu'Artemis avait volé.  
_La jeune femme se leva en un bond et courut vers sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle en était encore capable, comme si cela pouvait faire remonter le temps. Elle se précipita vers la caisse en bois et en arracha le couvercle. À moitié hystérique, elle jetait par-dessus son épaule les assiettes et les tasses à thé, se coupant les doigts sur la vaisselle ébréchée. Elle se retourna les ongles sur le double-fond de la caisse, les larmes coulant sans retenue de ses yeux.

« _Pitié mon Dieu, faites que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pitié, pitié, pitié... _»

Fébrilement, elle plongea la main dans l'obscurité de la cachette sous le plancher, priant pour sentir le cadre en bois, la peinture un peu écaillée sous ses doigts.  
_Elle perçut d'abord l'odeur._ Le temps de réaliser que ça sentait le sang, sa main effleura une masse molle et poisseuse. Rose se rejeta en arrière, comme piquée par un serpent. Ses doigts étaient rouges. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla suspendu. Le regard de la jeune femme allait de sa main tachée d'hémoglobine au trou dans le plancher, incrédule. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, replongea sa main dans la cachette, s'empara de la chose molle et l'amena à la lumière.

On entendit Rose hurler de l'autre bout de Phoenix Park.

**EXPOSITION ''ART IN THE SNOW'', PHOENIX PARK**

-Vous avez entendu ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Excusez-moi mais... Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui vient de crier ?

Artemis haussa les sourcils, feignant parfaitement la surprise.

-Vous êtes sûre, madame ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Son interlocutrice, une vieille femme de soixante-douze ans un peu rabougrie, songea que son ouïe défectueuse devait lui avoir joué un tour. Si elle avait prêté attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et chuchotaient entre eux en fouillant le Phoenix Park du regard, elle se serait peut-être interrogé sur le jeune garçon qui la regardait d'un air innocent ; mais elle était bien dix fois plus bigleuse que sourde, aussi elle salua poliment son interlocuteur et passa son chemin.

Artemis frotta vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. Plus le temps passait, plus il faisait froid. Le jeune Fowl s'étonnait de ne pas voir ses peintures se recouvrir de givre. Il effleura les toiles qu'il avait peintes, et gémit. Quels rustres pouvaient bien avoir l'idée stupide d'organiser une exposition d'art en plein mois de décembre ?

D'ordinaire, les expositions _Art in the snow –_ par ailleurs originalement prénommée _Art in gardenings – _avaient lieu en juin ; mais cette année-là, sur un coup de tête, les organisateurs avaient décidé qu'ils attendraient Noël pour familiariser à l'art les citoyens « trop feignants pour traîner leur gros postérieur dans un musée ». Artemis devait reconnaître que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il avait beaucoup de monde qui s'était déplacé au Phoenix Park pour admirer les oeuvres prêtées par des musées ou proposées à la vente par des artistes ayant participé au concours de sélection pour avoir droit d'exposer – ou ayant déboursé quelques billets auprès des organisateurs pour se voir offrir la meilleure place. Malgré tout, le jeune Fowl soupçonnait que les passants étaient plus attirés par le stand de marrons chauds que par les oeuvres d'arts.

Mais de toute manière, peut lui importait qu'on s'intéresse à ses peintures ou non. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. Et, étant donné le hurlement qui avait percé le vent glacial, il était très près du but.

Un éternuement, derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Alors, moustique, on s'enrhume ?

Juliet lui jeta un regard noir, et renifla. Artemis lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs.

-T'es capable de m'entendre m'enfuir en douce par la porte de la cuisine en étant dans le salon à l'autre bout du hall, grommela la jeune Butler en se mouchant. Pourquoi t'as dit à la croûlante que t'avais rien entendu ?  
-Va acheter des marrons chauds, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai faim.

Juliet dédaigna l'argent que le jeune garçon lui tendait et le saisit par les épaules, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Malgré ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne suis pas une bécasse stupide, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Je sais très bien ce qu'il y avait dans ces foutus bocaux à confiture. _Artemis, quelle saloperie tu es en train de manigancer _?

Artemis soutint son regard.

-Malgré ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne suis pas un démon maléfique déguisé en gamin, répondit-il. Va acheter des marrons chauds.

Juliet le gifla. Il chancela, surpris. Il n'attendait pas cette réaction.

-J'aurais pu mourir, Artemis ! cracha Juliet, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais pu mourir à cause de toi ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte ?!

Artemis hésita, une main sur sa joue endolorie. Juliet attendait une réponse, le regard dur. Le jeune Fowl coula en douce un regard vers l'entrée du Phoenix Park qui donnait sur Parkgate Street. Il fallait que Juliet soit partie avant que Rose n'arrive. Le jeune Fowl soupira. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer lui écorchaient la langue à l'avance, mais il n'avait pas le choix – il lui fallait avouer la vérité, pour une fois.

-_Je suis désolé_, Juliet. Je peux comprendre que tu croies que je sois en train de mentir pour me faire pardonner, mais je suis sincère. Je... je te demande pardon.

De toute sa courte vie, c'était la troisième fois qu'il demandait pardon à quelqu'un – et la première fois que ses excuses étaient sincères –. Juliet était bouche bée. Artemis se mordit la langue, une répartie moqueuse au bout des lèvres. Il fallait que la jeune Butler parte, au plus vite.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer, reprit le jeune Fowl – qui, maintenant qu'il avait recommencé à mentir, se sentait bien plus à l'aise –, mais... c'est une longue histoire, et je n'ai le temps de la raconter. Pas tout de suite, du moins.  
-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la perle de ta mère ?

Ce fut au tour d'Artemis d'être stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Juliet puisse être si perspicace.

-Oui, c'est ça, finit-il par avouer. S'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_, il faut vraiment que tu partes maintenant. Tu en sais déjà trop.

Juliet se mordit la lèvre.

-Bon, d'accord, lâcha-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose avec tes marrons chauds ?  
-Non merci, répondit Artemis, soulagé. Mais tu devrais te prendre un chocolat chaud, tu en as besoin.

La jeune Butler prit les billets d'Artemis, et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de se fondre dans la foule d'admirateurs d'arts. Le jeune Fowl resta pendant quelques secondes immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague là où Juliet avait disparu, puis une quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité.

Ce fut le silence de mort qui s'abattit soudain sur la foule qui lui fit sortir la tête de son mouchoir. Avant qu'il ait le temps de cligner des yeux, une Rose au visage déformé par la haine se tenait devant lui. Une demie-seconde plus tard, Artemis fut projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé et des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Des traces de sang tachaient sa tempe là où son ennemie l'avait frappé. Rose brandit au-dessus de sa tête le corbeau mort qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cachette de sa chambre, et frappa de nouveau, envoyant Artemis goûter le gravier. Le jeune garçon hurla de douleur quand sa joue s'écorcha de haut en bas sur le gravier, comme frottée contre du papier de verre. Rose le saisit par le col et le releva de force. La foule était massée autour des deux ennemis, inerte, indécise comme on l'est toujours lorsqu'on assiste à une bagarre. Artemis, à travers ses larmes, parvint à voir des téléphones portables. La police serait vite arrivée. Rose le secoua violemment par l'épaule, ignorant totalement la foule qui la regardait.

-_Où est-il ? _hurla-t-elle. _OÙ EST-IL ?!_

Artemis, étourdi, sentit la prise de Rose sur son épaule se desserrer. Deux hommes dans la foule avaient fini par réagir et avaient attrapé Rose chacun par un bras et tentaient de l'éloigner d'Artemis sans se faire mordre par la jeune femme complètement hystérique. Le jeune Fowl tomba à genoux, vaincu par la douleur. Rose fondit en larmes et cessa de se débattre comme une furie. Par réflexe, les deux hommes relâchèrent leur prise et elle en profita pour leur échapper. Artemis ferma les yeux et s'efforça de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que Rose serait à ce point furieuse. Le jeune Fowl regretta que Juliet ne soit pas restée ; elle aurait au moins pu permettre d'éviter qu'il se prenne un corbeau mort en pleine figure.

« _Calme-toi, Artemis, calme-toi... C'est normal que tout ne se soit pas passé comme prévu, on ne peut pas tout réussir du premier coup, on ne parvient pas toujours à donner le premier coup. Ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est de ne plus te laisser surprendre. De reprendre l'avantage. _»

Des cris de frayeur. Artemis ouvrit les yeux, et vit la foule reculer, l'air terrifié. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos et quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa gorge. Un couteau. Le jeune Fowl retint un juron.

« _Je suppose que ça me servira de leçon. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je me lance dans une entreprise pareille sans garde du corps. _»

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ! Dis-le moi où je te saigne à blanc ! hurla Rose dans l'oreille d'Artemis.

Ce dernier grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas en m'égorgeant que tu le sauras, pauvre débile, siffla-t-il, surpris par son propre sang-froid. Et si tu pouvais aussi te passer de t'égosiller, je ne suis pas encore sourd à ce que je sache.

Rose le lâcha. Artemis s'empressa de se relever et de faire face à son ennemie. Cette dernière pleurait toujours, et la lame du couteau qu'elle brandissait tremblait.

-Sincèrement, reprit Artemis, je n'aurais pas imaginé une seconde que tu puisses y tenir autant. Autrement, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de te le voler, crois-moi, si j'avais su que tu le prendrais si mal. Mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à regretter ce larcin. Pas plus que toi, tu ne dois regretter d'avoir fait sombrer ma mère dans la dépression.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle était calmée. Le couteau ne tremblait plus, mais une haine difficilement contenu se lisait aisément dans son regard.

-Pour la Chapelle, finit-elle par cracher. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Artemis haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais préféré utiliser de la simple dynamite, ç'aurait été moins dangereux, mais il ne me restait que de la nitroglycérine. Et, oui, en effet, je n'étais pas obligé de réduire une forêt en cendres. Mais tu m'as demandé la Haine. Alors, je te la donne.  
-La moitié de la Chapelle a brûlé avec la forêt, rétorqua Rose. Il y a eu trois blessés. Une des soeurs a dû être envoyée aux urgences.

_Pas de morts_. Un immense poids s'ôta de la conscience d'Artemis. La lèvre inférieure de Rose trembla.

-Mais le tableau, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Mary-Ann... où est-elle ? Où tu l'as mise ?

S'il ne la haïssait pas autant, Artemis aurait pu être ému par Rose. Seulement, cette femme lui avait renversé un seau de sang de cochon sur la tête, lui avait fracassé une assiette sur le crâne et avait rendu sa mère folle de chagrin. Aussi, un sourire ravi s'étira sur son visage quand il dit d'un ton innocent :

-Le tableau ? Celui que tu possèdes depuis ton enfance et qui t'appartiens depuis toujours ? Le tableau de Mary-Ann, de ton Dieu, la seule personne que tu ais jamais vraiment aimée, qui est comme une mère pour toi ? Mais je l'ai brûlé, pourquoi ?

Il aurait empalé Rose sur un tisonnier hérissé de piquants et chauffé au rouge qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. L'on aurait entendu un grain de poussière voler dans Phoenix Park. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, sous le choc, se croyant probablement en plein cauchemar. Artemis, lui, s'était rarement senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment précis. Il devait reconnaître à Rose qu'elle n'avait pas menti : la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à voir le visage de Rose se décomposer d'horreur devant lui était impossible à décrire avec des mots.

Et son plan n'en était pas encore arrivé à la phase finale. Mais à en juger par la tête de Rose, ça n'allait pas tarder.

La jeune femme serra son couteau à deux mains, les jointures des doigts blanches comme de la craie. Tout le monde, même Artemis, sursauta lorsqu'elle se jeta sur le tableau placé au coeur de la collection exposée par Artemis. Le jeune Fowl avait beau savoir que ça n'était qu'un faux qu'il avait peint à la va-vite, que le vrai tableau était en sécurité au manoir, dans le salon, son coeur se serra quand Rose fendit de son couteau la toile représentant Artemis Senior et sa femme, la déchirant de haut en bas. Il détourna les yeux, mais l'impression que c'était dans son coeur et non dans la toile que Rose plantait et replantait la lame de son couteau subsistait.

Au loin, on entendit la sirène de la voiture de police se mêler à celle de l'ambulance. Toute la scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais Artemis avait l'impression que chacune de ces minutes avaient duré cent ans. Rose poussa un cri. Artemis se retourna. Juliet avait saisi la jeune femme par les cheveux et l'immobilisait par une clef de bras. Un crissement de freins. La foule se précipita vers la voiture de police. Artemis se pencha vers Rose, et lui sourit.

-Espèce de mécréante matricide, lui dit-il.

Rose leva la tête, l'oeil interrogatif. Puis elle comprit, et elle eut la sensation d'une douche d'eau glacée. Artemis saisit un coin de la toile déchiquetée représentant ses parents, et la tira, dévoilant la toile de Mary-Ann, que Rose avait transformée en hâchis en même temps que la fausse toile.

Le coup de grâce. Vengeance accomplie. Rose s'évanouit, et Artemis éclata de rire, la toile déchiquetée à la main.

La police arriva, et n'eut plus qu'à ramasser Rose inconsciente et à lui passer les menottes. Artemis avait retrouvé son calme, et dissimulait sa joie derrière des larmes de crocodile. Les témoins de la scène l'avaient bien entendu parler de nitroglycérine et d'explosifs, mais il avait de l'argent pour convaincre le juge pour enfants, et Rose l'avait agressé devant témoins. Il s'en sortirait sans problème.

Un ambulancier lui jeta une couverture orange sur les épaules, et Juliet lui tendit un sachet de marrons chauds. En donnant le paquet à Artemis, la jeune fille le griffa. Le jeune Fowl la devina furieuse. Elle allait probablement exiger des explications, mais Artemis décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment, et il s'appliqua à paraître traumatisé tout en enfournant les marrons chauds, réchauffé par le bonheur que procure une vengeance réussie.

Bientôt, la voiture de police et l'ambulance partirent, emportant Rose, Artemis et Juliet. L'exposition _Art in the snow_ était censée durer jusqu'au lendemain, mais après les événements du jour d'ouverture, l'on décida de remballer tous les tableaux, et le comité qui organisait ces expositions se dissolut dès les dernières peintures rendues à leur propriétaire. Assez vite, la seule trace de la scène ayant eu lieu à Phoenix Park était le corbeau mort, oublié sous un arbre, fixant le ciel de ses yeux vitreux.

* * *

* : Un _onryö_ est un esprit hanteur japonais. Un _onryö_ est toujours une femme, souvent décédée dans des circonstances extrêmement violentes ; la particularité de ce fantôme est qu'il se venge de sa mort sur tout le monde, sauf ceux qui l'ont tué (trop sympa !). Il est couramment représenté comme une jeune fille à la peau très pâle, vêtue de blanc et aux longs cheveux noirs. Pour les connaisseurs, Sadako (_The Ring_) et Kayako (_The Grudge_), icônes du cinéma d'horreur japonais, sont des _onryös_.


	11. 10 - Près de la chapelle

**Chapitre 10 – Près d'une chapelle, la forêt profonde**

* * *

Butler s'inquiétait pour Artemis.

À peine trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que sa mère avait tenté de se suicider, et le jeune Fowl n'avait déjà plus rien du gamin prétentieux et insolent qu'il était alors. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune garçon semblait... _s'éloigner_. Plus aucune remarque cynique et acerbe, plus d'airs supérieurs, et de regards tristes qui pointaient de temps en temps, dernières traces de l'enfant gentil, rêveur et émotif qu'Artemis avait été il y a longtemps, si longtemps que Butler avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet enfant-là. Non, plus rien, plus aucun signe de vie.  
Juste un air lointain, absent et froid malgré tout, comme si Artemis était parti ailleurs.

Au début, Butler avait considéré ça comme une amélioration de ne plus être constamment insulté par une espèce de graine d'asperge, mais il avait vite commencé à s'inquiéter de l'aura de froideur qui entourait le jeune Fowl.

L'Eurasien avait intensément cherché une bonne manière de décrire le nouvel Artemis, et la seule métaphore qu'il avait trouvé à son goût était celle de la statue de cire. Oui, Butler imaginait parfaitement un bol de cire de bougie opaque et chaude déverser son contenu sur la tête du jeune Fowl ; il voyait distinctement la pâte blanche recouvrir le visage d'Artemis et se refroidir et durcir, prenant la forme des traits du petit garçon mais leur ôtant toute leur expression et leur humanité, le transformant en une statue de cire inexpressive et froide au toucher, qui était là tout en étant ailleurs.

Butler quitta un instant la route des yeux et observa Artemis à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur de la Bentley. Le jeune garçon, avec cet air absent qui était devenu le sien, fixait la route sans avoir l'air de la voir. Butler songea qu'il n'avait pas dû entendre le jeune Fowl prononcer plus de quelques cinq phrases depuis plus d'un mois, et le garde du corps se demanda pour la millième fois si Artemis savait que sa mère avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, même s'il n'en avait jamais touché le moindre mot à quiconque. L'Eurasien continuait d'espérer que son principal n'avait pas vu sa mère avachie sur le canapé du petit salon, secouée de sanglots, le bout de verre avec lequel elle avait essayé de se trancher les veines encore à la main ; même s'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication au soudain changement de personnalité de son principal. Le garde du corps aurait bien voulu arrêter la voiture, se retourner et forcer Artemis à le regarder dans les yeux, pour que l'Eurasien puisse lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, dans l'espoir de briser la carapace de cire qui enveloppait le jeune garçon. Mais Butler ne pouvait pas faire ça, il le savait bien, et il désespérait de retrouver un jour son principal tel qu'il l'avait connu.

-Hé, Monsieur, vous m'écoutez ?

Butler sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses réflexions. Il adressa un regard, encore via le rétroviseur, à la femme assise à côté d'Artemis. L'Eurasien se crispa. Il n'aimait pas cette... comment s'appelait-elle déjà... cette Rose qu'Artemis fréquentait. Dès le jour où elle était venue attendre au portail du manoir pour la première fois, Butler avait senti qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais Artemis, comme d'habitude, n'avait rien voulu savoir. Jusqu'au jour où il avait été convoqué au tribunal pour enfants, suspecté d'incendie volontaire. Butler avait cru mourir de honte et de rage quand il avait appris, par l'intermédiaire de Juliet, que son principal envoyait des gens poser de la nitroglycérine au péril de leur vie dans des propriétés privées et se faisait tabasser par une folle furieuse sans que son garde du corps ne soit au courant. L'Eurasien passa de nombreuses nuits blanches, allongé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, à laisser sa conscience le harceler. Il aurait dû se douter, connaissant Artemis et l'exemple que donnait le père de ce dernier à son fils, que son principal finirait par lui faire un coup pareil. Mais il s'était laissé abuser, par un gamin de dix ans, et voilà le résultat. Si Mme Ko était morte, elle se retournait dans sa tombe à en provoquer un séisme continental.  
Fort heureusement pour Butler et ses remords, l'affaire du « règlement de compte de Phoenix Park », comme l'avaient titrée les journaux, se conclut au delà de toutes ses espérances : le jeune Fowl fut relâché sans plus de cérémonie – probablement grâce aux trois mille euros transférés sur le compte en banque du juge pour enfants (même si ledit compte en banque fut piraté et entièrement vidé quelques jours plus tard par un hacker dont on ne retrouva jamais la trace) – et Rose Hind, condamnée à un an de prison pour violence et tentative de meurtre sur mineur devant témoins et soupçons, confirmés par une bande de harpies sortie d'on ne sait quelle Chapelle, de pédophilie.  
Si Artemis, depuis son retour de son procès, n'avait pas été aussi froid et distant, tout aurait été parfait**.**

Butler détacha son regard du rétroviseur et se concentra sur la route, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Pendant les trois derniers mois, l'Eurasien avait caressé naïvement l'espoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais Rose Hind s'approcher de son principal ; et quand, le matin même, il l'avait vue attendre au portail innocemment, comme la première fois, il avait eu un mal fou à s'empêcher de prendre son fusil à lunette et de faire exploser la cervelle de cette tarée qui avait l'air de se coiffer en s'électrocutant avec un taser.  
Mais Artemis avait rejoint Rose au portail, et par crainte de toucher son principal Butler avait renoncé au fusil à lunettes.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la Bentley, guidés par cette folle vers une destination inconnue.

-Oui, bien sûr que je vous écoute, répondit finalement Butler.  
-Ah ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tourné à droite après le panneau comme je vous l'ai indiqué ?

Butler s'excusa tout en rêvant de lui faire bouffer son panneau par le nez, puis exécuta un splendide dérapage sur la route déserte et engagea la voiture dans le sentier gravillonné menant à « La Chapelle de Mary-Ann – PROPRIETE PRIVEE », comme l'indiquait le susnommé panneau.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez nous laisser ici, merci.

Butler fut si surpris qu'il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur au lieu du frein et faillit encastrer la Bentley dans un tronc d'arbre. Le garde du corps écarquilla les yeux et essaya de repérer un panneau, un sentier, quoi que ce soit qui indique le chemin que Rose Hind souhaitait emprunter.  
La petite route gravillonnée sur lequel la voiture était engagée était encadrée par la forêt la plus épaisse et haute que Butler ait jamais vue ; il avait l'impression oppressante d'être piégé dans un immense labyrinthe. Derrière eux, il n'y avait que l'autoroute dont ils venaient, et passé le virage auquel la Bentley était arrêtée, Butler ne pouvait voir que le sentier qui continuait tout droit, à perte de vue, encadré par les arbres. L'Eurasien renifla également une odeur de bois brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Un incendie s'était déclaré récemment ? Non, impossible. Il y aurait encore de la fumée. L'incendie devait avoir eu lieu il y a deux ou trois mois... Butler écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait enfin où Rose Hind voulait emmener Artemis.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien sûre que vous voulez vous arrêter là ? demanda Butler. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous conduise au moins plus loin dans le chemin ?  
-Non, ça ira, merci.  
-Je peux vous accompagner, insista Butler.

Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas faire confiance à Rose Hind, perçevant l'aura malsaine qui émanait de l'unique oeil gris cendre de la jeune femme. Non, Butler _ne pouvait pas_laisser Artemis seul avec cette femme qui suintait la folie par tous les pores.

-Vous êtes bouché, ou quoi ? s'énerva ladite folle. Je vous ais dit de nous laisser ici, espèce de troll !

_Un troll_?! Ce fut qui la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Enfin, qui aurait dû.

-Butler, lâchez cette femme, laissez-nous descendre et rentrez au manoir.

Le garde du corps hésita. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'Artemis qui venait de parler. La voix du jeune garçon était devenue presque gutturale à force de n'avoir pratiquement pas été sollicitée pendant un mois. L'Eurasien fut bouleversé.

-_Butler, c'est un ordre._

La mort dans l'âme, le garde du corps relâcha Rose qu'il avait empoignée à la gorge et était en train d'étrangler en toute âme et conscience, sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de son jeune maître et le regarda s'éloigner dans le chemin avec Rose Hind qui se massait la gorge en gémissant. Butler aurait voulu courir, les rejoindre, emporter Artemis avec lui en plantant Rose sur place, et le prendre dans ses bras, ou l'emmener manger une glace ou bien voir un chouette film, ou les trois. Mais le jeune Fowl lui avait ordonné de partir, et il était le principal.

L'Eurasien referma la portière passager, remonta dans la voiture, démarra, retourna sur l'autoroute en marche arrière, et partit.

Artemis, marchant à côté de Rose sur le chemin menant à la Chapelle de Mary-Ann, s'efforçait de dissimuler son agacement – légèrement teinté d'inquiétude.

En voyant avec délectation Rose partir en prison, il avait pensé qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il s'était persuadé que plus jamais il n'entendrait parler de la Haine si chère à son ennemie, que plus personne ne tenterait de lui faire du mal juste pour le plaisir de se sentir détesté, et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de renflouer le compte en banque familial tranquille.  
Mais, trois mois après l'affaire de Phoenix Park, alors qu'il avait presque réussi à l'oublier totalement, elle était revenue. Réapparue, comme par magie, derrière le portail du manoir, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Et elle avait réclamé son Joker, ce fameux Joker dont Artemis avait presque failli oublier l'existence dans le jeu tordu de Rose Hind. Le jeune Fowl aurait pu refuser ; et même maintenant que Rose était perçue à Dublin comme une pédophile psychopathe, il aurait pu la faire assassiner sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Mais non. Il était encore trop honnête pour renier un serment qu'il avait fait, aussi stupide soit-il ; et être à l'origine d'un meurtre lui était une idée trop insupportable.  
Mais surtout, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu attiré par Rose et sa folie. D'une certaine manière, il s'était attaché à elle. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie, pour lui qui n'en avait jamais eu.

C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon se retrouvait à suivre sa meilleure ennemie vers l'inconnu, sans garde du corps ni le moindre plan de secours au cas plus que très très probable où les choses tourneraient mal. Il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, des siècles lui semblait-il. S'il avait repensé à ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était lancé dans une telle entreprise, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter le Joker de Rose. Mais l'être humain n'aime pas à se rappeler ses erreurs, surtout quand c'est un génie. Artemis trébucha sur le gravier et faillit tomber. Ce chemin le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui rappelait Phoenix Park. Par réflexe, le jeune Fowl porta une main à sa joue. Il y avait bien longtemps que les blessures avaient cicatrisé, mais le simple fait de contempler ce chemin pierreux lui faisait mal.

-Dites-moi, Rose, demanda-t-il, je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé pourquoi vous m'avez réclamé un Joker.  
-Quand je suis sortie de prison, les soeurs de la Chapelle m'ont demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de venir les voir, répondit l'interpellée. La vie est devenue difficile là-bas depuis que la moitié de la forêt a explosé.

Artemis ignora la dernière remarque haineuse de Rose, et enchaîna comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

-Vous deviez rester un an en prison si je ne me trompe. Relâchée pour un motif aussi stupide que bonne conduite, je présume ?  
-Exact.

Les deux ennemis marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Le chemin semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Rose racla sa gorge un peu rougie, et demanda :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces derniers mois ?

Artemis haussa les épaules.

-Rien de bien intéressant. Récemment, j'ai collaboré avec des extinctionnistes.

Rose s'arrêta brusquement. Son interlocuteur l'imita poliment, répondant à son air interloqué par un regard neutre et innocent.

-_Quoi ?! _Ces espèces de raclures qui déciment des animaux en voie de disparition ?!

Artemis ne répondit pas, et se remit en marche. Rose le rattrapa.

-Et puis ça veut dire quoi, « collaborer » ? interrogea-t-elle en criant presque. Tu leur as donné de l'argent ?  
-Mon objectif n'est pas de les aider dans leurs opérations révoltantes, mais de renflouer un peu le compte en banque de ma famille qui en a grand besoin, rétorqua Artemis. Evidemment que non, je ne leur ai pas donné de l'argent.  
-Alors ?  
-Je leur ais vendu un animal. Un propithèque soyeux.

Rose guetta une lueur de culpabilité ou quoi que ce soit de similaire dans le regard d'Artemis qui puisse prouver qu'il éprouvait un quelconque remord à avoir sacrifié un animal pour de l'argent. Mais rien, que de la complète indifférence. Rose était proprement écoeurée.

-Ton père était la pire ordure que j'ai jamais rencontrée, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant, mais même lui n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille. _Tu me dégoûtes._  
-Comme c'est malheureux.

Rose serra les poings.

-C'est amusant, grogna-t-elle. J'étais parfaitement calme il y a quelques minutes, et il a suffi que je revoie ta fichue tête-à-claques pour avoir envie de te l'arracher du cou. Impressionnant, non ?  
-Pas tant que ça. Les gens me disent ce genre de choses de plus en plus fréquemment maintenant, je m'y suis habitué, répondit le jeune Fowl. Mais si vous permettez, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Rose le tira par la manche et l'entraîna dans un petit sentier entre les arbres. Sur un tronc, on avait gravé « Chapelle de Mary-Ann ». En s'enfonçant dans la forêt à la suite de son ennemie, Artemis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au chemin, qui continuait à perte de vue. Si Rose ne l'avait pas guidé, il n'aurait jamais remarqué le sentier – et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il songea que si jamais il y avait un accident grave à la Chapelle, les secours devaient se perdre systématiquement, passer devant le sentier sans le voir. Et les blessés mouraient. Le jeune Fowl secoua la tête pour chasser la peur de son esprit. La limite de non-retour était franchie de toute manière, pas la peine de s'encombrer en plus de sa trop grande imagination.

-Tu disais qu'il y avait une chose que tu ne comprenais pas, dit Rose en repoussant des branches qui barraient le passage – et en prenant un malin plaisir à renvoyer ces branches dans la tête d'Artemis. Alors ?  
-Vous ne pouvez pas supporter les soeurs de la Chapelle, répondit le jeune Fowl en évitant les branches. Mais vous m'appréciez encore moins, et c'est un bel euphémisme de le dire de cette manière. Pourquoi me demander de vous accompagner ?  
-Je pourrais passer mes nerfs sur toi au lieu de m'énerver contre les soeurs, expliqua Rose. Le problème c'est surtout qu'elles sont extrêmement susceptibles. Pas que ça me touche particulièrement de me faire traiter de grosse truie profanatrice, mais quand les soeurs s'énervent, ça peut durer tout l'après-midi et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre poliment qu'elles aient fini de m'insulter. Et aussi, tu es la seule personne qui puisse accepter de m'accompagner.  
-La seule, vraiment ?  
-Oui, bon, il y a Paddy aussi, admit Rose, mais lui, je ne veux plus _jamais_ le revoir – sauf s'il est dans un cercueil, évidemment. Ou pendu au bout d'une corde.  
-Ça je le comprends. Pas comme ma présence ici.  
-Oh, et puis tais-toi, ça nous fera des vacances, rétorqua Rose. Qu'y a-t-il de si incompréhensible dans ma demande ? Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement envie de te revoir ? Contente-toi de regarder et d'attendre que ça passe. Tu aurais pu tomber beaucoup plus mal comme Joker, je t'offre une visite gratuite d'un beau monument, tu devrais être content.

Artemis ne répondit pas. En effet, l'odeur de bois brûlé était de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Soudainement, la forêt à la végétation luxuriante fut remplacée par des troncs ratatinés et calcinés, et ils débouchèrent dans la clairière de la Chapelle. Artemis s'arrêta, profitant de la vue d'ensemble qu'il avait. Sur tout le pourtour de la clairière, les arbres n'étaient plus qu'un amas de cendres. Artemis, s'aidant d'un satellite des services secrets britanniques piraté par ses soins, était parvenu à établir un schéma en forme de cercle autour de la Chapelle, sur lequel il fallait placer les pots de nitroglycérine. Il avait passé quatre jours pleins à calculer le plus précisément possible les quantités d'explosifs nécessaires ; il fallait qu'il y en ait assez pour que l'onde de choc créée par l'explosion d'un pot cause l'explosion du suivant placé plus loin, et ainsi de suite, mais pas trop non plus pour que l'incendie ne se propage pas à toute la forêt. Le but était d'enfermer la Chapelle dans un cercle de feu ; Artemis avait trouvé ça amusant, rapport aux croyances de la secte habitant les lieux.

-Tu admires ton oeuvre ?

Artemis sursauta. Rose l'attendait, quelques pas plus loin.

-Tu es fier de ton travail ? ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton haineux. La blondinette a bien suivi les instructions ?

Artemis la rejoignit.

-Je dois admettre que Juliet s'est bien débrouillée pour une fois, répondit le jeune Fowl, si ce n'est ceci.

Il désignait le mur ouest, noirci et à moitié effondré, de la Chapelle.

-Je souhaitais un simple incendie qui soit sans trop de gravité, mais qui soit assez spectaculaire pour faire office de diversion. Le feu n'était pas censé se propager à la Chapelle elle-même, mais étant donné la complexité de l'opération et le peu de moyens dont je disposais, on peut dire que c'est une réussite.  
-Le feu n'était pas censé se propager à la Chapelle, répéta Rose d'un ton narquois. Bon sang, Artemis, tu n'es jamais allé chez les scouts ? Tu aurais appris qu'on ne pose pas de la nitroglycérine dans la forêt, nom d'un chien, _n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver, il suffisait d'une trop grande quantité d'explosif pour faire sauter toute la forêt_! Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte, hein, est-ce que tu en es conscient ?!

Artemis ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Ça aurait été peut-être plus excusable si je n'avais pas été conscient de mes actes, vous ne trouvez pas ? finit-il par dire. Attention, il y a une grosse dinde qui porte la même robe que vous en blanc qui vient vers nous, ajouta-t-il avant que Rose puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bond et étouffa un juron.

-Salut, Hyacinthe, grinça-t-elle en serrant la main de la ''grosse dinde''.

Cette dernière adressa un regard interrogateur à Artemis. Rose se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Euh, Hyacinthe, je te présente, hum... Sam. C'est... mon fils.

Artemis éclata de rire intérieurement, et adressa un sourire poli à une Hyacinthe stupéfaite.

-Ma maman m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Hyacinthe ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Néanmoins, elle étira ses grosses lèvres en un sourire mielleux qui sonnait faux, ceux que les adultes idiots adressent aux enfants en pensant que ça leur donne un air gentil, et se pencha vers Artemis :

-Dis-moi Sam, tu as quel âge ?  
-Presque huit ans, répondit Artemis, qui se disait que c'était bien la première fois que sa petite taille et son apparence juvénile rendait service.

La Dinde acquiesça, apparemment satisfaite, et entraîna Rose et son ''fils'' vers la Chapelle. Ladite bâtisse en pierre, entièrement peinte en blanc – blanc ayant viré au gris à cause de la pluie, et au noir de pierre calcinée là où l'incendie avait rejoint le bâtiment –, se dressait fièrement au milieu d'un beau jardin joliment entretenu, constitué de potagers et de massifs de fleurs encadrés par des petits chemins de sable au bord desquels des bancs étaient installés à l'ombre de grands arbres. Artemis remarqua un petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait entre les plants de légumes, et qui semblait provenir de la lisière de la forêt ; il devait y avoir une rivière assez proche, que les secteux utilisaient à leur profit. En parlant de ces derniers, il y en avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'Artemis avait imaginé ; essentiellement des femmes et des enfants et adolescents. Le jeune Fowl ne vit que trois hommes. Tous les secteux étaient regroupés autour du mur effondré de la Chapelle. Ils saluèrent Hyacinthe – « bonjour, Grande Prêtresse ! » - quand ils passèrent devant eux, et adressèrent un regard noir à Rose et Artemis. Ce dernier songea qu'il valait mieux pour lui que les adorateurs de Mary-Ann ne découvrent jamais qu'il était la source de l'incendie. Ils n'avaient pas l'air extrêmement sympathique.

Le trio dépassa le groupe des secteux et arriva devant la porte de la Chapelle. Rose attrapa Artemis par l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter.

-Tu restes là, Sam.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune garçon. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que.  
-Mais...

Rose le tira par l'oreille et en profita pour se pencher vers lui. Elle murmura d'un ton sans équivoque :

-Ne discute pas. Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser rentrer dans la Chapelle et voler d'autres tableaux, où je ne sais quoi ? Tu restes ici et tu la boucles, je reviens dans dix minutes.

Rose lâcha Artemis, qui recula prestement, l'oreille douloureuse et les yeux crachant des éclairs. La jeune femme se retourna et gravit les marches de la Chapelle au côté de Hyacinthe. Les deux femmes disparurent dans la bâtisse. Artemis était furieux. Une des soeurs, vêtue de blanc – apparemment une marque d'autorité dans le code vestimentaire de la secte – qui avait assisté à l'altercation de loin, s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui sourit gentiment.

-Ça va ? Ta maman ne t'as pas fait mal ?  
-Non, ça va, merci, répondit Artemis d'un ton acerbe.  
-Je connais bien ta mère, tu sais, ajouta la soeur après un silence. On a presque grandi ensemble, elle est arrivée ici la même année que moi. Elle a toujours été un peu, comment dire, agressive. Mais au fond, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
-Mmh, fit Artemis d'un ton évasif. Mais... Vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère...

Il sourit en adressa un regard éloquent à la jeune femme.

-C'est mon amante.

Le jeune Fowl planta la soeur ébahie avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur, et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs en attendant Rose. Il sortit son livre à peine entamé de sa poche – _Les Montagnes Hallucinées _de H.P. Lovecraft – et s'installa confortablement. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil la soeur qui se précipitait vers un petit groupe d'autres soeurs en blanc dans les secteux regroupés autour du mur, et laissa échapper un sourire alors que les secteuses se précipitaient vers la Chapelle, l'air peu engageant.

Quand Rose reparut, deux heures plus tard, elle était folle de rage. Artemis se leva – il avait fini son livre depuis une bonne demie-heure – et la rejoignit. Il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle puisse prononcer le moindre mot :

-Voyez le bon côté des choses, vos copines ne voudront plus jamais vous revoir maintenant. Si j'étais vous, je me remercierais.

Rose ne décolérait pas. Au contraire.

-Je suis en liberté conditionnelle, bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si les soeurs décident d'aller raconter aux flics que je sors avec un sale môme de neuf ans ?  
-Vous allez retourner là d'où vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir, répondit Artemis froidement. Et il n'y aura personne pour vous regretter. Vous entendez ? _Personne_ _!_  
-Rose ? C'est toi ?

Artemis et l'interpellée sursautèrent. Un jeune adolescent, d'environ quatorze ans, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux gris, regardait la jeune femme avec stupéfaction. Cette dernière semblait près de tomber dans les pommes.

-Eli... fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle tituba. Eli s'avança pour la retenir, mais il se figea, comme bloqué par une barrière invisible. Rose se laissa tomber sur un banc, le regard fixe.

-Eli, répéta-t-elle. Eli.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Artemis, qui observait silencieusement, essaya de déterminer s'il avait peur, ou était gêné, ou ne savait que dire ou faire. Mais les volumineuses boucles blondes de l'adolescent l'empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Alors que le jeune Fowl se penchait en avant pour les distinguer, Eli redressait brusquement la tête, les pupilles impénétrables. Rose, de son unique oeil gris, soutint son regard, sans rien dire. Artemis s'était reculé pour assister à ce dialogue silencieux, se demandant lequel des deux parlerait le premier.  
Aucun. Les secteux réunis autour du mur en morceaux appelèrent Eli, et ce dernier partit, tout simplement, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas accordé le moindre regard à Artemis. Ce dernier le regarda partir, puis se détourna alors que le regard des autres adorateurs de Mary-Ann, qui le fixaient avec hostilité, se faisait trop insistant.

Il se tourna vers Rose, toujours assise sur le banc. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Artemis leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Bon_, elle est bien belle votre Chapelle que je n'ai pas le droit de visiter, mais il commence à se faire tard et j'ai autre chose à faire que vous regarder pleurer votre gentil petit ange prépubère, alors est-ce qu'on pourrait s'en aller, maintenant ?

Si le jeune Fowl avait regardé son ennemie plus attentivement, il aurait remarqué qu'elle avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés, signes de colère contenue, et qu'elle tremblait légèrement, signe d'explosion de rage imminente. Hélas, son esprit devait être détourné par d'autres pensées... peut-être un cambriolage qu'il avait prévu pour la semaine prochaine, ou encore sa mère qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle même, ou alors une pensée étrange et obsédante qui s'était aménagé un coin de son esprit depuis l'affaire du propithèque soyeux, et qu'Artemis n'avait encore jamais vraiment pris le temps de considérer – en même temps, il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que les fées en ce moment –.  
C'est ainsi qu'il manqua, une fois encore et pas la dernière, une occasion de mieux peser ses mots avant de parler. Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Rose le saisissait par la peau du cou avec la force d'une tenaille et l'entraînait vers la forêt derrière la Chapelle, marchant de plus en plus vite. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, traînant à sa suite un Artemis qui analysait rapidement la situation sans paniquer et réfléchissait à une possibilité de fuite. Il doutait que les secteux réagissent s'il appelait à l'aide, et plus Rose et lui avançaient dans la forêt profonde moins il avait de chance d'être entendu. Il fallait qu'il appelle Butler sur son portable. Le jeune Fowl essaya d'atteindre sa poche, mais Rose avait commencé à courir et il perdait l'équilibre sur les racines, se griffait aux branches d'épineux. Un point de côté lui sciait le flan et son coeur battait la chamade.

« _Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène, mais quoi qu'il arrive il faudra que je parvienne à distraire son attention pour envoyer un SMS, _songea Artemis. _Quelle galère... c'est la dernière fois qu'on me prend à me jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi stupidement. »_

Enfin, Rose le lâcha. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra dans l'herbe, et aspira une grande goulée d'air. La tête lui tournait, et son poignet l'élançait douloureusement. Artemis saisit discrètement son portable, et appela Butler. Le jeune Fowl rangea aussitôt l'appareil dans sa poche. Il savait que le garde du corps ne se donnerait pas la peine de répondre et accourrait aussitôt. Artemis devait maintenant gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Butler arrive – en supposant que ce dernier ne se perde pas. La partie était très loin d'être gagnée, mais Artemis n'avait plus le choix.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Rose profite qu'il soit à terre pour le frapper ou quelque gentillesse du genre, mais ne sentant rien venir et perçevant à travers sa migraine un étrange son de martèlement, il leva la tête pour voir où il était – et où était Rose.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de trouée dans la forêt. Le bruit qu'Artemis perçevait était celui de la rivière qui coulait au milieu – « _Robert Redford aurait aimé... » _songea Artemis avec un petit ricanement amer intérieur, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre, l'heure n'étant pas aux plaisanteries cinéphiles – de la petite clairière ensoleillée entourée d'arbre. Rose se trouvait sur la même rive que celle où gisait le jeune Fowl, à quelques mètres de ce dernier, et elle lui tournait le dos. Artemis se redressa péniblement. Dans leur course, ils avaient dû gravir une colline où quelque chose de semblable, car ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une falaise à pic, dont Artemis, en se penchant, estima la hauteur à une quinzaine de mètres. La rivière y devenait une grosse cascade mousseuse, et atterrissait dans un torrent rapide se faufilant entre de hauts rochers. Un frisson de vertige parcourut l'échine d'Artemis, qui s'écarta prudemment du bord de la falaise. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvré tous ses esprits, le bruit de la cascade l'assourdissait. Le jeune Fowl chercha son ennemie des yeux. Rose n'avait pas bougé. Rassemblant ses maigres forces, le jeune Irlandais se leva et rejoignit prudemment Rose, prêt à esquiver la moindre attaque subite. Il se retrouva vite derrière elle, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

-Rose ? finit-il par hurler pour couvrir le bruit du torrent.

Pas de réponse. Cette mascarade commençait à agacer très fortement Artemis. Il saisit la manche de Rose et la força à se retourner. Il constata qu'elle pleurait toujours, et cela n'arrangea guère son humeur. Il avait toujours détesté voir les gens pleurer. La différence résidait en ce qu'avant, ça l'attristait lui aussi, alors que désormais ça le rendait inexplicablement fou de rage. Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse se laisser aller ainsi à déverser ses émotions alors que lui-même faisait tant d'efforts pour les dissimuler. Quoi qu'il en soit, le peu de patience qu'il restait à Artemis coula avec les pleurs de Rose Hind, et la carapace de cire si chère à Butler se brisa.

Rose tituba, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur infligée par le coup de poing d'Artemis. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient de haine.

-Arrêtez de pleurer ! hurla Artemis. _Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de pleurer !_

Cette fois, Rose esquiva le coup. Elle saisit le bras d'Artemis au vol et le tordit violemment. Ce dernier, étouffant un gémissement de douleur, se maudit de ne pas avoir mieux observé Rose. Les larmes, de rage et non de chagrin, coulaient toujours sur les joues de cette dernière alors qu'elle rétorqua sur le même ton que son jeune ennemi :

-D'où tu te permets de me donner des ordres, espèce d'insecte ?!

Elle projeta Artemis contre un arbre et le toisa avec un regard rendu dément par la haine. Il en fallait plus pour impressionner Artemis.

-Vous m'avez fait mal, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.  
-Je t'avais prévenu, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne battrais pas un manchot aveugle en combat singulier ! Mais non, le petit insecte se prend pour...  
-_Ne me traitez pas d'insecte ! _hurla Artemis. C'est vous qui êtes répugnante, c'est vous qui dégoûtez tout le monde, _c'est vous qui vous ferez piétiner un jour_, et j'espère que ça sera moi qui écrasera votre sale tête de truie !

Rose éclata de rire.

-Que tu es mignon quand tu es en colère, répondit-elle avec un rire méchant. Ecrase-moi pour voir, petit morveux, vas-y, essaye de m'écrabouiller, tu ne seras pas le premier à avoir essayé et tu ne seras pas le premier à le regretter !  
-Je vous tuerai, Rose. Vous aurez beau supplier, pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, je vous arracherai la tête.  
-Les menaces sont écrites sur l'eau, surtout quand elles sont proférées par un rat de ton espèce, cracha Rose avec dédain. N'espère pas me voir te supplier un jour !

Ce fut au tour d'Artemis de rire.

-Ah vraiment ? Vous avez donc la mémoire si courte ? (Le visage du jeune Fowl se contracta en une mimique exagérément chagrinée et fit semblant de pleurer :) « Pitié ! Pitiééé ! Où tu l'as mise ? Où est Mary-Ann ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait, petit monstre ? Pitié, dis-moi où elle est ! » !

Tout en déclamant sa tirade, le jeune Fowl s'écarta de l'arbre auquel il était adossé et avança vers Rose jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher en tendant le bras. Il quitta sa grimace d'intense souffrance et son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur et mauvais.

-Vous ne teniez pas le même discours il y a trois mois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial. Vous vous donnez des airs de femme forte mais vous n'êtes rien qu'une gamine puérile, stupide, prétentieuse et capricieuse_. _La moindre contrariété suffit à vous démolir, à vous faire sortir de vos gonds.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il nous est si facile de se détester, rétorqua la jeune femme. On se ressemble tellement, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Je ne donne pas de bonbons aux petits enfants, moi.

Quand Artemis se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, et aussi – ou devrais-je dire surtout – qu'il se trouvait dos à la falaise, il était trop tard. Rose l'avait déjà poussé.

Le jeune Irlandais regarda sa vie défiler devant ses yeux pendant la demi-seconde durant laquelle il resta comme suspendu dans le vide. Sa dernière pensée en tombant fut adressée à son père.

« _Finalement, je vais peut-être mourir comme toi. Noyé dans une eau glacée._»

Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa. Rose s'était jetée en avant et, allongée au bord de la petite falaise, avait rattrapé Artemis par les cheveux. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, essaya d'attraper le rebord de la falaise pour remonter, mais l'eau avait rendu la terre humide et glissante, et la douleur l'aveuglait. Il avait l'impression que ses cheveux allaient s'arracher de sa tête.

-Rose, au secours, ça fait mal ! hurla-t-il, au bord de l'évanouissement. Aidez-moi !

La jeune femme lui tendit son autre main... et la retira lentement alors qu'Artemis s'apprêtait à la saisir. Le jeune Fowl, qui jusque là avait gardé les paupières closes, ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Rose avec stupeur. Cette dernière triturait une mèche de ses propres cheveux d'une main, et le fixait d'un regard dur et glacé.

-Rose...  
-Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'on ne jouait plus, Artemis, le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Très bien. Je ne joue plus.  
-Je ne comprends pas, parvint à articuler Artemis.

L'eau de la cascade, glacée, l'aveuglait et lui rentrait dans la bouche, l'étouffant à moitié et l'empêchant presque de parler. Il était trempé, et commençait à grelotter. La douleur était de plus en plus aiguë.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien à comprendre, répondit finalement Rose. Je veux des excuses.  
-De...  
-Des excuses pour m'avoir rendue sans-abri, pour avoir détruit à jamais ma réputation, pour avoir fait exploser un quart de la forêt, pour avoir fait en sorte que les soeurs, les seules personnes qui me comprenaient et qui m'ont élevées comme leur fille, me détestent et ne veulent plus jamais entendre parler de moi, pour m'avoir fait détruire la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus, et j'en passe de toutes les horreurs que tu m'as fait subir. _Je veux des excuses, maintenant, tout de suite_. Sinon, je te lâche et tu meurs.  
-Tu n'oseras pas faire ça, balbutia le jeune Fowl qui grelottait et commençait à voir flou.  
-Je gagnerais à coup sûr mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parier. Alors, des excuses. Maintenant.

Artemis était maintenant trop faible pour être furieux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que la peau de son crâne allait s'arracher et que la douleur était intolérable.

-Artemis, excuse-toi !  
-Espèce de sale p... _non, pardon, pardon, je te demande pardon_ _!_

Rose sourit. Artemis ne s'en aperçut pas ; sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus rapidement.

-Eh bien voilà, ce n'est pas si difficle de ravaler sa fierté ! dit-elle.

La jeune femme lui tendit à nouveau la main. Se faisant, elle relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux d'Artemis. Ce dernier sentit la douleur disparaître et s'évanouit. Rose s'en aperçut trop tard. Elle essaya de le rattraper à nouveau, mais ses cheveux mouillés glissèrent entre ses doigts.

Trop horrifiée pour hurler, Rose vit Artemis tomber et disparaître dans les flots mousseux.


	12. 11 - L'étoile à l'aura cramoisie

**Chapitre 11 – L'étoile à l'aura cramoisie**

* * *

Rose courait, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, dérapant sur la terre humide et boueuse, trébuchant sur les racines, le visage griffé et fouetté par les branches d'arbres et les ronces. Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine comme s'il souhaitait percer la peau et bondir à l'air libre, un point de côté lui sciait le flanc gauche, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, difficile, impossible. À chaque pas, Rose s'attendait à ce que son coeur n'explose de surmenage, qu'elle s'effondre face contre terre pour ne plus se relever. Mais non, elle courait toujours, alimentée par sa peur.

Tout en courant, elle s'efforçait de garder un oeil sur le cours d'eau, qui serpentait à toute vitesse à sa gauche. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait les trombes d'eau se briser sur les énormes rochers qui entouraient et dissimulaient à moitié le fleuve, son angoisse horrifiée augmentait d'un cran alors qu'elle imaginait le corps d'Artemis propulsé contre la pierre, puis porté toujours plus loin par les flots, tout disloqué et sanguinolent, teintant l'eau de rouge. Rose avait beau tenter de chasser ces images horribles de son esprit, cela lui demandait trop d'efforts, et elle finit par arrêter de penser, même de prier, se concentrant simplement sur deux tâches : courir, sans relâche, et scruter les flots pour repérer Artemis. Mais... et s'il avait coulé d'un seul coup, poussé vers la fond par la force de la cascade...  
Rose secoua la tête. Impossible. Maigre et léger comme il était, il n'avait pas pu couler. Il était certainement remonté vers la surface, et là le courant l'avait happé et propulsé dans les rapides. Rose connaissait cette rivière comme sa poche ; enfant, quand elle vivait encore à la Chapelle, elle se retirait en haut de la clairière pour lire un peu, et après sa lecture elle descendait au pas de course le long des rapides, sautant agilement d'un bord à l'autre, se prenant pour Pocahontas. Elle savait ainsi qu'après la cascade, la rivière s'élargissait pour devenir un petit lac peu profond où Rose avait appris à nager. Si Artemis avait bel et bien été emporté par le courant – et Rose se refusait à croire le contraire –, elle ne pouvait espérer l'arracher à l'eau que dans ce lac.  
À supposer qu'il ait survécu.

Rose glissa sur le sol humide et faillit tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à une branche de séquoia. Les rapides filaient à maintenant presque sept mètres en dessous d'elle ; le terrain sur lequel elle évoluait commençait à devenir une pente de plus en plus escarpée, beaucoup plus que dans ses souvenirs. Rose se remit néanmoins à courir, suivant la méthode qu'elle appliquait déjà gamine : elle courait vers un arbre, s'y raccrochait, se propulsait vers un deuxième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à rejoindre la terre plane de la clairière où se trouvait le lac. Rose glissa à cinq nouvelles reprises, s'écorcha profondément les mains aux écorces des arbres, un affreux goût de sang dans la bouche. Enfin, elle tituba sur la petite crique au sol agréablement, merveilleusement plat, le coeur au bord des lèvres. S'effondrant à genoux sur le sable épais et grossier de la crique, les yeux clos, elle s'autorisa à oublier Artemis le temps de reprendre son souffle tout en essayant de ne pas vomir sang et boyaux. Un ''_plouf_'' sonore la ramena à la réalité, et elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers la petite cascade qui marquait la fin des rapides et le début du lac.

Là, le corps inerte d'Artemis, les bras en croix, flottait, à la dérive, sur la surface ridée du lac.

Le sang de Rose ne fit qu'un tour. Malgré son épuisement, elle se releva péniblement et s'élança dans l'eau. Froide, glaciale, mortelle. Rose s'efforça de ne pas y penser alors qu'elle pataugeait à la rencontre du jeune Fowl inconscient. Si ça n'était pas les rochers et le courant qui l'avaient tué, ça serait le froid. Plus elle se rapprochait du petit garçon, plus elle remarquait des plaies rougies et des bleus sur son visage et ses bras. Les blessures en elles-mêmes étaient superficielles ; c'était leur nombre qui était inquiétant. Enfin, Rose se retrouva à côté d'Artemis. Le lac était vraiment peu profond : ils se trouvaient presque au milieu, et Rose n'était immergée que jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Les bras dressés au-dessus de l'eau, sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer, elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Le corps toujours inerte du jeune Fowl, en position d'étoile, continuait à dériver, aussi elle le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena près d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'eau, tout autour d'Artemis, était teintée de rouge. Comme une sorte... d'aura. Dans laquelle Rose baignait.  
La jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur, et dût réunir tout son courage pour ne pas prendre la fuite. Elle saisit le poignet d'Artemis et prit le pouls. Un poids, énorme, s'ôta de ses épaules, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le coeur battait, faiblement, mais il battait.

Rose passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Artemis et le remorqua jusqu'à la berge, le plus loin possible de l'eau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et réfléchit. Elle s'y connaissait peu en réanimation. À tout hasard, elle le saisit par le col et lui administra une retentissante paire de baffes. Aucune réaction. La peur envolée commençait à revenir. Rose, prise d'un soudain accès de rage, secoua le jeune garçon de toutes ses forces, mais il ne cracha que des petites gerbes d'eau. Rose, tremblante, joignit les mains.

« _Mon Dieu, aidez-moi, il ne faut pas qu'il meure... aidez-moi... »_

Cherchant des yeux une solution, Rose remarqua, plus loin, une clôture interdisant l'accès à un champ. Électrifiée.

Toujours prompte à agir vite, Rose prit Artemis dans ses bras et trottina – elle ne serait plus capable de courir avant longtemps – jusqu'à la clôture. Arrivée devant, elle pencha sa tête vers Artemis et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Le coeur battait, mais d'une lenteur effrayante. Alors, sans la moindre hésitation, Rose prit un peu d'élan et lança Artemis sur la clôture. La décharge électrique le rejeta mollement en arrière. Rose se précipita pour le rattraper, et déchanta : Artemis était toujours inconscient.  
Il fallut six ''électrochocs'' pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux et tenir faiblement debout.

-Ques'estpasséoùsuis ? parvint-il à articuler avant d'être saisi de hauts-le-coeur et de vomir eau, sang et bile au pied d'un arbre.

Rose ne répondit pas, et une fois qu'Artemis n'eut plus rien à dégobiller, le reprit dans ses bras, le ramena vers la crique et l'assit sur un rocher long et plat, après lui avoir ôté sa veste détrempée et dégoulinante d'eau devenue rose à être mêlée au sang du jeune Fowl. Il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel, et la crique était en plein soleil. Rose étendit la veste d'Artemis sur un autre rocher, et s'assit à côté du jeune Irlandais grelottant de froid. Les deux ennemis se dévisagèrent, gênés, cherchant le comportement à adopter. Artemis parla le premier.

-J'ai froid.  
-Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, s'excusa Rose.

Silence.

-Il y a un village, à deux kilomètres d'ici, finit par dire la jeune femme. Tu veux que je t'y emmènes ?  
-Non, je préfère ne pas trop bouger, répondit le jeune Fowl en regardant sa cheville enflée avec une grimace.  
-Et tu comptes ne pas bouger jusqu'à quand ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que Butler arrive. Je l'ai appelé, avant qu'on commence à se... disputer, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Rose. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ne trouvera certainement pas le sentier qui mène à la Chapelle.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. S'il continue le long de la route gravillonnée, il finira par arriver au village dont je te parlais. Il trouvera sûrement de l'aide, là-bas, s'il mentionne la Chapelle. Les villageois ne peuvent pas nous supporter. Ils nous prennent pour des fous.  
-Reconnaissez qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort.

Rose sourit. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du lac, rapidement imité par Artemis.

-C'est un très bel endroit, dit ce dernier, rompant le silence il y a peu uniquement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles soumises aux caprices du vent. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-Je devais avoir huit ans la première fois que j'y suis venue... Donc oui, ça fait bien longtemps. J'y passais presque toutes mes journées, à lire ou juste à penser et à prier.  
-Vous avez déjà emmené Eli ici ?

Le regard placide de Rose se refit dur, et son visage se contracta légèrement. Artemis se mordit la lèvre.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Rose grommela. Elle était peu convaincue, et Artemis se devait de reconnaître qu'il la comprenait. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient au moins un peu étaient toujours douteux vis-à-vis de la sincérité de ses excuses. Le jeune Fowl chercha un sujet de conversation susceptible de ne pas offenser Rose.

-Quel est votre plat préféré ?

Rose éclata de rire. Artemis s'autorisa un petit sourire, content d'avoir rendu le sien à Rose.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, ce que je préfère chez toi, c'est tes changements de sujet de conversation, finit par dire celle-ci en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son oeil. Hum, excuse-moi, c'était quoi déjà la question ?  
-Votre plat préféré.  
-Ah, oui. Eh bien, pour tout te dire, c'est les raviolis à la sauce tomate. Et toi ?  
-Tartines de caviar.

Rose était incrédule.

-Sans rire ?  
-Est-ce que je ris ?  
-Non.  
-Donc oui.  
-Quoi, oui ?  
-Oui, ''sans rire''.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et d'où ça te vient, cette passion du caviar ? interrogea-t-elle.  
-C'est mon père qui m'a fait découvrir ça.

Le visage du jeune Fowl se ferma à l'évocation de son père, et il détourna le regard. Rose posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Artemis.

-Tu as reçu des nouvelles de lui, récemment ?

Le jeune garçon répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Rose devina qu'il avait peur que sa voix trahisse son émotion. Elle détestait ce genre de situations, dans lesquelles on souhaiterait dire quelque chose de réconfortant, de beau, d'humain, et où rien ne vient jamais.

-T'en fais pas, va. Tu t'en tireras très bien, voire mieux sans lui. C'est parfaitement possible de grandir sans ses parents, regarde, j'en suis la preuve !

Artemis émit une plainte hoqueteuse que Rose identifia comme un rire.

-Oui, bon, admit-elle. Je ne suis pas l'exemple rêvé... Mais je serais toi, j'arrêterais de penser à lui. C'est comme quand on a oublié quelque chose qu'on voulait dire. Il suffit de ne plus y penser pour que ça revienne tout à coup ; mais tant qu'on continue à fouiller dans son esprit, ça refuse de venir. N'y pense plus, et le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins, ton père reviendra.  
-S'il est mort, objecta Artemis d'un ton acerbe, je préfèrerais qu'il ne revienne pas. Je ne veux pas le retrouver dans une boîte en bois.  
-Artemis. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis que tu penses que ton père est mort.

Devant l'immobilité du jeune Fowl, Rose le saisit par l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers elle. Il planta ses yeux bleus encore embués, pleins de défi, dans le sien. Rose haussa un sourcil.

-Alors ? J'attends. Franchement, tu croies que ton père est mort ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors, dis-le.  
-Allez au diable, Rose.  
-Tu vois. Si tu croies qu'il est vivant, c'est qu'il l'est. Moi, j'ai _toujours_ cru en mes parents.  
-Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus pour autant ?  
-... Non.  
-Vous voyez. Si vous croyez qu'ils sont vivants, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont. Moi, j'ai _toujours_ su que croire ne signifie pas savoir. Et quand on ne sait pas, on se tait et on écoute.  
-On se _tait_ et on _écoute_, hein ? Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?  
-'Faut croire.  
-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Rose eut un petit rire. Elle tenait toujours Artemis par l'épaule. Ce dernier se dégagea, et son pied à la cheville foulée racla contre la pierre. Le jeune Fowl étouffa une grimace de douleur.

-Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Rose.  
-Non, pas du tout, je suis frais comme une rose, ironisa Artemis.  
-Comme une rose toute fanée et pourrie ? rappela la jeune femme avec un sourire, qu'Artemis finit par lui rendre. Fais voir ta cheville, va.

Rose se pencha sur la blessure.

-C'est vrai que c'est moche... Et c'est brûlant, aussi, dit-elle en effleurant la boursouflure d'un doigt. Tu veux que j'y mette de l'eau froide ?  
-Non, merci, je suis déjà assez gelé comme ça.  
-Oh, monsieur a froid ? Et comment tu veux que je t'aides à soigner ta cheville alors, en faisant une potion magique avec les herbes de la forêt ?  
-Je préfère me faire amputer d'une jambe que mourir d'une pneumonie. En plus, l'amputation me dispenserait de retourner à l'école subir la stupidité de tous ceux qui m'y entourent.  
-Moui... Tiens, en parlant de Midwich et des crétins qui la peuplent, comment va ce bon vieil abruti de McGuffin ?  
-Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis pas retourné en cours à la rentrée. J'ai bien plus intéressant à faire que de m'entendre rabâcher des choses que je sais déjà depuis longtemps ou me prendre des seaux de sang sur la tête.

Rose se rassit confortablement sur le rocher, ignorant la dernière pique d'Artemis. Ce dernier, malgré le soleil, grelottait. Rose tendit un bras vers lui, interrogation silencieuse. Artemis hésita, mais il commençait à claquer des dents. En essayant de maintenir sa cheville dans une position stable, il alla se blottir contre Rose, qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Rose rompit le silence gêné qui s'était installé :

-Dis, j'ai toujours voulu savoir... ça fait quoi, d'être un génie ?

Artemis haussa les épaules.

-C'est difficile à vivre.  
-Ah bon ? s'étonna Rose. Mais pourquoi ?  
-On se sent seul.  
-Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se sentir seul.  
-Peut-être... Vous savez, j'ai des flous souvenirs de quand j'avais un ou deux ans... déjà, mes parents m'insupportaient, surtout ma mère, avec ces grimaces souriantes et cette voix ridicule que prennent les adultes pour s'adresser aux bébés. Je n'en pouvais tellement plus, d'être traité comme un gamin, que le jour où je suis entré à l'école primaire pour la première fois j'étais littéralement fou de joie. Je m'imaginais que j'aurais enfin des gens à qui parler, qui me comprendraient.

Artemis eut un petit rire sans joie :

-J'ai déchanté très vite, je peux vous le dire. Je m'attendais à des gens comme moi, je suis tombé sur une bande de braillards sachant à peine articuler une phrase correcte, n'ayant jamais ouvert le moindre livre ni seulement entendu parler du théorème de Pythagore. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris : si ma mère me traitait comme un bambin idiot, c'est parce qu'elle croyait que j'étais comme ces pleurnichards abjects ; et si elle croyait ça, c'était parce que _tous les enfants étaient comme ça_. J'ai compris que j'étais seul, abandonné dans un monde peuplé d'idiots. Et j'ai beau être un génie, je ne peux rien y faire.  
-Je n'avais jamais imaginé les choses sous cet angle...  
-C'est normal. Tout le monde croit que c'est merveilleux d'être plus intelligent que les autres. Mais c'est comme tout, il y a des avantages et des défauts. Et de ces derniers, le principal est de supporter tout le temps la stupidité des autres.  
-Juste pour savoir, moi aussi, je suis stupide ?

Artemis sourit.

-Vous êtes juste assez intelligente pour vous rendre compte que vous ne l'êtes pas assez. Ça n'est déjà pas si mal, peu de gens en sont capables.  
-... Venant de toi, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

Artemis haussa les épaules. Rose jeta un oeil à sa montre.

-Ton troll apprivoisé se fait attendre.

Artemis ne répondit pas. Il observait un geai, perché sur un arbre, à l'autre bout du lac. L'oiseau resta immobile quelques secondes, puis s'envola dans un bruissement de plumes. Artemis ferma les yeux. La douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait jusqu'ici à sa cheville était devenue sourde, mais continue. Son crâne l'élançait également à intervalles réguliers ; en revanche il avait tellement de coupures et de bleus qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir comme si son corps était en bois. Et il serait également certainement quitte pour un bon rhume, si ce n'était pire. Le jeune Fowl rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-À la cascade. Pourquoi vous m'avez lâché ?  
-Je ne t'ai pas lâché. Tu m'as... échappé des mains.  
-_Échappé des mains_ ? répéta Artemis avec incrédulité. Échappé des mains... Mais bien sûr.  
-Artemis, c'est vrai !

Le jeune Fowl se dégagea brutalement.

-Avouez, vous aviez tout prévu, cracha-t-il, furieux. La visite à la Chapelle, Eli... vous lui avez donné combien, pour qu'il accepte de vous aider ? De se contenter de vous regarder, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de vous étrangler pour toutes les horreurs que vous lui avez fait subir !  
-_Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à Eli !_ hurla Rose. Et ne t'avise pas de l'évoquer à nouveau.

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi.

-Sinon quoi ? siffla Artemis.

Rose ne sut quoi répondre. Artemis arbora un sourire provocateur.

-_Sinon quoi_ ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.  
-Sinon, je te fends le crâne et je dis que tu es tombé tête la première sur un rocher.  
-Mais bien sûr, et le Pape mange du pingouin en conserve à la sauce carbonara pour son petit-déjeuner, ricana le jeune Fowl. Si vous vouliez me tuer, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé me noyer, tout simplement ? Hein ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

Rose se leva d'un bond, et s'éloigna. Elle s'immobilisa au bord de la rive du lac, le bout de ses bottines trempant dans l'eau froide, les poings serrés. Artemis aurait voulu la rejoindre, mais un simple coup d'oeil à sa cheville qui commençait à prendre une teinte jaune-violacée des plus déplaisantes l'en dissuada. Un coup de vent lui arracha un frisson. En se penchant, il parvint à récupérer sa veste à moitié sèche sur le rocher d'à côté, et s'en enveloppa comme d'une cape. Bien qu'encore mouillé par endroit, le tissu était chaud, sec et rêche, et Artemis se sentit un peu mieux. Rose se retourna vers lui.

-Je t'ai sauvé parce que...

Un coup de feu lui coupa la parole. Elle sursauta. Artemis, par réflexe, se leva d'un bond, mais quand son pied gauche toucha le sol, il eut la sensation qu'un rat aux crocs particulièrement acérés lui arrachait la cheville d'un coup de dents, et s'effondra sur le sable comme une poupée de chiffons, les dents serrées et les mains crispées sur sa jambe. Les derniers échos du coup de feu terminaient à peine de résonner dans la forêt quand les appels commencèrent à retentir.

-_ARTEMIS ! ARTEMIS ! AAARTEMIIIS !  
_-Ton troll va bientôt arriver, crut bon de préciser Rose.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'Artemis était tombé face contre terre. Elle se précipita pour l'allonger sur le dos, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune Fowl avait un teint de cadavre déterré.

-Je dois commencer à avoir de la fièvre, dit-il d'une voix faible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un sac d'enclumes à la place du cerveau.  
-Je confirme pour la fièvre, répondit Rose en retirant sa main du front d'Artemis. Par contre, les enclumes doivent être une vue de l'esprit. J'espère pour toi.

Une nouvelle salve d'appels jaillirent des arbres autour d'eux. Impossible de dire de quelle direction précise ils venaient, ni combien de gens Butler avait amené. ''Beaucoup'' était l'estimation la plus précise que Rose pouvait donner – Artemis étant occupé à essayer d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler sans vomir.

-Répondez-leur, finit-il par articuler. Je n'en peux plus.

Rose obéit. Les éclats de voix se rapprochèrent. Plus ils étaient distincts, plus Rose sentait son appréhension grossir alors que des images de la prison lui venaient à l'esprit. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien voulu faire de mal, ça serait vraiment trop bête... La jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre des hennissements et des claquements de sabots de chevaux.

-Quand ton majordome va chercher la cavalerie, il n'y va pas à moitié ! lança-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Artemis, soulevant légèrement la tête des genoux de Rose, levant les yeux vers cette dernière.

-Vous tremblez, rétorqua-t-il. Ai-je tort quand je pense que ce n'est pas le froid ?

Un brusque éclat de voix fit sursauter la jeune femme. Des silhouettes à cheval se profilaient entre les arbres, mais Rose les entendait comme si elles se trouvaient déjà sur la crique. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle mourait de peur.  
Soudainement, Artemis souleva péniblement son bras et prit la main de Rose, un geste qui le surprit lui-même. La jeune femme sentit aussitôt toute sa peur disparaître. Quand une troupe d'une bonne trentaine de villageois armés de fusils, dirigés par un Butler furieux, surgit du couvert des arbres, elle était à nouveau parfaitement calme.

Le susnommé garde du corps s'avança. Il était le seul des nouveaux arrivants à ne pas être monté sur cheval – en partie parce que même à pied, il était plus grand qu'un homme monté à cheval, et aussi parce que le plus robuste des chevaux qui lui avaient été proposés au village s'était effondré sous son poids –, mais la colère le rendait encore plus imposant et terrifiant qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec son épais manteau gris et ses gros sourcils froncés, il avait l'air d'un ours géant – de très, _très _mauvaise humeur. Pendant une brève demi-seconde, Rose crut qu'elle allait défaillir, mais une simple pression sur les doigts gelés d'Artemis la calma. Le garde du corps s'immobilisa, à trois grandes enjambées de Rose et son principal, qui le regardaient dans les yeux d'un même air impassible.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les poings serrés de Butler tremblaient alors qu'il détaillait les blessures de son principal, s'arrêtant sur la cheville enflée. Il planta dans les yeux de Rose un regard féroce et meurtrier à faire fuir un loup adulte. La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard, d'afficher un masque neutre et de cacher sa peur derrière. Personne n'avait encore rompu le silence. Rose entendait les chevaux renâcler, des villageois chuchoter entre eux, mais elle refusait de détacher son regard de Butler. Une fraction de seconde d'inattention pouvait très bien lui coûter la vie. Ce soupçon se confirma quand l'Eurasien brisa enfin le lourd silence.

-Je vais vous tuer, Rose Hind.

« _Un troll géant furieux capable de m'arracher la tête d'une simple gifle vient de me dire qu'il veut me tuer. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _»

-Ouais, bien en attendant vous auriez pu marcher plus vite, votre Artemis adoré commençait à désespérer.

À l'ordinaire déjà, Butler était presque totalement dénué d'humour. Mais quand son principal était blessé et en danger, lui demander d'apprécier l'ironie était aussi pertinent que de bourrer de coups de poing un rhinocéros de mauvaise humeur. Surtout quand ladite ironie provenait précisément de la personne qui était plus que certainement la cause des blessures du principal.

En un bond, Butler les rejoignit. Il souleva Artemis sans ménagements et le posa sur un rocher. Puis il se retourna vers Rose et avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de cligner des yeux, un coup de poing monumental lui brisa le nez et l'envoya dans le lac tête la première, sous les vivats des villageois. Alors qu'elle émergeait de l'eau en se tenant le nez – ou ce qu'il en restait –, une main lui saisit les cheveux et l'y replongea. Rose ne se débattit pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien qu'à lui faire consommer plus du peu d'oxygène qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

« _Finalement, c'est moi qui vait mourir noyée...Je suppose que j'ai de la chance, ç'aurait pu être bien pire. »_

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et entamait une dernière prière, il lui sembla entendre une voix hurler. Et, tout à coup, le poids de la main de Butler sur sa tête s'ôta. Rose jaillit de l'eau comme une torpille, suffoquante. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Artemis, qui croisa son regard. Rose crut déceler une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune Fowl, mais toute trace d'émotion s'effaça du visage d'Artemis, et ce fut d'un ton monocorde, mais sans appel, qu'il répéta :

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais tombé de la cascade, et je me serais noyé si elle n'était pas venue me chercher.  
-Tu mens, Artemis, rétorqua le garde du corps d'un ton hargneux. Encore.

Il empoigna Rose par les cheveux, prêt à la replonger sous l'eau.

-_Elle. M'a. Sauvé. La. Vie, _répéta Artemis en détachant chaque mot. Ce que tu t'es montré incapable de faire, si je ne m'abuse ?

Butler s'immobilisa. Artemis poursuivit :

-Il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital pour ma cheville. On va en profiter pour déposer Rose à Dublin, si elle est d'accord.  
-Je veux bien, répondit cette dernière en se dégageant de Butler, qui ne broncha pas.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, rentrons, dit le jeune Fowl. Pardon pour le désagrément, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des villageois. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Butler, surpris qu'il s'en laisse imposer par un gamin de dix ans. Le garde du corps, le visage fermé, repoussa Rose vers la rive et lui emboîta le pas. Avec un bel ensemble, les villageois firent claquer les rênes et leurs montures quittèrent la crique au petit trot. Butler souleva Artemis comme il aurait soulevé un chaton et l'installa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Bien que la brusquerie dont son garde du corps faisait preuve n'améliorât guère l'état de sa cheville, le jeune Fowl sentit que l'Eurasien était en colère contre lui, et ne protesta pas. Rose, encore toute fourbue de sa course dans les bois, aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à marcher mais vu que Butler avait tenté de la noyer la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, la jeune femme eut la sagesse de se taire, et le trajet de retour à la Bentley, puis à Dublin, s'effectua dans le silence.

Artemis rompit le silence alors que Butler garait la voiture sur le parking des urgences.

-Rose, vous ne voulez pas plutôt qu'on vous dépose ailleurs ?

Avant que l'interpellée ne puisse répondre, la colère silencieusement accumulée de Butler explosa brusquement, et il asséna un formidable coup de poing au volant, y laissant une marque profonde.

-_Je me fous que vous ayez sauvé ou non la vie d'Artemis !_ hurla-t-il, si jamais je vous revoie vous approcher de lui, il n'aura pas le temps de vous sauver la mise, _votre tête aura explosé avant, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!_

Rose estima que la question était rhétorique, et elle s'enfuit tout simplement, sans oser proférer le moindre au revoir. Ignorant l'air scandalisé d'Artemis, Butler saisit ce dernier par la peau du cou et le confia aux urgences. Il ne demanda pas à rester dans la salle pendant l'opération, ne vérifia pas les issues de secours, ne s'assura pas que les médecins n'étaient pas des tueurs à gage déguisés. Mme Ko en ferait une crise cardiaque, mais Butler, en allant attendre sur le parking, songea qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire cuire un oeuf. Il s'assit sur le capot de la Bentley et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il n'avait jamais perdu son calme comme ça, avant. Mme Ko y mettait un point d'honneur : « Apprenez à ne jamais laisser sortir votre colère. Elle vous empêche d'être dans la pleine mesure de vos moyens, elle vous fait agir irraisonnément. _Votre colère peut tuer votre principal. _N'oubliez jamais ça. ». Butler, en bon élève qu'il était, s'était alors appliqué à apprendre le plus de techniques de relaxation possibles, afin de pouvoir, en toutes situations, retrouver son calme et, surtout, ne jamais se laisser guider par la colère. Le garde du corps s'appliqua à respirer lentement, calmement et profondément, les yeux fermés.

Il avait fait de son mieux, mais tous les exercices de respiration du monde n'auraient pu l'empêcher de tuer Rose Hind. Seul Artemis en était capable. Le garde du corps se crispa à l'évocation de son jeune principal. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à transformer la vie de Butler en cauchemar permanent. On lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait avant tout obéir aux ordres du principal et ne jamais les discuter, mais que la sécurité de ce dernier primait avant tout. L'Eurasien eut un petit ricanement. Le _Manuel du parfait garde du corps_ n'avait certainement pas prévu que le principal pouvait ordonner d'être abandonné en pleine forêt avec une folle furieuse !

Butler se leva et s'étira, calmé. Non, le _Manuel _ne soupçonnait pas que l'on put être aussi inconscient. L'Eurasien lui-même avait peine à y croire. Artemis était peut-être un jeune génie, mais il pouvait parfois, en de très rares occasions, faire preuve d'une stupidité confondante. Enfin, ça prouvait au moins qu'il était humain.

Le garde du corps rejoignit la salle où Artemis était soigné. L'enfant détourna la tête en le voyant entrer, alors qu'un infirmier sculptait un plâtre autour de sa cheville. Butler l'ignora et s'enquit de la gravité des blessures auprès du médecin qui surveillait l'opération. Le pédiatre le rassura au sujet de l'entorse, qui était bénigne malgré son aspecte effrayant, et devrait mettre entre une et deux semaines à guérir, mais l'Eurasien remarqua aisément l'air soupçonneux dans les yeux du docteur. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, étant donné les nombreux bleus et contusions dont était parsemé le corps d'Artemis, et la cicatrice fraîchement rouverte – « _si ça continue ainsi, il pourrait bien la garder tout sa vie... _» songea Butler – qui ornait sa tempe pâle. Le garde du corps feignit néanmoins de ne pas avoir perçu l'éclat accusateur qui brillait dans le regard du médecin et s'employa à faire disparaître le susnommé éclat ; la promesse d'un gros chèque y suffit. Tandis qu'il signait le bout de papier, Butler sentit le regard accusateur de son jeune principal peser sur son dos, mais il était encore assez en colère contre lui pour n'en avoir cure. Maintenant qu'il était assuré que la vie de son agaçant principal était hors de danger, l'Eurasien n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer au manoir et se poser devant une bonne tasse de café noir, mais il fallut encore attendre que l'infirmier termine le plâtre et qu'Artemis trouve une paire de béquilles à sa taille pour que Butler puisse raccompagner le jeune Fowl jusqu'à la Bentley et mette la clef dans le contact avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Il attendit d'être sur l'autoroute, à la moitié du trajet vers le manoir, pour se tourner vers Artemis, installé sur le siège avant.

-Maintenant, Artemis, j'aimerais savoir ce qui signifie tout cela.  
-Je vous saurais gré de ne pas quitter la route des yeux, Butler, rétorqua l'interpellé sans cesser de regarder fixement devant lui comme s'il voulait faire fondre le pare-brise par le seul pouvoir de son regard. Et j'aimerais également que vous évitiez de donner des chèques faramineux à de stupides docteurs juste pour qu'ils cessent de vous regarder de travers.  
-Artemis, _par pitié, _arrêtez de changer de sujet, répondit le garde du corps en se retournant vers la route. Et répondez franchement à mes questions. Pourquoi vous refusez de me faire confiance ? Pourquoi vous vous mettez sans cesse dans des situations qui mettent votre vie en danger ? Vous savez, mon oncle le Major et votre père n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, et Dieu sait pourtant qu'Artemis Senior n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement ! Et votre mère, vous y pensez un peu, à votre mère ? À ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que vous traîniez avec des pédophiles ?

Le jeune Fowl se détourna lentement vers Butler et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard était dur et plein d'amertume.

-Mon père et le Major se faisaient confiance, dit-il d'un ton neutre, et ils sont _morts_. Quand à ma mère, elle est bien trop occupée à sombrer dans la dépression pour se soucier de ce que je peux faire et de qui je peux fréquenter ou non.

Butler ne savait quoi répondre. Et donc, il ne répondit rien. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant, et il détourna un peu son visage pour qu'Artemis ne puisse rien y décrypter. L'Eurasien était sûr désormais que son jeune principal était au courant pour la tentative de suicide d'Angeline. Il chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais l'on n'enseignait pas ce genre de choses chez Mme Ko. Il finit par poser une main sur l'épaule osseuse d'Artemis, qui s'était tourné vers la vitre de la voiture. Le petit garçon eut un petit mouvement de surprise, mais ne se dégagea pas. Une voiture devant eux freina brusquement et Butler retira précipitamment sa main pour agripper le volant tout en se répandant en jurons. Il évita la voiture de justesse, et Artemis se redressa brusquement avec une exclamation étouffée, une main devant la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Butler en engageant la Bentley sur la sortie de l'autoroute menant au manoir des Fowl.  
-Rose, répondit Artemis en ôtant sa main de devant sa bouche. J'ai oublié de la remercier. De m'avoir sauvé.  
-Mmh, grommela le garde du corps qui pensait en avoir fini avec cette timbrée et regarda d'un mauvais oeil le jeune Fowl hausser les épaules.  
-Bah, je lui dirais demain.

Butler freina brutalement devant le portail du manoir et se tourna vers un Artemis un peu surpris.

-Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que lui éclaterais la cervelle si jamais elle t'approchait à nouveau, dit l'Eurasien d'un ton menaçant et sans appel. Tu es peut-être mon principal, Artemis, mais tu n'es qu'un enfant et je suis un adulte, de surcoit responsable de ta sécurité. _Je t'interdis de revoir ta Rose Hind à moins que tu veuilles avoir sa mort sur la conscience, c'est bien clair ?_

La surprise avait déserté le visage d'Artemis bien longtemps avant la fin de la tirade de son majordome, et il releva le menton d'un air de défi.

-Tu peux montrer les crocs autant que tu veux, dit-il ça ne m'empêchera pas de la revoir autant de fois que je le souhaiterais. Demain, j'irais à Dublin pour voir comment elle s'en sort, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. _Rien ni personne_.

Heureusement pour la survie de Rose Hind, le lendemain matin, Artemis se réveilla avec 41° de fièvre et les boutons rouges caractéristiques de la varicelle, flanqués en plus d'un bon gros rhume et d'une otite. Bien que de voir son principal si mal en point n'enchantait pas Butler, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement tout en dissolvant un cachet de Paracétamol dans une tasse d'Earl Grey au miel.

« _Rien ni personne, vraiment ?_ »


	13. 12 - L'échiquier craquelé

**Chapitre 12 – L'échiquier craquelé**

* * *

**MANOIR DES FOWL, IRLANDE**

-À demain ! On se retrouve sur Facebook !

Juliet descendit du bus scolaire et, après un dernier signe d'au revoir à ses amies, réajusta son sac de cours sur ses épaules et se mit en marche. Le bus n'allait pas jusqu'au manoir, et il fallait encore marcher cinq minutes au bord de la route pour arriver au chemin terreux qui menait au domaine des Fowl. Ça faisait toujours grommeler Artemis, mais Juliet aimait bien ces cinq minutes de tranquillité. L'été, elle adorait marcher au bord de cette route, avec les hautes herbes vertes et les coquelicots et les bourdonnements des abeilles. La jeune fille étouffa un éternuement dans son mouchoir. Marcher au bord de la route la séduisait moins en hiver, surtout quand il lui fallait marcher dans la neige – d'une part pour le froid, et d'autre pour ses chaussures. Dans l'herbe, la neige montait jusqu'à mi-mollet et Juliet essaya de ne pas penser à l'état de ses belles bottines en cuir à l'arrivée au manoir. Vu la circulation, elle aurait bien pu marcher au milieu de la route qui avait été déblayée, mais les voitures en roulant avaient transformé les restes de neige en gadoue boueuse absolument révulsante. Du coup, au lieu de traînailler comme d'habitude, Juliet pressa le pas jusqu'au manoir. Elle contourna le haut mur qui protégeait le domaine et passa par la porte service qui donnait directement à cinq mètres de la porte de la cuisine. La jeune fille n'avait pratiquement rien mangé à la cantine le midi et mourait de faim. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et, en aperçevant du coin de l'oeil son frère aux fourneaux, elle lança joyeusement :

-Salut Dom ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce so...

L'air furieux que son frère arborait en se retournant coupa le sifflet de la jeune fille. Un frisson glacé lui traversa l'échine et elle sentit l'appréhension l'étreindre avec violence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette facture de seize mille euros que j'ai trouvée ce matin dans la boîte aux lettres ? gronda Butler d'un air menaçant.  
-Oh, beurk, dit Juliet quand elle vit le ragoût de légumes à la française qui mijotait derrière son grand frère.  
-_Pardon _?  
-Euuuh, je veux dire, de quelle facture tu parles ? se reprit la jeune fille, bien qu'elle sut parfaitement de quoi son frère parlait.

La seule chose qu'elle ait pu acheter à crédit à seize mille euros était ce fichu rendez-vous chez ce docteur en chirurgie esthétique. Juliet avait oublié qu'elle avait dû payer les opérations pour toutes ses copines parce que la somme qu'elles avaient amassées ensemble avait à peine suffi à payer la consultation de groupe. Elle se souvenait maintenant que ça l'avait rendue folle de rage, parce ne pouvant se permettre de payer plus de vingt mille euros à crédit elle avait dû renoncer à son propre nouveau nez alors que toutes ses amies avaient obtenu celui de leurs rêves. Maintenant, la jeune fille bénissait cette ''compression de budget''. Si elle avait subi une opération en plus d'avoir payé, Butler lui aurait probablement enlevé tous les blocs de silicone un par un avec un couteau de cuisine. Là, elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

-Tu sais parfaitement de quelle facture je parle, rétorqua l'Eurasien, tirant sa petite soeur de ses pensées. Celle qui indique que tu as payé à crédit les interventions d'un chirurgien esthétique.

Du temps où Angeline était encore une jeune femme rayonnante, Juliet aurait pu prétendre que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé d'aller payer à sa place, et Angeline l'aurait soutenue et couverte sans hésitation pour l'empêcher d'être punie par Butler.  
Mais Angeline passait désormais ses journées à pleurer dans le petit salon du dernier étage, et Juliet se trouvait obligée soit de dévoiler la vérité – et signer son arrêt de mort –, soit d'improviser.

-Y a une fille au collège qui est vraiment super moche, mentit-elle, mais genre, vraiment moche, une tête de bouledogue, on dirait Orson Welles avec la gueule de bois. Mes copines et moi, on trouvait ça tellement triste que pour son anniversaire, on lui a offert une consultation chez le docteur Shar.

Le mensonge était assez probable, mais Butler ne paraissait pas très convaincu.

-Et tes copines aussi ont payé ? s'enquit-il. Toutes les sept ?  
-Bien sûr ! Chacune la même somme.

Butler haussa un sourcil et Juliet sut qu'elle avait fait un faux pas – qui pourrait bien l'entraîner dans le précipice.

-Seize mille euros chacune ? demanda Butler d'un ton froid et suspicieux.  
-Euh... Oui ?  
-_Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin _?! rugit l'Eurasien. Tu veux me faire avaler que ta ''mocheté'' valait _cent douze mille euros_ de réparation ?!  
-Quand je te dis qu'elle est super moche, rétorqua Juliet en maudissant sa nullité en calcul mental.  
-Et puis ne me fais pas croire que toutes tes copines ont pu payer seize mille euros de leur poche. Rien que cette Marge, elle a à peine assez d'argent de côté pour se payer un T-Shirt, il faut toujours qu'elle t'emprunte des sous !  
-Déjà, elle s'appelle Maggie, et si tu vas par là moi non plus je n'ai presque pas d'argent de poche, répondit Juliet vertement. Pourquoi tu crois que j'achète tout à crédit ?  
-Juliet, ne change pas de sujet. Et arrête de me mentir. Pour quoi exactement as-tu eu besoin de débourser seize mille euros chez ce docteur Shark ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Dire la vérité ? Impossible. Butler ne la croirait pas quand elle dirait qu'elle n'avait payé que pour ses amies. Et même s'il la croyait, elle serait punie.

-C'est Shar, corrigea-t-elle. Et je t'ai dit la vérité.

Le regard gris acier de Butler se durçit encore, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais transformait son visage en un masque grimaçant. Elle avait beau faire face à son _frère_, Juliet sentit son sang se glacer et un mauvais pressentiment au goût amer la prendre à la gorge.

- Alors comme ça, toi et tes amies avez eu un soudain élan de compassion pour un thon du collège ? Nous allons voir, dit l'Eurasien en se détournant.  
-Où tu vas, Dom ?

Et puis Juliet comprit. Elle pâlit d'horreur, et s'élança derrière son frère qui avançait à grands pas.

-_S'il-te-plaît, Dom, ne va pas demander à Artemis !_ s'écria-t-elle, au comble du désespoir.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda l'interpellé en se retournant brusquement. Tu as peur qu'il te trahisse ?  
-Comment il pourrait me trahir, alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ? rétorqua la jeune fille sans conviction.

Butler haussa un sourcil, et repartit. Juliet gémit. Elle était condamnée. Artemis n'allait pas manquer cette occasion rêvée de l'humilier. La mort dans l'âme, elle s'élança néanmoins sur les traces de son frère.

Ce dernier était déjà arrivé au premier étage et s'avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, suivi par sa petite soeur. La chambre d'Artemis était au deuxième étage, mais le jeune garçon préférait rester somnoler sur le canapé du grand salon, prétextant que la pièce était plus ''agréable''. Butler avait grommelé en aparté qu'Artemis serait mieux installé dans le lit de sa chambre, mais Juliet comprenait que le jeune Fowl préfère se reposer dans une pièce où il n'y ait pas de bocaux remplis de formol et de moisissures alignés sur une étagère, ni de morceaux de squelette hydrocéphale traînant dans un coin, ou pire, de posters de Nikola Tesla aux murs. La jeune adolescente frissonna rien qu'à l'évocation du nom. Jeune, Tesla était plutôt beau gosse, mais vieux, _Mon Dieu _quel sac d'os ! Juliet ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Artemis s'obstinait à l'admirer. Une fois, elle avait bien essayé de remplacer en douce le poster du vieillard par une affiche de Brad Pitt, mais la maquette grandeur nature d'Elephant Man qu'elle avait trouvée dans son lit le soir même l'avait dissuadée de réessayer.

Butler toqua à la porte du salon et entra, Juliet à sa suite. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et un grand soleil illuminait la pièce, mais Artemis, allongé sur le canapé qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, n'en dormait pas moins, le teint pâle et le nez rougi, le visage constellé des boutons rouges de la varicelle. Un amoncellement impressionnant de mouchoirs usagés traînait sur le tapis, quelques uns isolés sur la table basse près des tasses à thé vides et des boîtes de Paracétamol. Juliet aimait bien Artemis quand il dormait. Son visage était apaisé, calme, et le jeune Fowl ressemblait à un gamin de dix ans parfaitement normal. Difficile d'imaginer, en le regardant dormir, l'esprit calculateur, roublard et sans scrupules qu'il était. Butler lui secoua doucement l'épaule et Artemis s'éveilla aussitôt, rompant le charme. Maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus, Juliet voyait les cernes, les rides de contrariété sur son front, l'air pâteux et endormi, son regard glacé rendu vitreux par la fièvre. Regard qui se planta presque aussitôt sur elle avec une lueur interrogatrice.

-Désolée de te réveiller, Artemis, dit Butler, attirant l'attention de son protégé. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton témoignage.

Artemis parut aussitôt beaucoup plus éveillé. _Il a compris_, se dit Juliet au comble du désespoir.

-Elle prétend que ses amies et elle ont payé une consultation chez un docteur en chirurgie esthétique pour une amie du collège, expliqua l'Eurasien. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Un court, très court silence s'installa. Une seconde à peine, le temps d'un battement de cils, mais pour Juliet ce silence sembla durer des heures.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle, répondit finalement Artemis. Même qu'elle s'appelait Elludivine, ou une atrocité du genre. Mais c'est vrai que son prénom n'était pas le pire. Je ne suis pas très porté sur l'altruisme mais là, quand Juliet m'a demandé si elle pouvait emprunter de l'argent pour aider cette pauvre fille, je me suis senti obligé de dire oui.

Juliet écarquilla les yeux et retint de justesse une exclamation de stupéfaction. Butler lui-même paraissait étonné.

-Oh. Bon, eh bien... je te laisse, repose-toi, finit par dire le garde du corps d'un ton suspicieux et un brin déconfit. Viens, Juliet.  
-J'arrive, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle attendit que son frère soit parti pour se précipiter vers le jeune Fowl. L'effet de surprise passé, la jeune fille redoutait maintenant la suite. C'était bien connu, surtout par elle, qu'Artemis ne faisait rien sans rien, surtout quand il s'agissait de rendre un service d'une telle nature ! Juliet s'arrêta au bord du canapé et croisa les bras.

-Bon, combien tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. Pas au-delà de cinquante euros, hein, j'essaye d'économiser pour m'acheter un vrai katana. Vingt, ça te va ?

Le garçon tourna vers elle un visage semi-comateux et parsemé des croûtes rouges caractéristiques de la varicelle. Juliet elle-même, malgré toute l'inimitié qu'elle lui portait, eut pitié de lui. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il lui était arrivé – et en voyant l'air de Butler quand elle avait évoqué le sujet, elle s'était abstenue de poser plus de questions –, mais même la fois où, âgée de six ans, elle avait poussé – _accidentellement_ – le jeune Fowl du toit du garage et qu'il s'était brisé le poignet et deux vertèbres, il n'avait paru aussi mal en point.

-Laisse tomber la rétribution.

Artemis l'avait dit si doucement et ça semblait si énorme que Juliet cligna des yeux d'incrédulité, pensant avoir mal entendu.

-Par... pardon ?!  
-Tu me dois déjà quarante pour tous les cours de physique que tu as séchés, quinze pour le vase chinois de ma mère que tu as cassé et les cinq centimes qui te manquaient pour acheter un sachet de Dragibus, enchaîna Artemis d'un air bougon. À ce train-là, dans un mois je pourrais m'acheter le dernier Macintosh avec toutes tes dettes ! Pour cette fois on va dire que j'ai fait du bénévolat, mais si tu ne paye pas le reste bientôt il se pourrait que tu sois décapitée par Butler avec ton propre katana.

Juliet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Artemis, refuser de l'argent ? Le monde tournait à l'envers.  
« _Bientôt, Marilyn Manson va devenir pape, les gens vont se pendre avec des couteaux et s'égorger avec des cordes..._ » songea-t-elle avec effarement. Elle s'approcha du jeune Fowl en le fixant avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait poussé au gamin une deuxième tête.

-Artemis... tu te rends compte que tu viens de me rendre un service ? En fait, que tu m'as carrément _sauvé la vie_ ? _Gratuitement ?!_  
-Ouais, ouais, je sais, grommela le gamin en enfouissant la tête sous la couette. Ça doit être dû au manque de sommeil.

Juliet resta interdite quelques secondes, puis, lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle s'avança et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

-Merci, Artemis.

Le jeune Fowl marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans son oreiller que l'adolescente décida d'interpréter comme un ''de rien''. Elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte derrière elle, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres. Butler l'attendait, l'air grave.

-Juliet, ma question risque de te sembler étrange, mais... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose, entre toi et Artemis ?  
-_Hein_ ?! s'exclama l'adolescente avec une expression de dégoût non feinte. Tu débloques, Dom ?  
-Moins fort ! s'écria ce dernier en chuchotant.

Il saisit sa petite soeur par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir, près de la grande baie vitrée d'où on pouvait admirer tout le domaine des Fowl, et même un bout de la mer.

-Je me doutais bien que mes soupçons étaient infondés, s'expliqua l'Eurasien, mais je préférais être sûr.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Artemis et moi, on...

Butler haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé entre vous deux. Vous ne vous insultez ni disputez plus, je vous ai même vu vous sourire... Et aussi ça fait deux semaines que tu ne l'as pas traité de moustique.

Juliet resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis elle se reprit.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne se déteste plus autant qu'avant, admit-elle, et même que finalement on s'entend plutôt bien, mais ne va pas non plus te faire des idées, on n'est pas amoureux ! Enfin, pas moi en tout cas. Et _certainement_ pas lui.  
-... Tu es sûre de ça ? répondit Butler après un court silence.

Juliet se sentit rougir. Son frère devait inventer pour voir quelle serait sa réaction, c'était évident, comme si Artemis pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi ! Mais pourtant... Juliet se réprimanda intérieurement et s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air troublée. Butler ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réponse. La jeune fille détourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il fallait changer de sujet, vite... avant que Dom ne s'imagine qu'elle... Hé, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que...

-Y a pas quelqu'un qui attend au portail ?

L'Eurasien suivit du regard la direction que pointait le doigt à l'ongle recouvert d'une couche généreuse de vernis vert pomme de sa petite soeur, et ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

-Nom d'un chien, elle est revenue !

Avant que Juliet ne puisse demander de qui il parlait, Butler s'était déjà précipité vers l'escalier. Il se figea soudain sur place et se retourna vers sa soeur.

-File dans ta chambre, et n'en sors pas tant que je ne suis pas venu te chercher.

Et, sourd aux protestations indignées de Juliet, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et disparut du champ de vision de l'adolescente. Elle s'élança à la suite de son frère, et se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle vit Butler se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, prendre une grande inspiration puis ouvrir. Elle entendit qu'il parlait à quelqu'un mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Le majordome finit par s'écarter et laisser le passage à une femme dont l'apparence était familière à Juliet. La jeune fille bondit en arrière et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait reconnu la folle qui avait agressé Artemis à Phoenix Park. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Juliet fut tentée d'aller prévenir le jeune Fowl, mais son frère et la femme se rapprochaient de l'escalier, et de peur qu'ils ne la voient la jeune fille battit en retraite vers sa chambre, l'esprit fourmillant de questions sans réponses. Allongée sur son lit, elle écouta les pas de Butler et de la visiteuse dans le couloir, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Celle du salon.

« _Artemis, frangin, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. »_

Pensant probablement que c'était Butler qui venait encore le déranger avec du thé chaud, Artemis arborait une expression renfrognée en se redressant pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Cependant quand il vit Rose, un sourire, le premier que Butler voyait depuis un bon mois, métamorphosa son visage. Le majordome sentit monter en lui une bouffée de jalousie alors que la jeune femme explosait de rire à la vue d'Artemis recouvert de boutons rouges – faisant du coup disparaître presto le sourire du malade. Pourquoi son principal, son protégé, n'accordait ses sourires et sa confiance qu'à cette folle qui avait failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises, et dédaignait dans le même temps son garde du corps qui ne demandait qu'à le soutenir et l'aider ? _C'est injuste._

-Alors Artemis, comment ça va ? s'enquérait Rose alors que Butler ruminait ces sombres et amères pensées.  
-Plutôt bien. Pour une _tomate_.  
-Roh, ça va, tu es un peu rouge, mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! optimisa la jeune femme. Et ça partira bientôt.  
-Mouais. Et vous, vous vous en sortez ?  
-Je me suis trouvé un carton très confortable à côté des poubelles, derrière un restaurant chinois, rétorqua-t-elle. Non, sans rire, je suis retournée chez Paddy, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête d'Artemis à la mention des poubelles. Il est plus insupportable que jamais, mais je n'ai plus nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Artemis sembla hésiter.

-Au pire, vous pourriez venir ici. On a largement la place.

Butler eut un mal colossal à s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement d'indignation et ne laissa échapper qu'un couinement plaintif, assez coquace émanant d'une montagne de muscles comme lui. Artemis se tourna vers lui, semblant le remarquer pour la première fois et une moue agacée acheva de briser les dernières barrières de volonté de son majordome.

-Butler, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, dit le jeune Fowl d'un ton froid.

Vaincu, le majordome se retira, colère ayant fait place au désarroi dans son regard abattu. Il en aurait pleuré. Rose parut compatissante, mais Artemis s'était déjà détourné de l'Eurasien comme un bambin d'un jouet qui ne l'intéresse plus.

-Alors ? Ma proposition ? réitéra-t-il.

Rose lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

-Non, merci, je ne veux pas être la cause du suicide de ton troll. Et tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchant avec lui. Il ne veut que ton bien.  
-_Vous_ allez me donner des leçons de bonne conduite, maintenant ? rétorqua Artemis en riant.  
-C'est vrai que j'en aurais – parfois – autant besoin que toi, admit-elle. Mais de un, ça n'est pas une raison, et de deux, ce n'est pas vraiment de bonne conduite qu'il s'agit là. Plutôt de respect. Pour une personne au courage et à la patience inouïe qui te supporte depuis _dix ans_ et qui n'en est pas encore venue aux armes.  
-À ce train-là, c'est plus de la bêtise que de la patience et du courage.

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu te rends compte que tu insultes l'être le plus loyal qui ait jamais existé ?  
-Idiot, loyal, ça revient au même. Et puis, les _chiens_ aussi sont loyaux.

Rose en resta bouche bée. Artemis leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi ébahie, il m'est poussé une nouvelle tête ?  
-Non, tu en as toujours deux, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un air dégoûté. Tu es vraiment odieux.  
-Je croyais que c'était pour ça qu'on se fréquentait, à la base.

N'ayant rien à opposer à cet argument, Rose s'assit au bord du canapé et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Parlons d'autre chose, soupira-t-elle.  
-D'accord. De quoi ?  
-Je sais pas... d'actualité ?  
-J'ai mal à la tête. C'est assez actuel pour vous ?

Nouveau soupir.

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... soupira Rose.  
-Pas d'incantations mystiques païennes sous mon toit, prévint Artemis.  
-Je te conseille très fortement de te taire si tu ne veux pas avoir une bonne raison de prier.  
-Justement, je me posais la question, enchaîna Artemis en ignorant royalement la menace, est-ce qu'on prie Mary-Ann de la même manière qu'on prie le Dieu ''normal'' ?

Rose haussa les épaules.

-À quelques petites différences près, oui.  
-Lesquelles ?  
-Tu dois toujours commencer ta prière par « _Que les cendres reviennent aux cendres, la poussière à la poussière _». Ne me demande pas pourquoi exactement, je crois bien que personne à la Chapelle n'en a la moindre idée. Personnellement, je pense que les fondateurs de la Vraie Foi ont cherché une incantation dans la Bible christianiste et qu'ils ont pris cette citation parce que c'est classe et qu'il y avait le mot ''cendres''. Et à part cette différence là, étant donné que Mary-Ann ne peut pas supporter l'espèce humaine, ça ne la gêne pas que tu pries pour la mort de gens que tu détestes, au contraire.  
-Une déesse misanthrope et sadique ? Ça me donnerait presque envie de me convertir, moi aussi. Si la simple idée de remettre mon sort entre les mains d'une chimère inventée par de vieux illuminés séniles qui refusaient d'admettre qu'en dehors des hommes en noir dans les hélicoptères de la CIA personne ne nous surveille du haut des nuages n'était pas aussi inacceptable et ridicule, cela va sans dire.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne devrais pas juger les gens si vite. Pour commencer, ceux qui ont révélé Mary-Ann comme le vrai Dieu n'étaient pas des _vieillards_, ils avaient à peu près mon âge.  
-C'est bien ce que je disais.  
-Tu veux une baffe, ou quoi ?  
-Non merci, c'est gentil. Mais si vous en voulez une, je vais me faire un plaisir d'appeler Butler, il sera certainement ravi de vous rendre service.

Rose s'efforça de respirer calmement.

-Bon, trouvons vite une occupation avant que je ne te fasse avaler ton oreiller par le nez. Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit Artemis en haussant les épaules. Vous savez jouer aux échecs ?

Le visage de Rose s'illumina.

-J'adore ! Mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas joué, je suis un peu rouillée.  
-Quelle importance, je gagnerais de toute façon. Tous les jeux sont dans la pièce d'à-côté. L'échiquier est sur l'étagère du fond.

Butler, caché derrière la porte entrouverte, attendit que Rose ait disparu dans la salle voisine pour rejoindre son jeune maître. Ce dernier feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Le garde du corps attendit quelques secondes que le jeune Fowl daigne lever la tête vers lui, mais Rose pouvait surgir à nouveau d'une moment à l'autre.

-Artemis, appela-t-il à voix basse.  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et la réponse est non.  
-Artemis. Tu n'es pas un abruti inconscient, loin de là. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues en t'obstinant à fréquenter cette femme, mais je t'en _conjure_, elle est dangereuse ! Cette histoire va très mal finir, et je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit puisse t'arriver. Je t'en prie, permets-moi au moins de l'éloigner du manoir, et qu'elle ne t'approche plus jamais !  
-Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie quand tu t'en es montré incapable. Si tu la crois si dangereuse, fais ton travail et empêche-la de m'assassiner si jamais l'envie lui prend. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir.  
-Je...  
-Tu ne sens pas une drôle d'odeur ? On dirait que quelque chose est en train de brûler...  
-Merde !

L'Eurasien fila comme une flèche vers la cuisine où il avait abandonné le ragoût de légumes à la française à son triste sort. Artemis leva les yeux au ciel. Trop facile.

-Il était bien caché ton jeu d'échec, dans le coffre à gauche de la porte d'entrée, dit Rose en rejoignant le jeune Fowl. C'est quoi cette odeur de caoutchouc brûlé ? s'enquit-elle en reniflant l'air.  
-Le ragoût de légumes à la française.  
-Ah. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne reste pas pour dîner.  
-Je ne resterais pas moi-même si je n'étais pas cloué à ce canapé avec 41° de fièvre. Butler est d'ordinaire un excellent cuisinier mais le ragoût est sa bête noire. On commence à jouer ?  
-Volontiers.

Artemis se redressa en position assise et Rose installa le plateau sur les genoux du jeune Fowl. Elle prit un coussin pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le tapis. Pendant ce temps, Artemis avait sorti les pions de leur boîte et les disposait sur l'échiquier.

-Vous prenez lesquels ? s'enquit-il.  
-Je te laisse les blancs. À toi de jouer.

Le jeune Fowl avança l'un de ses pions immaculés. Rose poussa du doigt l'un des siens, d'une magnifique teinte vert sapin.

-C'est original comme couleur, le vert, dit-elle après qu'Artemis eut rejoué. C'est la couleur de la nature.  
-De la trahison aussi. Échec et mat !

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Artemis l'avait battue en cinq coups. Un hoquet de surprise échappa à la jeune femme. Le jeune Fowl souriait d'un air goguenard.

-Alors ?  
-Je... c'est parce qu'on parlait en même temps, rétorqua-t-elle. J'étais distraite, ça ne compte pas !

Artemis eut un petit rire.

-Et le jour où vous serez tuée par un tireur d'élite dans votre chambre parce que vous n'avez pas vérifié les meilleurs postes de tir en entrant dans la pièce, vous lui répondrez la même chose ? _Nan mais ça compte pas là, j'étais distraite ! _  
-Ha ha, très drôle.  
-Désolé, mais vous tendez le bâton pour vous faire battre, répondit le jeune Fowl en replaçant les pions.  
-J'ai horreur de cette expression.

Rose ayant cette fois hérité des blancs, elle avança son pion la première. Elle tenta le Coup du Berger, mais Artemis le contra avec une moue ennuyée.

-Banal, ça, tellement banal... j'espérais mieux de vous, soupira-t-il.  
-Roh, ça va, le cervelet d'haricot rouge ! J'essaye de réfléchir.  
-Je ne suis pas un haricot, protesta Artemis. Pas comme une certaine personne ici...  
-Ouh, la méchante vanne ! se moqua Rose.  
-... qui est à nouveau échec et mat.  
-_HEIN_ ?!

Elle remarqua alors qu'Artemis avait judicieusement placé sa tour juste en face du roi blanc. Le jeune garçon renversa la pièce de Rose d'une pichenette.

-C'était trop facile, se plaignit-il. À cinq ans, je jouais déjà mieux que vous.  
-C'est de la triche, protesta la jeune femme. Normalement tu dois dire ''échec au roi'' avant d'attaquer pour que je puisse me défendre.

Le jeune Fowl leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cette règle est parfaitement ridicule. Ça aurait bien arrangé Jules César que les sénateurs lui disent ''échec au roi'' avant de l'assassiner ! Et puis si vous étiez un minimum concentrée sur le jeu vous auriez vu que j'avais bougé ma tour. Maintenant, vous avez fini de cacher votre médiocrité derrière des arguments bancals et fallacieux, ou on continue à jouer ?  
-C'est bon, vas-y. Je finirais bien par t'avoir !  
-L'inspecteur Abberline pensait certainement la même chose quand il pourchassait Jack l'Éventreur.  
-Quel être répugnant, grogna Rose avec une grimace de répulsion en déplaçant son cavalier après qu'Artemis eut ouvert la nouvelle partie avec un pion.  
-C'était un psychopathe plus que mentalement instable et légèrement obsédé sur les bords, répondit Artemis en mangeant le cavalier de Rose avec son fou. Je suis sûr que vous auriez eu beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.  
-Heureusement pour toi que tu es malade, autrement je t'aurais décollé la tête, rétorqua la jeune femme après un silence. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. De toutes les ignominies dont l'être humain est capable, le meurtre est la plus épouvantable. Une fois qu'on a tué quelqu'un, on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment.

Artemis ne répondit pas immédiatement – il attendit de mettre Rose échec et mat pour la troisième fois avant de dire pendant que la jeune femme remettait les pions en place en ruminant :

-Pour une fois nous sommes plutôt d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous que ça soit de cette ignominie qu'on rêve le plus ? Tout le monde a déjà eu envie de tuer quelqu'un.  
-Je ne peux pas le nier, répondit Rose en jouant. Ça doit s'expliquer par le fait que l'être humain est la créature la plus abominable ayant jamais existé. On n'arrête pas de se targuer d'avoir une âme et une conscience, mais à part détruire le monde et rivaliser de cruauté les uns avec les autres, à quoi ça nous a servi ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde aspirait tant à l'amour alors que l'humanité est visiblement vouée à détruire.  
-C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de l'Amour, vous avez choisi la Haine ? demanda Artemis. Pour rester intègre à votre nature humaine ?  
-Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sont cet angle, mais... _hé_ !

Triomphante, Rose déplaça son cavalier sur le roi d'Artemis. Rayonnante, elle s'écria :

-Échec et mat !  
-Félicitations, vous avez réussi à battre un gamin de dix ans, rétorqua Artemis d'un air morne et acerbe. Le monde se souviendra de cet exploit !

Rose fronça les sourcils. Artemis avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait fixement le roi et le cavalier sur la même case.

-... Artemis ? Ça va ?

Le jeune Fowl se mordit la lèvre et leva la tête, plantant son regard bleu dans l'oeil gris de Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de se passer ? interrogea-t-il.  
-De quoi tu parles ?

Rose soupçonna un mauvais coup, mais l'incompréhension et le doute se lisaient réellement dans les grands yeux bleus d'Artemis.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ? Et à la cascade, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi ?

Rose baissa la tête, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'échiquier. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent. Artemis se pencha légèrement en avant, l'air inquiet.

-Rose ?

Soudain, la jeune femme repoussa l'échiquier et se pencha vers Artemis. Le temps d'un battement de cils, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Puis la stupeur du jeune Fowl se dissipa, et l'instant se brisa en miettes.  
Artemis repoussa Rose de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme bascula en arrière, tenta de se rattraper à la table basse mais sa main glissa et elle s'effondra sur le tapis, sa tête cognant le rebord du meuble. Rose se redressa d'un bond, étouffant une exclamation de douleur, l'air furibond. Sa bouche prête à lancer une réplique haineuse se referma quand elle vit l'air outré, choqué et furieux d'Artemis. Un lourd silence tomba. L'échiquier avait basculé et Rose était tombée dessus ; les pions roulaient encore sur le tapis. Toute colère quitta la jeune femme pour faire place à la honte.

-Artemis, je...  
-Hors de chez moi, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.  
-Mais...  
-Sors. Dehors. _Va-t-en._

La tête basse, Rose se leva péniblement et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'elle sortait du salon, Butler se précipitait dans l'autre sens et il l'intercepta.

-J'ai entendu un bruit sourd, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est...

L'air mortifié de Rose coupa la chique au garde du corps.

-Artemis va bien, si c'est le sens de la question, répondit la jeune femme. Je sais que vous me détestez, et je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire vous êtes la personne la plus sensée que j'ai croisée. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais, c'est promis.

Butler ne répondit pas, et regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner dans le couloir. Cette dernière songeait que sa dernière répartie était franchement médiocre comme adieu, et elle se retourna.

-Pour un troll, vous êtes plutôt sympa.

L'Eurasien attendit d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer pour se permettre de sourire.

« _Pour une tarée sans cervelle, vous êtes plutôt sympa. _» songea-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit la tête d'Artemis. On aurait cru qu'il venait de voir ''la Sainte Vierge danser en bikini panthère'', comme disait l'oncle de Butler. Le teint blafard, la respiration profonde, les yeux écarquillés, l'enfant regardait fixement le mur en face de lui. Son garde du corps se précipita.

-Artemis ? Artemis, tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Les paupières du jeune Fowl papillotèrent, et il se tourna lentement vers l'Eurasien, l'air de sortir d'un rêve.

-Je... ça va, répondit-il d'une voix blême. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Butler haussa un sourcil.

-Enfin, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, corrigea Artemis. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le majordome n'était pas convaincu.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Oui, je t'assure. Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que je réfléchisse.

L'Eurasien hésita, mais si Artemis était déterminé à ne rien lui dire, il ne pourrait rien espérer en tirer. Aussi, il se retira à regret, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La pièce se remplit de silence, et Artemis prit une longue inspiration. Son coeur cognait comme un sourd contre sa poitrine, et le jeune Fowl tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'enfonça sous la couette et s'accorda cinq minutes pour récupérer. Quand son rythme cardiaque redevint normal et qu'il n'eut plus le moindre haut-le-coeur, Artemis ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Même alors qu'il s'était parfaitement calmé, le jeune Fowl était troublé. Il se repassait en boucle la scène dans son esprit, comme si cela pouvait aider à la rendre plus réelle, plus compréhensible.  
Les lèvres de Rose avaient un drôle de goût. Un goût de pluie, de cannelle et de cendres. Un goût plutôt agréable. Artemis réprima un nouveau haut-le-coeur et ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! _»

Artemis s'efforça de réfléchir calmement et de raisonner logiquement. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de raisons qui auraient pu pousser Rose à faire... ce qu'elle avait fait. Soit c'était une manigance calculée pour le déstabiliser – ce qui, quand bien même ça n'était peut-être pas le but visé, était parfaitement réussi –, soit... Soit...

« _N'importe quoi. Rose n'arrête pas de clamer la beauté de la Haine et de cracher sur l'Amour, c'est impossible qu'elle... _»

Artemis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Impossible, vraiment ? N'était-il pourtant pas, i peine quelques minutes, en train de se dire que quelque chose avait changé ? Que la jeune femme ne semblait plus le détester autant qu'avant ? Le jeune Fowl pâlit. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle sauvé, à la cascade, que par... amour ? Était-ce vraiment ça ? Artemis était complètement déboussolé, au comble du désarroi. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait fini par y croire, à cette Haine idyllique et éternelle dont Rose n'avait cessé de lui rebattre les oreilles. Haine désormais tachée, souillée. Le jeune garçon, pendant un court, très court instant, eut envie de fondre en larmes.

« _Mon premier chagrin de haine. Quelle ironie. _»

Le jeune Fowl éternua et avec un grommellement, tâtonna sur le tapis à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le cavalier de Rose. Artemis tourna la tête vers l'échiquier tombé par terre. En tombant dessus, Rose avait fendu le fragile plateau en deux. Des craquelures se répandaient sur les deux morceaux de l'échiquier blanc et vert. _Innocence et trahison._ Machinalement, le jeune Fowl chercha du regard les deux rois. Tout deux gisaient sur le flanc, le vert juste fendillé quand le blanc était en trois morceaux. Artemis détourna la tête et regarda à nouveau le plafond. Il aimait mieux celui de sa chambre, qu'il avait recouvert de mosaïques à l'âge de huit ans. Celui du grand salon était un simple assemblage sans originalité de planches de bois. Tout en se perdant dans les imperfections du bois verni, Artemis songeait aux deux rois, à l'échiquier craquelé en deux.

« _C'est moi et Rose, si nous continuons comme ça. _» pensa Artemis. « _Elle mentait, depuis le début, même si elle ne le savait pas vraiment. La Haine ne mène à rien, sinon le néant. La mort. Peut-être que Rose m'aimait, mais je l'ai rejetée. Elle doit me détester plus que jamais. _»

Un doute, affreux, horrible, saisit soudain Artemis.

« … _Et moi ? Est-ce que je la déteste encore ? _»

Artemis ne put répondre aussi franchement qu'il l'aurait voulu à cette question, et cela le terrorisa. Il secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

« _Non. Cette mascarade a trop duré. Ça doit finir. Ça doit s'arrêter, tout de suite, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais comment ? En partant chacun de notre côté ? Non. On se recroisera forcément, un jour ou l'autre. Une telle histoire ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Mais alors ? Comment ? _»

Une idée germa dans l'esprit enfiévré et chamboulé d'Artemis. Il la repoussa d'abord, et puis après avoir exploré mille autres hypothèses, il y revint avec hésitation, et plus il y pensait, moins ça lui semblait horrible et radical, et plus ça lui semblait acceptable, et même normal.

« _Oui. Ça doit se finir comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. _»

Et, tout en engloutissant un cachet de Paracétamol, Artemis s'enfouit plus profondément sous la couette pour peaufiner son nouveau plan. Le pire qui lui était, et qui lui sera jamais venu à l'esprit.


	14. 13 - Les rouges sanglots de la Biche

**Chapitre 13 – Les rouges sanglots de la Biche**

* * *

******MANOIR DES FOWL, IRLANDE**

Le réveil d'Artemis sonna à six heures trente, troublant la quiétude de la chambre plongée dans le noir et le calme. Artemis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était à peine éveillé que l'excitation et en même temps une légère angoisse l'envahissaient déjà.

« _Bon sang. C'est aujourd'hui. _»

Artemis s'était minutieusement et soigneusement préparé à ce jour depuis deux semaines. L'excitation, la même que celle ressentie par un jeune organisant une grande fête surprise, l'avait motivé pendant ces quinze jours à vaincre ses maladies. Les boutons de la varicelle avaient fini par partir, ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient plus et il avait cessé de renifler à tout bout de champ. Seule son entorse n'était pas tout à fait guérie. Il y a deux jours, le médecin était passé pour enlever le plâtre, mais pour le remplacer par une attelle métallique qui maintenait sa cheville bien droite. Avec cette attelle Artemis avait l'air d'avoir la polio et il claudiquait fortement car elle était un peu grande pour lui, mais c'était toujours plus pratique que le plâtre avec lequel il devait porter des béquilles.

Artemis repoussa les couvertures, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'étira. Il attrapa l'attelle adossée contre la table de chevet et l'enfila. Le médecin avait bien précisé que le jeune Fowl devait la porter jour et nuit, mais le contact du métal froid sur sa peau était insupportable à Artemis qui préférait s'en débarrasser dès que Butler avait le dos tourné.

Une fois les attaches bien bouclées, Artemis alla s'habiller et prépara son sac de cours. Butler disait qu'il devrait se reposer encore un peu et ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville, et pour une fois le jeune garçon aurait volontiers suivi son conseil, mais le point final à sa relation avec Rose devait être écrit, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. L'école était le seul prétexte relativement pausible qu'Artemis avait trouvé pour convaincre l'Eurasien de l'emmener à Dublin.

Le jeune Fowl vida son sac à bandoulière de tous les livres et cahiers qu'il contenait pour faire de la place. Ce qu'il comptait emporter serait suffisamment lourd comme ça. Il récupéra le médaillon de bois qu'il avait posé sur son bureau et l'enfouit dans sa poche, et une fois sorti de sa chambre, se dirigea vers celle de Juliet. Son collège se situant à trois arrêts de bus plus loin que Midwich, elle devait partir plus tôt. Aussi, Artemis put rentrer dans la chambre de l'adolescente et récupérer un bas de nylon en toute tranquillité avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Sept heures et quart. Butler l'emmena en Bentley à Dublin et le déposa devant Midwich Elementary School à huit heures moins cinq. Artemis attendit que la voiture noire eut disparu au coin de la rue pour fendre la foule de ses camarades qui entraient dans la cour de récréation et se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. Assis tout au fond du véhicule, il repassa en revue tous les détails de son plan, tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec le bas de nylon dans son cartable. Le choix de l'arme avait été le plus difficile. Après avoir d'abord pensé à un marteau, il avait penché pour le sac de sable avant de finalement opter pour une brique dans un bas de nylon. Le jeune garçon vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Huit heures cinq. À Midwich, la cloche devait avoir sonné, et les élèves se mettaient probablement en rang. Dans approximativement vingt minutes, d'après ses calculs, son absence serait signalée à l'administration, qui contacterait Butler. En ajoutant le temps qu'il faudrait à ce dernier pour arriver à Dublin, Artemis avait un peu plus d'une heure avant que l'Eurasien ne parte à sa recherche. Si tout se passait bien, c'était largement suffisant.

Artemis descendit du bus à Phoenix Park. Il était huit heures vingt-deux. En se mettant en marche vers Parkgate Street, il se félicita que Rose soit tombée si stupidement dans le panneau, même s'il trouvait ça surprenant que la jeune femme ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça qu'il reprenne soudainement contact avec elle après deux semaines de silence – et surtout, après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Avant de frapper à la porte de chez Paddy, Artemis se dirigea vers le tas de briques à côté de la réserve de bûches. Trouvant qu'une seule brique était trop légère, il en prit deux qu'il enfouit dans le bas de nylon qu'il noua bien serré pour que les briques ne s'échappent pas. Les pierres crissèrent quand Artemis enfouit l'arme dans son sac. Le tissu allait être bousillé, mais vu la fréquence à laquelle Juliet perdait ses bas elle ne s'inquiéterait pas de la disparition de celui-ci.

C'est Rose qui ouvrit quand Artemis toqua.

-Paddy travaille dans son usine, expliqua-t-elle en claquant la porte et en s'y adossant. Alors ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler, mais tu n'as pas expliqué pourquoi.  
-Il paraît que c'est votre anniversaire, répondit le jeune Fowl. Alors, bon anniversaire.

Rose haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Bah, tant que tu ne sais pas mon âge...

Artemis s'empêcha de sourire.

-... Mais donc, tu m'as harcelée hier au téléphone tout l'après-midi juste pour pouvoir venir me souhaiter un bon anniversaire ?  
-'Faut croire.  
-Tu sais, les e-mails ça existe. Tu es relativement civilisé pourtant, tu devrais le savoir.  
-En fait, il faut que je vous emmène quelque part.  
-Où ?  
-Si je le dis, ça n'est plus une surprise !

Rose fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse, mais suivit néanmoins le jeune Fowl qui s'était déjà retourné. Elle remarqua l'attelle quand Artemis s'assit sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc de métal accroché à ta jambe ?  
-Cela s'appelle une attelle. C'est pour mon entorse.  
-Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas guérie ?  
-Pas tout à fait, répondit Artemis en jetant un discret coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait neuf heures moins sept.

Rose s'assit à côté de lui. Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Pourquoi tu regardes ta montre toutes les deux secondes ? interrogea la jeune femme alors qu'Artemis relevait sa manche pour la trentième fois. Ta ''surprise'' va exploser si on n'arrive pas à temps ?  
-Non, c'est juste qu'il faut que je sois retourné à Midwich à neuf heures et demie, répondit le jeune garçon en tirant prestement sa manche par-dessus sa montre. J'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas le temps. Et tant qu'on parle de Midwich, tu pourras me raccompagner ?  
-... Si tu veux, fit Rose après un petit silence.

Artemis se mordit la lèvre. Il allait devoir mieux se contrôler sous peine de tout gâcher. Si Rose se mettait à se méfier, c'est tout son plan qui s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes.

Enfin, le bus arriva, et les deux compères s'y installèrent. Le trajet s'effectua dans le silence. Malgré la tentation démangeante Artemis s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa montre, tout en priant pour que Rose ne s'aperçoive pas de son malaise. La jeune femme, cependant, était tournée vers le paysage qu'elle regardait sans le voir. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser à Artemis pour son comportement lors de leur dernière entrevue, mais elle n'osait pas lui parler. Elle remarqua que le bus traversait la Liffey, et ses interrogations se multiplièrent. Pourquoi Artemis l'emmenait-il dans le Southside ? En quoi consistait exactement sa « surprise » ?

Soudain, le bus s'arrêta et Artemis la secoua par l'épaule , la ramenant à la réalité et laissant ses questions en suspens. Il était neuf heures pile.

Ils descendirent du bus et Rose embrassa l'alentour du regard. Elle n'allait pas souvent dans le Southside, les quartiers riches de Dublin, et elle ne reconnaissait rien.

-Artemis, on est où ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu vois ça ? dit-il en pointant le sommet d'un immeuble du doigt, ignorant la précédente question de Rose.  
-Oui, c'est un appartement, rétorqua cette dernière.  
-C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Rose regarda Artemis avec stupeur. Le jeune Fowl lui sourit – avec sincérité.

-Mon... commença la jeune femme, puis elle se tut.  
-Tu peux prendre ça pour des excuses pour t'avoir... ''pris'' l'appartement de Parkgate Street.  
-C'est... c'est très gentil, mais c'est beaucoup trop, souffla Rose. Je ne pourrais jamais acheter cet appartement.

Au tour d'Artemis de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai dit que c'est un _cadeau_. Tu veux aller le visiter ?

Rose hésita. Neuf heures six. Artemis n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Rose décide. Il s'engagea vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, et la jeune femme le suivit.

Dans le hall les attendait un agent immobilier souriant qui les conduisit au huitième étage et les introduisit dans l'appartement.

-Les anciens propriétaires ont emporté tous leurs meubles, mais nous avons fait venir ceci comme vous nous l'avez demandé, expliqua l'agent en désignant le piano neuf qui attendait dans le coin de la deuxième pièce à gauche de l'entrée.  
-Comme je l'ai demandé ? interrogea Rose avant de voir le sourire d'Artemis.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'instrument, effleurant les touches du doigt.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer un morceau ? dit Artemis.  
-Oh non, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, protesta Rose avec un sourire.

Il était neuf heures dix. Dans moins d'une demie-heure, Rose ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de piano. Artemis sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'étreindre.

-Allez, vas-y, insista-t-il gentiment. Je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas s'il y a des fausses notes.  
-Bon, d'accord. J'avoue que j'en meurs d'envie.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le siège posé devant le piano et, après avoir rapidement retrouvé ses marques, se mit à jouer. Artemis reconnut une _Nocturne _de Chopin. Il y eut quelques ratés et des fausses notes par-ci par-là, mais Artemis l'ignora. Il applaudit quand Rose termina le morceau, poliment imité par l'agent immobilier. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et fit une petite révérence moqueuse.

-Alors, vous êtes plus convaincue ? demanda l'agent.  
-On aimerait pouvoir visiter seuls avant de nous prononcer, dit Artemis avant que Rose n'ouvre la bouche.**  
**-Comme vous voudrez, répondit l'agent, je vais attendre en bas.

C'était plus que ce qu'Artemis aurait jamais osé espérer. Il n'y aurait maintenant pas la moindre ombre de témoin à moins de six étages. Le sourire que le jeune Fowl accorda à l'agent immobilier quand il referma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement était des plus sincères.

-Pourquoi tu as dit « avant de nous prononcer » ? L'appartement n'est pas encore acheté ? s'étonna Rose.  
-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas envie de débourser trois cent mille euros si l'appartement ne te plaît pas !

Rose acquiesça, même si elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle déambulait dans l'appartement, émerveillée. À l'exception de la chambre recouverte d'un magnifique papier peint vert émeraude, tous les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et le piano était l'unique meuble, mais pour Rose tout était magnifique. L'appartement minable qu'elle habitait Parkgate Street ne comportait qu'une pièce de douze mètres carré en plus de la kitchenette et de la salle de bains, et des cloportes avaient colonisé le plancher. Ici, il y avait quatre grandes pièces illuminées et tout était si propre ! Rose aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu marcher déchaussée tout l'après-midi sur le parquet et ne pas avoir les pieds sales.

La jeune femme était si heureuse qu'elle ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Artemis lui faisait soudainement un tel cadeau.

Le jeune garçon eut un pincement au coeur en voyant à quel point Rose semblait comblée. Un frisson de culpabilité l'assaillit, mais il le repoussa vaillamment.

« _C'est la meilleure et la seule solution _», se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

Il souleva sa manche et accorda un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. Neuf heures dix-neuf. Le jeune Fowl sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Rose lui tournait le dos, l'occasion était rêvée. Artemis sortit le pendentif de bois de sa poche et l'accrocha prestement à la poignée de la fenêtre. Vite, il s'en écarta et alla se poster à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Alors Rose, ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu trop forte, bien que la réponse fut évidente.

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage souriant.

-C'est magnifique. Vraiment. Merci.

Artemis haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné, comptant mentalement les secondes. Neuf heures vingt.

-Tu es allée voir la cinquième pièce ?  
-Comment ça, la cinquième ? Il n'y en a que quatre !

Artemis parut surpris.

-Que quatre ? N'importe quoi, c'était bien marqué sur l'annonce qu'il y avait cinq pièces ! Tu as dû passer devant. Je vais te montrer.

Artemis s'élança prestement et passa devant Rose avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Pendant un instant, Artemis craignit qu'elle ne bouge pas mais il entendit que Rose le suivait. Le jeune Fowl déglutit. Le malaise caractéristique que l'on ressent quand on s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'interdit commençait à l'étreindre. En s'appuyant au mur pour reposer sa jambe, Artemis vérifia l'heure. Vingt-deux. Son coeur cognait incroyablement fort contre sa cage thoracique et son sac à bandoulière pesait de plus en plus sur sa hanche.

-Alors, cette cinquième pièce ? demanda Rose, ramenant le jeune Irlandais à la réalité.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre ! s'exclama ce dernier d'une voix un rien tremblante. J'aurais juré qu'elle était à côté de la cuisine. Attends, je vais voir par là...  
-J'y suis déjà allée tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien vu.  
-Oh. Alors ça doit être de l'autre côté, rétorqua Artemis en claudiquant de l'autre côté, sans cesser de compter les secondes.

Rose le suivit. Et puis...

-Houlà, mais il est bientôt la demie ! s'écria-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui affichait vingt-trois. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je suis censée te ramener à Midwich à dix heures, on va rater le bus.

Malgré son angoisse, Artemis ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de fierté. Rares étaient les autres gamins de dix ans qui auraient pu faire un calcul aussi précis – surtout en étant cloué au lit par la maladie et la fièvre. Cependant, Rose s'était déjà détournée et partait. Artemis se précipita pour la rejoindre, tout en enlevant ses gants en laine par dessous lesquels il avait déjà enfilé des gants de chirurgie pour les empreintes digitales. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rose passe devant le pendentif sans le voir, autrement toutes ces heures passées à peaufiner le plan n'auraient servi à rien. Quand le jeune Fowl parvint à la hauteur de Rose, elle passait justement en face de la fenêtre.

-Oh, regarde ! dit-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. Ce n'est pas un médaillon de Mary-Ann ?

Rose suivit du regard la direction que pointait Artemis et s'étonna de voir la croix entourée d'un soleil pendue à la poignée de la fenêtre. Comme Artemis l'avait escompté, elle s'approcha et se pencha, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur le visage, dévoilant sa nuque pâle.

Tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Artemis transpirait à grosses gouttes. Vite, il dézippa la fermeture Eclair de son sac. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il crut qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Mais le sac finit par s'ouvrir, et le jeune garçon s'empara du bas de nylon. Les briques lui semblaient peser des tonnes, mais il hissa le bas hors du sac de toute la force de ses bras frêles. Son souffle se fit bruyant, saccadé. Comme dans un cauchemar, Artemis avait l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti. Alors qu'il hissait le bas par dessus son épaule avec une lenteur et une gaucherie effarante, Rose s'emparait du bout des doigts du médaillon de Mary-Ann et l'approchait de son visage pour mieux l'étudier. Ses gestes étaient fluides, précis, rapides. Trop rapides. Artemis resserra sa prise sur le bas de nylon. Le tissu collait à ses doigts poisseux, et il avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se briser comme des allumettes sous le poids des briques qui pendaient dans son dos. L'enfant déglutit et se contraignit au calme, ajustant la trajectoire du bas de nylon. Artemis s'immobilisa, paralysé par le doute, l'horreur et l'angoisse. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Rose ne s'était toujours pas redressée. Artemis la revit en flash parler, hurler, pleurer, murmurer, rire, sourire. Vivre. La vision du jeune Fowl se brouilla. Il sentit avec effroi que sa volonté s'évaporait. Dans un dernier sursaut, il projeta à bout de bras le bas de Juliet vers Rose. Dans un arc de cercle parfait, le bas rempli de briques fondit vers la jeune femme avec une rapidité horrible, comme s'il était impatient à l'idée d'accomplir ce crime.  
Artemis crut que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre.

Rose s'était retournée.

Vite, il lâcha le bas de nylon, mais il était trop tard. Les briques meurtrières percutèrent Rose en pleine tête. Dans l'oeil. Le bas taché de sang glissa et tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Pendant une seconde, le silence, tant Rose était stupéfaite. Artemis, tétanisé, n'osait pas bouger. Et puis le sang se mit à couler à flots de la blessure de Rose et la douleur la transperça. Plaquant ses mains contre son oeil, elle hurla. Hurla, hurla, hurla, sans s'arrêter. Ç'en était trop pour Artemis. Des sanglots quasi hystériques le firent tituber, s'effondrer. Presque en rampant, il s'éloigna de Rose et de ses hurlements transperçants, douloureux, accusateurs. Ces hurlements qui disaient « _Artemis tu es un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un_monstre... » Artemis se roula en boule dans un coin, ses pleurs si violents qu'il était secoué de spasmes, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, comme si ça pouvait le protéger. Mais l'onde sonore se faufilait sournoisement entre ses doigts, lui brisait les tympans et le meurtrissait de l'intérieur, déchirant rageusement son âme et son coeur. Le petit garçon supplia, mais la culpabilité, la honte, l'horreur et la peur lui fondirent dessus comme un troupeau de tigres enragés et le dévorèrent tout entier. La carapace de cire, l'armure de glace s'étaient évaporées, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un gamin hoquetant, tremblant comme un tas de gelée, les larmes et la morve se mêlant sur son menton, une plainte stridente et suppliante franchissant ses lèvres comme malgré lui tandis que les hurlements de Rose s'amplifiaient.

« _Tais-toi Rose, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! _»

Et soudain le silence. Si pesant qu'Artemis lui préféra les cris. La jeune femme s'était tue, sans qu'Artemis ne puisse deviner si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait entendu ou parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement plus de voix. Cependant la deuxième hypothèse se vérifia quand la jeune femme croassa :

-Artemis... Artemis, tu es où ? Artemis ?

Lentement, elle décrispa ses mains, les écarta de son visage. Un filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière fendue, mais ça n'était pas le pire. Les verres de ses lunettes s'étaient brisés, et les bris s'étaient enfoncés dans son dernier oeil valide, achevant l'oeuvre des briques qui l'avaient crevé. Rose était aveugle. Artemis ne tremblait plus, mais des larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Il s'adossa au mur, les jambes repliées, regardant presque indifféremment la jeune femme tâtonner le sol et le mur du bout des doigts, essayant de se repérer.

-Artemis... petit monstre, où est-ce que tu es ? Artemis, tu vas me le payer... Artemis ? Artemis !

La main de Rose rencontra le bas de nylon. Artemis cessa de respirer. Lentement, Rose s'empara de l'arme, en définit les contours du bout des doigts. Elle attrapa l'une des briques à travers le tissu, et retira sa main poisseuse de sang. La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla. Le sang qui coulait de son oeil paraissait être une larme.

-Artemis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Artemis, tu es parti ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, horrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée ici toute seule. Artemis, je t'en prie, réponds...

Le jeune Fowl aurait voulu parler, mais il avait l'impression d'un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer. Rose avait cessé de tâtonner à l'aveuglette et s'était immobilisée au milieu de la pièce avec résignation, les genoux repliés sous le menton et encerclés par ses bras.

-Artemis, je sais que tu es là, souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Elle eut un rire amer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! Je ne vois plus rien et j'ai la tête lourde comme un sac d'enclumes. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse quoi que ce soit dans cet état ? Allez, parle-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

Artemis ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Rose éclata de rire.

-À ton avis, tarte aux pommes ? Je me suis pris un sac de briques en pleine tête !

Artemis détourna la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, s'excusa-t-il.  
-« _Je suis désolé _» serait un bon début.

Silence.

-Artemis ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Rose ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

Rose soupira.

-Je... je ne sais pas.

Artemis se rapprocha.

-Menteuse. Bien sûr que tu sais. Pourquoi tu m'aurais embrassé sinon ?  
-Si tu connais mieux mes sentiments que moi, pourquoi tu poses des questions ? rétorqua Rose. Et pour te répondre franchement, je ne sais plus où j'en suis à propos de toi maintenant que tu as essayé de me tuer.

Autre silence. Plus long. Rose secoua la tête de droite à gauche, accablée.

-Mais enfin, _pourquoi _?!

Artemis se sentait à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

-Parce que j'avais peur.  
-Peur ? s'étonna Rose, stupéfaite. Peur de quoi ?  
-De ce qu'on allait devenir si on ne changeait rien.  
-Comment ça, si on ne changeait rien ?  
-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Où tu crois que la Haine peut nous mener ? On allait finir par s'entretuer. Arrêter de se voir ne servirait à rien, on ne pourra pas s'empêcher de chercher à se retrouver. L'un de nous deux doit se sacrifier. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Rose secoua la tête.

-Tu ne crois pas toi-même ce que tu racontes. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se Haït plus, à quoi bon le nier ? Ce n'est pas la Haine que tu crains, avoue-le.

Artemis ne répondit pas. Rose se pencha vers où elle devinait qu'il était.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que mes sentiments pour toi ont bel et bien changé. Mais qu'en est-il de _toi _? N'est-ce pas plutôt pour ça que tu as tenté de me tuer ? Pour ne pas avoir à admettre ce que tu t'es mis à éprouver, tu as préféré te débarrasser du problème plutôt que d'y chercher une solution ?

Artemis renifla et se détourna. Rose resta coite quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle finit par soupirer.

-J'aurais certainement agi pareil à ta place. Sauf que moi, j'aurais réussi mon coup.

Artemis ne réagit pas.

-On en avait parlé pourtant en jouant aux échecs, tu te rappelles ? Il n'y a rien de pire que le meurtre. Tu as beau être un génie, tu es vraiment bête, tu sais. Tu n'as même pas dix ans, bon sang ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu serais capable de me tuer de sang-froid ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, Rose s'inquiéta.

-Artemis ?

En tendant l'oreille, elle perçut des pleurs. Sa colère retomba.

-Ne pleure pas, voyons, dit-elle. Je t'ai dit que j'aurais fais la même chose à ta place. Je ne t'en veux pas. Allez, arrête de pleurer, c'est insupportable les mômes qui pleurent...

La jeune femme voulut le réconforter. En sentant la main de Rose se poser sur son épaule, Artemis sursauta brusquement et recula. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Le bras de Rose retomba mollement et la jeune femme se prostra, l'air plus triste que jamais.

-Excuse-moi, Rose, dit-il, je...  
-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute, le coupa la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamis voulu l'admettre mais c'est ma faute. Ça l'a toujours été.

Ces paroles sinistres et résignées inquiétèrent Artemis.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, ça ne peut pas toujours être ta faute.

Rose ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle redressa soudain la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Artemis se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-il.  
-Je suppose qu'on va déjà filer d'ici avant que l'agent ne revienne voir ce qu'il se passe.  
-Il ne viendra pas. Il a dit qu'il attendrait qu'on soit satisfaits de notre visite, et s'il t'avait entendue hurler, il serait déjà là. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille, histoire que...  
-Mais après ? le coupa Rose. Une fois qu'on sera partis, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Silence.

-La seule chose bien que je pourrais faire dans ce monde, ça serait de disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir, finit par dire Rose.

Le jeune Fowl ne sut quoi répondre.

-Aide-moi à me lever, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Rose en tendant la main.

Artemis se leva péniblement et redressa la jeune femme. Cette dernière tituba, les bras tendus pour ne pas heurter de murs. Artemis la soutint et la guida vers la porte.

-Ça fait quoi d'être aveugle ? demanda-t-il en tournant la poignée de la porte et en l'ouvrant d'un coup d'épaule. Est-ce que tu vois tout noir ?  
-Il y a des formes colorées et des points blancs, répondit Rose en suivant le jeune Fowl qui passait le seuil de la porte. Et selon s'il y a de la lumière ou non, le noir est plus ou moins sombre.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Artemis leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-On ne se reverra plus jamais, dit Rose d'un ton triste.

Artemis ne répondit pas. Il refusait d'admettre que ça lui faisait mal au coeur, à lui aussi. La jeune femme se baissa et essaya de l'attaper. Artemis eut un mouvement de recul. Rose suspendit son geste.

-S'il-te-plaît, Artemis.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il ne se dégagea pas. Rose lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Est-ce que je te manquerai ? souffla-t-elle dans la nuque du petit garçon.

Artemis, sans oser l'enlacer à son tour, acquiesa.

-Oui... je crois.

Rose sourit et desserra son étreinte, sans le lâcher vraiment.

-Adieu alors.  
-Adieu, répondit Artemis sans réaliser ce que Rose voulait dire.

Et puis il se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu qu'ils soient sortis de l'immeuble pour lui dire ça. Et il comprit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que Rose s'élançait. Artemis ne mit que quelques secondes à vaincre sa paralysie, mais c'était quelques secondes de trop.

Le temps qu'il se mette à courir, Rose avait déjà traversé la fenêtre.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le temps lui sembla se suspendre.

Le ciel était en bas, la terre en haut, les fragments de verre autour d'elle étincelaient comme une pluie de diamants. Rose avait l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes, telle une plume ballotée par les vents.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendait plus rien que les battements sourds et affolés de son coeur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, comme un oiseau pris en cage. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux.

« _Pardon Eli... _»

Et puis elle tomba.

L'air sifflait furieusement à ses oreilles, ses mèches bouclées lui fouettaient le visage. Une autre larme prit son envol. La chute lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle tombait toujours plus vite, les traits de son visage déformés, malaxés comme de la pâte à modeler. Elle pouvait sentir le sol qui se rapprochait, près, plus près, toujours plus près.  
En passant à travers la vitre, la peur l'avait étreinte fugacement ; mais Rose était maintenant tout à fait calme et sereine.

Au loin, il lui sembla entendre Artemis hurler. Elle espéra qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis.

Vaste étendue menaçante et grouillante de vie, diffusant une lourde onde de chaleur, le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques quarts de secondes de distance. Rose réalisa alors ce qui était sur le point de se passer et son coeur s'arrêta, repartit, se tordit, se broya, s'affola. Vite, elle tenta de formuler une dernière prière.

« _Que les cendres reviennent aux cendres, la poussière à la poussière, et... _»

Et tout à coup, le sol était là, en à peine le temps d'un battement de cils.

Le choc lui arracha un déchirant hurlement de douleur. Se corps se cabra et rebondit sur l'asphalte comme un pantin désarticulé, des gouttelettes de sang s'envolant sur son sillage.

Quand le corps de Rose s'immobilisa enfin, après avoir heurté de plein fouet le tronc d'un arbre,  
elle était morte.

Artemis se croyait en plein cauchemar. Dangereusement penché par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, il fermait les yeux et les rouvrait, comme si ça allait changer les choses. Mais non. Le corps de Rose, qui n'était qu'une grande tache bleue sous un arbre à cette hauteur, refusait de disparaître. De même que la tache rouge sombre qui enflait toujours à côté de la bleue. Artemis, incapable de respirer, était complètement sous le choc. Il vit cependant qu'une petite foule commençait à s'attrouper autour de l'arbre, et il s'écarta de la fenêtre de peur que des curieux lèvent la tête et ne l'aperçoivent. La terreur saisit soudain Artemis.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu là-haut, quelques poignées de billets ne suffiraient pas à convaincre le juge pour enfants. Il serait jugé pour meurtre. Qui croirait que Rose s'était suicidée ? Et même si on le croyait, on se demanderait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas empêchée. Artemis n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il s'élança dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et jaillit dans la rue, oubliant le bas de nylon ensanglanté dans l'appartement, oubliant l'agent immobilier, oubliant les passants, oubliant tout. Il s'adossa à un arbre, essoufflé, les poings serrés. Rose s'était défenestrée et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le poids de la culpabilité était épouvantable, et il ne l'avait même pas poussée lui-même.

« _Je ne tuerais jamais personne. Jamais. _»

Artemis ouvrit les yeux. Il allait un peu mieux. Un peu, un tout petit peu mieux. Autour de lui, les gens couraient rejoindre l'attroupement autour de l'autre arbre. La sirène d'une ambulance se fit entendre et bientôt le camion blanc apparut et s'arrêta, les ambulanciers repoussant les passants. Après avoir été tant bouleversé, Artemis était étrangement calme. C'en était presque effrayant. Il avait déversé tant d'émotions en quelques minutes qu'il lui semblait qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable d'en éprouver. Sa cheville recommençait à lui faire mal. Artemis se redressa et s'avança un peu. La foule se dispersait déjà. Le jeune garçon hésita. Il souhaitait revoir Rose, une dernière fois, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait face qu'à un cadavre et que, souffrant déjà fort probablement d'un traumatisme émotionnel, cela n'arrangerait guère les choses. Il mit tout de même une bonne poignée de secondes avant de détacher son regard de l'ambulance et de se détourner dans l'autre sens pour retourner à l'école Midwich. Rose lui manquait déjà. Il se permit d'espérer qu'elle l'appelle, une dernière fois, même si c'était stupide.

-Artemis ?

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Débordant d'espoir, il se retourna...  
Butler, l'air plus inquiet que jamais, lui faisait face. Derrière l'Eurasien, Artemis aperçut les ambulanciers qui emportaient le corps de Rose sur une civière recouverte d'un drap blanc.  
Des mèches bouclées, collées entre elle par l'hémoglobine, dépassaient du tissu.

Artemis ne put en supporter plus et s'effondra dans les bras de Butler.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**RESTAURANT **_**LITTLE ITALY, **_**CHICAGO, UN AN PLUS TARD**

Spatz Antonelli, en s'installant à sa table préférée du _Little Italy, _son restaurant favori, était de fort bonne humeur. Le rejeton des Fowl – une famille de snobs égocentriques, d'après Antonelli –, Artemis deuxième du nom, demandait un nouvel entretien après avoir déjà tenté de faire affaire avec Spatz un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.  
Bien sûr, pensait ce dernier, l'entrevue serait loin d'être intéressante – ce en quoi le criminel italiano-américain se trompait lourdement –, mais au moins elle serait ponctuée d'un excellent déjeuner, et ce petit morveux au teint d'endive dont se souvenait Spatz était tellement pathétique qu'il en devenait franchement drôle.

C'est pourquoi Antonelli, l'esprit trompé par un souvenir caricatural, fut surpris de l'air hautain et sûr de lui qu'arborait Artemis quand il entra dans le restaurant. La stupeur d'Antonelli s'accrut encore quand une jeune fille blonde en blue-jeans et débardeur rose entra à la suite du jeune garçon.

-Bonjour, Mr Antonelli.

Spatz s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits et serra la main tendue d'Artemis.

-Bonjour, mon petit. Qui est cette charmante jeune fille qui t'accompagne ?  
-Je vous présente Juliet, la jeune soeur de mon garde du corps Butler, répondit le dernier des Fowl en s'asseyant en face de son interlocuteur. J'ai été forcé de le laisser en Irlande.  
-Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Veuillez excuser mon insolence, mais ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Antonelli haussa les épaules, nullement vexé. Après tout, qu'avait-il à faire que le géant soit en Irlande ou pas ? À vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait ; si Tonio Frazetti, son propre garde du corps et ami, aurait eu du mal à neutraliser Butler en cas de pépin, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la gamine en cas de malentendu. Frazetti regardait d'un air méprisant le décolleté, les nattes emmêlées et le jean délavé de Juliet, qui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Frazetti lissa la manche de son costume noir flambant neuf, et se tint aussi droit qu'un I, attentif à tous les mouvements et sons autour de lui et de son maître. Des deux gardes du corps, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui se montre professionnel.

Pendant ce temps, Artemis et Spatz se jaugeaient du regard, sans émettre le moindre son – excepté quand la serveuse vint prendre la commande. Spatz, qui n'avait jamais aimé les silences – et commençait à éprouver de la difficulté à soutenir le regard pénétrant et insolent d'Artemis –, se décida à parler quand la serveuse déposa le _primi piatti _devant eux.

-Bon, alors, Artemis ! lança-t-il en engloutissant une généreuse fourchettée de _farfalle_ et en découpant son poulet d'une autre main. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

Artemis sourit.

-Votre carte bancaire. J'aurais besoin d'argent – oh, une toute petite somme d'argent, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement trente mille dollars.

Antonelli faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes. De rire.

-Rassure-moi, mon petit, tu n'es pas idiot au point de croire que je te donnerais cette carte, même sous l'emprise d'une quelconque menace !  
-Je suis loin d'être un idiot, Mr Antonelli, rétorqua Artemis d'un air glaçant Mais croyez-moi, il n'y a pas là de quoi être rassuré.

Antonelli, après avoir complètement débité son poulet en tranche, en goba une énorme bouchée avec un soupir déçu :

-Et voilà, nous en arrivons déjà aux menaces... Pourquoi faut-il toujours des menaces lors d'une négociation ?

Artemis retrouva le sourire.

-Mais je ne compte pas vous menacer, loin de là. Je vais tout simplement vous proposer un marché.  
-J'espère que j'ai le droit de refuser de me prêter à tes petits jeux, répondit Antonelli en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de poulet. Cela me ferait du mal d'être obligé d'ordonner à Frazetti de tirer une balle dans ta si mignonne petite tête... Quoique tu aurais bien besoin d'un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

Antonelli éclata bruyamment de rire à sa blague, imité poliment par Frazetti. Artemis, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête sur ses mains aux doigts entrelacés, attendit avec une patience d'ange que le fou rire de Spatz se calme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez évidemment la possibilité de refuser, même si vous ne le ferez pas.  
-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Artemis sortit une fiole contenant un liquide transparent et légèrement bleuté de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Silence.

-Laissez-moi vous exposer la situation, dit Artemis d'un air glacial et sérieux qui fit frémir son interlocuteur. En guise de poulet, vous venez d'avaler une demie assiette de fugu. Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, il s'agit d'un poisson japonais à la chair succulente mais imprégnée d'un venin extrêmement dangereux et pouvant être mortel passé une certaine dose. A vue de nez, vous avez ingurgité au moins le triple de la dose fatale. Si vous refusez de « vous prêter à mes petits jeux », vous ne tarderez pas à souffrir d'une migraine de plus en plus atroce. Ensuite, vos membres s'engourdiront, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement paralysé. Après vos membres, les organes vitaux suivront, et vous serez mort en moins de dix minutes. Tout ceci, bien sûr, si vous ne jouez pas avec moi.

Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé d'Artemis, Spatz Antonelli avait délaissé son habituel teint rouge pour devenir plus pâle qu'un linge.

-Et si j'accepte de jouer ? demanda-t-il.

Un demi-sourire ravi et fier effleura les lèvres d'Artemis. Spatz Antonelli, l'un des plus redoutés représentants de la pègre américaine, était à sa merci. Le jeune garçon s'offrit le luxe de faire durer le plaisir une petite minute avant de répondre :

-Je verserais le contenu de cette fiole d'antidote (il désigna le petit flacon bleu) dans votre verre, et le poison sera évacué avant d'avoir eu le moindre effet. Ensuite, vous me donnez votre carte bancaire et vous me laissez partir après avoir promis de ne parler de ceci à personne. Je vous rendrais la carte après avoir récupéré l'argent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Antonelli aurait bien enfoncé son poing dans le nez de son jeune interlocuteur, mais il était trop occupé à se palper le ventre et le front, attentif à tout début de mal de tête. Dans son dos, il entendit un léger cliquetis : Frazetti avait discrètement armé son pistolet. Spatz se sentit rassuré.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Donne-moi l'antidote.

Artemis prit la petite fiole et la tendit vers Antonelli. Alors que l'italiano-américain s'apprêtait à s'emparer du flaçon, Artemis ramena la fiole à lui, comme un enfant jouant avec un chaton, et tendit son autre main.

-La carte d'abord, exigea le jeune garçon. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas discuter si vous ne voulez pas que j'envoie Juliet chercher Butler dans la cuisine du restaurant – à propos, vous pourrez lui transmettre vos compliments au chef pour votre platée de fugu –... ou que j'attende que vous soyez complètement paralysé pour vous vendre au Musée de Cire de Dublin. C'est à vous de choisir, même si dans les deux cas la rubrique nécrologique annoncera votre mort demain.

Antonelli hésita, puit finit par sortir son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en tira sa carte bancaire, et la tendit à Artemis qui la donna à Juliet. Le jeune Fowl ouvrit la fiole et versa le liquide translucide dans le verre d'eau d'Antonelli. Ce dernier s'empressa de boire le contenu du verre cul sec. Il se sentit tout de suite en meilleure forme.

-Aaaah ! Je me sens revivre, confirma-t-il avant de poser bruyamment le verre vide sur la table. Eh bien mon petit, c'était une expérience fort divertissante, et je vois que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré par rapport à notre dernière rencontre... Néanmoins tu as encore beaucoup de travail. Mais assez parlé : rend-moi la carte.

À ces mots, Frazetti s'avança d'un air menaçant. Artemis eut un mouvement de recul et se mordit la lèvre, l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Hé là ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne nous énervons pas. Juliet, la carte, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune Butler, avec un sourire, sortit la carte bancaire de sa poche... et la lança sur le garde du corps d'Antonelli. Ce dernier, qui n'avait rien vu venir, se la prit en plein front et tituba, surpris. Rapide comme l'éclair, Juliet rejoignit l'italien et, du dos de la main, frappa de trois coups secs le garde du corps à la nuque et sur les tempes. Ce dernier, le regard soudainement vitreux, s'effondra sur la jeune fille, qui l'installa sur une chaise vide. Le menton de Frazetti reposait sur sa poitrine. Juliet posa la carte bancaire sur la table, et retourna se placer derrière le jeune Fowl. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite que dans la salle, personne n'avait rien remarqué.  
Artemis souriait.

-Pauvre Frazetti... Commotion cérébrale, s'il a eu de la chance. Enfin ! Ça lui apprendra à me traiter de « larve pleurnicharde » dans mon dos. Et au moins, maintenant, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Donnez-moi la clef de votre coffre-fort privé.

Silence.

-Donnez-moi la clef de votre coffre-fort privé, s'il-vous-plait ?

Antonelli papillota des paupières, brusquement tiré de son silence incrédule.

-De... de quelle clef parles-tu donc ?

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel, un brin agacé.

-Et c'est moi que vous traitez d'idiot ? Je vous parle de la clef qui se trouve dans la doublure de la poche intérieure de votre veste. La clef qui ouvre votre coffre-fort privé, situé dans une pièce secrète dans votre bureau ; ce même coffre-fort où se trouve toute votre fortune puisque vous ne mettez jamais votre argent à la banque.

Antonelli se pinça le bras, cherchant à s'enfuir de ce cauchemar.

-Mais comment … ?  
-Votre carte bancaire, expliqua Artemis d'un ton patient, se trouve dans la première poche de votre portefeuille, à la portée de n'importe quel pickpocket débutant ; là où l'on met d'ordinaire les cartes où les papiers qu'on n'a pas peur de perdre... pas une carte bancaire en général. À croire que cette dernière soit volée vous importe peu... où qu'il s'agisse juste d'un moyen de détourner les voleurs potentiels du véritable moyen d'accès à votre argent. De plus, votre carte est sale et cornée. Vous ne la nettoyez pas parce que vous ne vous en servez jamais, peut-être même ne vous en êtes vous jamais vraiment servi. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, après tout les banques sont si peu sûres de nos jours.

Antonelli ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'entrevue prenait une tournure vraiment intéressante... mais tout de même assez inquiétante. Spatz commençait à comprendre qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur en sous-estimant son jeune adversaire.

-Certes, finit-il par répondre. Mais puisque vous aviez compris que ma carte ne vous serait d'aucune utilité, pourquoi m'avoir donné l'antidote ?

Le sourire d'Artemis, qui commençait à vraiment bien s'amuser, s'élargit encore d'avantage. Le jeune garçon était ravi d'être vouvoyé*. Antonelli commençait à l'estimer à sa juste valeur. Le jeune Fowl s'efforça cependant de maîtriser son excitation pour démontrer à Spatz l'étendue – une très petite partie de l'étendue – de son génie :

-Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'antidote, mais de lait dilué. D'ailleurs, Butler se trouve bel et bien en Irlande, et vous avez mangé un poulet rôti tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'avais juste besoin de vous voir sortir votre portefeuille pour connaître l'emplacement de la clef de votre coffre-fort. Tout simplement parce que... Oh, excusez-moi, est-ce que cela vous ennuie que je vous explique mon raisonnement ?  
-Hein ? Oh, non, allez-y, je vous écoute, répondit Antonelli qui était en train de digérer qu'il s'était fait rouler par un gamin de dix ans.  
-Vraiment ? Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute ? Ça serait trop beau... Mais pourquoi me priver de ce plaisir ? Si seulement vous pouviez arrêter d'arborer cette tête de carpe ahurie, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est assez désagréable d'être fixé par quelqu'un qui a l'air d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau... Merci, c'est mieux comme ça.  
Donc ! En réalité, toute ma stratégie reposait sur les informations que j'avais collectées sur vous avant d'organiser notre entretien – _Connais ton ennemi, _n'est-ce pas ? Mais passons : avant même de franchir le seuil de ce restaurant, je savais que, pour des raisons qui ne concernent que vous, vous conservez toute votre fortune dans un lieu unique et bien précis – pas une banque, puisque vous les exécrez depuis qu'un de vos comptes a été dévalisé il y a une vingtaine d'années. Mais où, dans ce cas ? De toutes les hypothèses que j'ai formulées, la plus probable est celle du coffre-fort personnel ; qui était, comme je l'ai vu lors de notre première rencontre, caché dans votre bureau...  
-Mais, coupa Antonelli, sonné par ce déluge d'informations, comment avez-vous repéré que mon coffre se trouvait dans mon bureau ?

Artemis se crispa, vexé d'avoir été coupé en plein exposé.

-Mr Antonelli, voyons... N'importe quel crétin devinerait que la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce est un panneau coulissant. Je m'attendais sincèrement à mieux de votre part. Bref : je savais que tout votre argent se trouvait entreposé dans le coffre-fort de votre bureau, et étant donné le camouflage pitoyable il doit forcément y avoir un code d'ouverture, et tout code possède sa clef ! Et comme vous n'êtes pas non plus totalement dénué de prudence et d'intelligence, j'ai certifié l'hypothèse que vous changez de code – et donc de clef – régulièrement, et qu'afin de ne pas oublier le nouveau code vous gardez la clef sur vous. Deux questions se posaient désormais à moi : où se trouve précisément la clef ? Comment le savoir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Artemis s'interrompit quand la serveuse apporta le dessert d'Antonelli – l'enfant n'en avait pas commandé. D'ordinaire, Spatz se ruait toujours sur le _tiramisu,_ mais Artemis lui avait complètement coupé l'appétit – et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Je disais donc, reprit Artemis après le départ de la serveuse, que je devais savoir deux choses : où aviez-vous caché la clef, comment vous le faire avouer malgré vous. Je suis parvenu au but en imaginant cette histoire de fugu et en me basant sur la très forte probabilité que votre carte bancaire, même inutilisée, se trouvait dans votre porte-feuille. On met toujours des choses précieuses dans un porte-feuille ; vous l'avez donc dissimulé dans l'endroit que vous considérez comme le plus sûr. Endroit où vous deviez du coup avoir également caché la clef, mais à un degré plus élevé. Donc, puisque votre portefeuille est rangé dans la poche intérieure de votre veste, la clef se trouve dans la doublure.

Silence prolongé. Très prolongé. Antonelli feignit de s'intéresser à son _tiramisu, _tout en cherchant le point faible dans le plan d'Artemis – il y a toujours un point faible. Forcément. Tant que la perfection ne sera qu'une utopie, il y aura toujours un moyen de s'opposer au bon déroulement d'un plan infaillible au premier abord. Toujours.  
En trois bouchées, Spatz fit un sort à son dessert – et reprit du même coup quelques couleurs. Le criminel italiano-américain, après avoir posé sa cuillère, se tourna vers son interlocuteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Artemis n'avait pas bougé, ni émis le moindre son pendant qu'Antonelli finissait son dessert, et ne réagit pas plus au duel de regards proposé par son interlocuteur. Pour le jeune Fowl, la partie était terminée. Echec et mat. Maintenant, il voulait son argent, et ne pensait plus qu'à cela et aux expéditions en Arctique que ça financerait.

-Impressionnant... tout cela est fort impressionnant... finit par dire Antonelli.  
-Evidemment, coupa Artemis, « tout cela » est mon idée.  
-… Il y a juste un détail que vous oubliez. Si jamais vous parvenez à m'arracher ma clef, comment pourrez-vous être sûr que vous ne subirez pas de terribles représailles ensuite ? Il est si facile de faire croire à un accident. Une pichenette dans le dos, une chute... Oh, pauvre petit garçon, il voulait admirer les étoiles de plus près mais il s'est trop penché par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre... _N'est-ce pas, Artemis ? _

Pendant moins d'un quart de seconde, le jeune Fowl parut moins sûr de lui. La vision d'une tache bleue, très loin en bas, se superposa à la face grasse et flasque de Spatz Antonelli. Et puis à côté du bleu, une flaque de rouge, qui s'élargissait, qui s'élargissait..._  
_Le jeune garçon se força à reprendre son calme quasi-instantanément. Spatz ne s'était aperçu de rien.

-Hein, pourquoi ? dit ce dernier. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur ?

Artemis haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi ? ''Jamais deux sans trois''.  
-_Du triple bluff ? ! _s'écria Antonelli, attirant l'attention de certains clients. Vous m'avez réellement empoisonné avec votre poisson japonais ?! reprit-il sur un ton plus discret mais pas moins angoissé.  
-Je sui un génie du crime, Mr Antonelli. Pas un assassin.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Artemis sentit sa voix fléchir légèrement. Spatz l'avait remarqué. Le jeune Fowl se reprit et se força à reprendre aussitôt, avant qu'Antonelli ne puisse poser plus de questions sur le doute dans sa voix :

-Cette fiole dont vous avez absorbé le contenu n'est ni un antidote, ni du lait dilué, mais un subtil mélange d'amnésique et de somnifère. Après m'avoir donné la clef, vous rentrerez chez vous l'esprit un peu brumeux, vous vous coucherez et à votre réveil, vous ne vous souviendrez même plus de notre entrevue.  
_  
_Juliet se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.  
La jeune Butler avait beau savoir qu'elle était ici pour travailler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser follement. À de nombreuses reprises, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle n'éclate de rire au visage bovin et de plus en plus pâle de Spatz Antonelli au fur et à mesure que le plan d'Artemis se déroulait.  
Plus jeune, Juliet avait toujours été persuadée que le moustique qui lui avait volé son grand frère n'étais qu'un môme comme les autres, excepté le fait qu'il était phénoménalement insupportable. Et comme Spatz, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était lourdement, très lourdement trompée. Après avoir entendu le résumé du plan d'Artemis à l'aéroport de Dublin, Juliet avait cherché pendant le trajet jusqu'à Chicago le qualificatif le plus à même de présenter son « ami » – tout est relatif – d'enfance. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître au premier abord, la réponse évidente à son problème ne lui apparut que quand Artemis enclencha la première phase du plan en servant – eh oui, personne n'est à l'abri des jeux de mots minables – à Antonelli cette histoire de fugu. _Génie_.

Juliet ne reconnaissait plus le jeune garçon à l'air fier, victorieux et moqueur qui faisait face en ce moment à un Antonelli au souffle coupé. Où était donc passé le gamin certes atrocement agaçant mais néanmoins triste, hésitant, rêveur, moins confiant en lui qu'il n'en avait l'air, que la jeune fille supportait depuis l'âge de quatre ans ? Juliet ne le savait pas encore, mais ce gamin-là était parti, et il ne reviendrait jamais. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune Butler. Enfin, ça ne le serait pas ; car pour le moment toute son attention allait uniquement à Artemis et Antonelli.  
Ce dernier, après être resté muré dans un silence pensif et déconfit, reprit progressivement une teinte de peau normale au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits et admettait sa défaite à plates coutures. L'italiano-américain se servit du vin, et leva son verre.

-Un grand homme se doit, selon moi, d'avoir ses principes inébranlables, dit Spatz. L'un des miens, inspiré des paroles d'Abraham Lincoln, est que la valeur d'un homme se mesure à sa capacité à admettre qu'il s'est trompé. Et, en vous sous-estimant, j'ai commis une _très_ lourde erreur. Je me dois d'admettre que bien que votre ego bouffi d'orgueil ne donne pas l'air d'avoir besoin de compliments, et que la grande majorité de votre plan soit basée sur des probabilités – vous avez eu de la chance ce coup-ci, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas toujours, et c'est de vécu que je parle –, vous m'avez véritablement bluffé, Fowl. J'ai assisté à l'exécution parfaite d'un plan parfait.  
-Merci, répondit Artemis tout en classant mentalement la dernière phrase de Spatz dans sa liste de répliques à réutiliser.  
-Je vous laisse l'honneur de porter le toast qui conclura notre passionnante entrevue, ajouta Antonelli en servant du vin à son interlocuteur.

Artemis saisit le verre de vin, le vida dans son assiette et le re-remplit d'eau de source.  
Là, il eut une hésitation. Pendant une demi-seconde environ, son regard se voila alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Juliet se demanda à quoi il allait porter son toast. À l'or ? Au pouvoir de l'amitié – ne me lapidez pas, on a bien le droit de blaguer – ? À l'Amour ? À la Haine ? Aux pingouins ?

Artemis, enfin, coupa court aux élucubrations tordues de la jeune Butler en levant son verre.

-Les cendres aux cendres, la poussière à la poussière, l'or dans le compte en banque familial, les extionctionnistes, les gens comme vous et les massacreurs de bébés phoques au cimetière, et... le bonheur aux roses, même celles qui sont fanées.

FIN

* : en relisant, je me rend compte que si la conversation était en anglais (ou « tu » et « vous » se disent pareils, « you ») ça ne marcherait pas... Snif T_T


End file.
